Organization XIII: Daily Life
by Keiko Sahara
Summary: Who exactly are the Organization? What did they do in their spare time and just how well did they get along with each other? I will dweal into their missions/life and how they lost their hearts.Will contain random interviews by OC and rewritten KH scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**New Guy**

Xemnas Report 1

_Today I have discovered a very special Nobody. His name is Roxas and he weilds not one but two Keyblades. Now we shall be known as Organization 13 instead of Organization 12. Organization 12 didn't sound right anyway. Since he's new I have appointed Marluxia to go through the basics with him. I would let Axel train the boy but I don't want another Axel running around, Heart forbid.  
__As for Vexen, I have appointed him as head of the infirmary. Seems Xaldin has killed the last doctor we have, something about the doctor telling him to cut back on the Sake. I'm going to have to stop number III from killing everyone. Already last week Axel had to stop him from killing Demyx for just saying hello to him. He kills all the staff we get, already we've had to replace almost all the cooks in the kitchen, seems that he thinks they can't cook. I hope he doesn't kill the chef. Anyway, I hope Vexen has my Tylenol ready for me to pick up. Roxas has a hell of a Keystroke, he will be useful to the Organization's cause._

A crash is heard outside of Xemnas's office and the Superior holds his head in his hands.

_OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS!!! They are yelling. What are they yelling about? My head hurts like hell and already they are yelling something about Roxas. I hope Xaldin has not killed the newest recruit of the Organization. If he has, he will be killed next._

A young boy yelling in fear is heard from outside the office along without bursts of laughter and the sound of pursuit.

_I guess in order to get any comfort I'll have to attend to this matter. If Xaldin has harmed that Nobody in any way, shape, or form, I will plan his funeral, or have Saix handle it for me. Damn, Nobodies!_

_PS. Never, ever let Marluxia train and boy. EVER!  
__Damn you Marluxia, damn you to Oblivion!_

_***_

"Read them and weep chaps." A young British man gloats as he flashes his cards. They reveal a 10, King, Queen, Jack, and Ace of Spades, "A Royal Flush, more than enough to beat you chaps." He smirks as a guy with long silver black hair tied in a ponytail slams his head on the table.

The guy lifts up his head to reveal numberous scars and an eyepatch over his right eye, "You suck so damn much, Luxord."

They guy sitting between them sighs as he lays down his cards, his red hair spiked straight up, "Now, Xigbar. Its just a game..." He glares at Luxord, his green eyes blazing, "...that we're playing for fun, no Munny betting."

Luxord holds his hands up in a guesture of peace, "Axel, I told you, this is just a social game. No betting..."

Xigbar glares at him, "OR stripping?"

Luxord nods, "Or stripping, just good clean fun."

Xigbar grumbles and lays his head on his arms, his mood definitely taking a sour turn. Axel groans and picks up the deck, shuffleing them and passing them out to him and Luxord.

Luxord grins as he sees his cards, silently keeping his cool. He stops as he remembers something important. "Hey, did you hear...we got a new chap, just recruited today."

Axel look up, pure shock on his face, "Really? No way!"

Xigbar leans forward, his sour mood gone, "Yay, fresh meat." He snickers as he imagines all the pranks he could pull on the new guy.

Axel lays his cards down, completely forgetting the game, "So...."

Xigbar hops up, "What's his name?!"

Luxord leans back in his chair, "Well its.." He pauses as he hears a terrified yelp coming from down the hall. A door is slammed open and the sound of bare feet running echos down the hall. The three Nobody's stare in shock as a young boy with blonde hair streaks by them.

"Stay away from me Marluxia!!" The kid squeals out only in his birthday suit.

Axel and Xigbar fall out of their chairs at the sight, too stunded to steady themselves. Luxord stares in shock as the young kid continues down the hall, dashing around a corner and disappearing from sight. Luxord tries to keep a straight face at the scene played out before him but despite years of perfecting his poker face he can't contain himself. He bursts out laughing, tears streaming down his eyes. He slams his head down on the table and bangs his fist in his fit of hysterics. Axel slowly pokes his head above the table as Luxord's laughter turns into sobs. He pulls himself up, looking down the hallway spotting a very disappointed Marluxia looking pitfully down the hall.

Axel looks back at where the kid disappeared, "Who the hell was that?!"

Luxord gasps as he tries to catch his breath, "That was Roxas...pfffftttt...the new guy." Xigbar begins to come too, drunkenly grasping for his seat.

Axel looks down the hallway, his eyes looking in worry, "Poor kid."

Xigbar slowly looks from side to side, "What the hell just happened here?" His face in a wtf expression.

Axel looks towards Xemnas's office, "XEMNAS!! We have problems concerning Roxas!!" Axel says, his voice on the verge of laughing, "You might want to...come here. NOW!!" He yells as he spots Marluxia running down the hall, pursing Roxas.

"Roxas, come back! Xemnas told me to teach you the basics!" Marluxia yells out.

This does it for the 3 guys. They fall to the floor, howling in laughter.

Marluxia dashes around the corner, "Wait!"

"HELL NO!!!" Roxas yells out.

Xemnas opens his office door, slamming it into the wall beside it, "WHAT....is it it now, Axel? Huh, what's so important that you had to...are you LAUGHING? Is this some kinda joke?!"

Axel struggles to stop laughing, "Just....g-go...see for....ppfffffffttttt!" He points down the hall in the direction of the chase, "BWAHAHHAA....yourself." He manages out, unable to explain any further.

Xemnas glares down the hallway and walks down it, "Xaldin! If you've killed him I swear I'll...." A scream interupts him and Roxas dashes down the opposite hall, Marluxia close on his heels.

"Roxas!" Marluxia yells.

Xemnas stares in disbelief at the spectacle.

He growls, his head pounding in pain, "MARLUXIA!!! WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!" He yells.

Marluxia freezes in his pursuit and lets Roxas escape down the hall.

He pokes his head around the corner, trying to look innocent, "Yes...Superior?? How can I help you?"

Xemnas's eyebrow twitches in anger, "Why is Roxas...naked?" He says trying to keep his voice level.

Marluxia gulps and twidles his fingers, "Um, well. I was teaching him the basics like you told me too."

Xemnas loses it, "BASICS?! What kinda basics where you teaching him?! Marluxia, you are not to go near him ever ever AGAIN. Do I make myself clear?!"

"But."

Xemnas grabs Marluxia by the front of his coat, dragging the Nobody towards his face, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Marluxia nods, "C-crystal....." He says in a small voice. Xemnas realeases him and storms back to his office, the slam echoing throughtout the castle.

Axel turns to Marluxia, his laughter calmed down, "What excatly WERE you teaching him?" He says, in a fit of giggles.

Marluxia looks absolutly clueless to what he had done wrong, "I was just showing him the basics of Yoga, yeesh. What was the Superior's problem?"

"Dude! You don't teach kids that way! That'll scar them for life!" Xigbar exclaims.

Luxord looks up from the table, "Who the Bloody Hell told you that Yoga was to be taught in the nude? Besides, the Superior wanted you to teach him the ways of a Nobody, not an ancient disipline!!" He falls out of his chair, laughing his head off.

Marluxia glares at them, "I was teaching him to control himself but evidently he thought something different than what....I....I....." The pink haired assassin finally realises what it had looked like. "NO, OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS. This is bad, shit, shit, shit. I would never do THAT, especially to a b-boy!" He shudders at the thought.

Axel smirks, "Aw, Marly doesn't want to come out of the closet....about being...g.."

"I'M NOT GAY!!!" Marluxia yells before storming back to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Only to reopen it and throw Roxas's clothes out into the hallway.

Axel looks at Luxord and Xigbar, "We will never let him live it down, got it?"

Xigbar nods a huge grin on his face. "As if I would let Flower Power live this down." Xigbar chuckles.

They spot someone coming down the hallway and look up. A very frightened looking Demyx stumbles down the hallway.

Xigbar gets serious and runs up to the young teen, "Demy? What's the matter? What happened?" He tries to soothe Demyx.

Demyx looks back down the hallway, "There's some guy in my room hiding in my closet. I think he's trying to get me. And.....he's..naked."

Axel almost bursts out laughing once more but controls himself, "That's Roxas...he's not going to hurt you. Somebody just.....um....stole his clothes that's all."

He lies so as not to confuse the Nocturne anymore, "And he's hiding from the dude who stole his clothes." Xigbar continues.

Demyx calms down and smiles, "Oh, well if thats all I let him have some of my clothes." He happily walks back to where his room is, humming as he turns the corner.

Axel sighs, "Sometimes that kid is too gullable, right Luxord..." Luxord doesn't answer, "Luxord...." Axel walks over to the otherside of the table and discovers Luxord passed out from laughin too hard. Axel growls as he spots numberous cards sticking into the gambler's sleeves. "Good clean fun my ass, he still cheats...even when we're not betting."

Xigbar hops over the table, "What!" He spots the cards and balls up his fist in fury, "I'll teach him to pull the wool over me!" He grabs Luxord by the front of his coat and pulls back his fist.

He gets ready to clobber the brit when Axel stops him. "Xigbar, I have a plan that would be even more fullfilling than simply punching him in the face."

Xigbar grins, "Ooo, so...what's the plan?" Axel smirks evilly, "Just leave it to me."

***

Marluxia slams the door behind him, fury radiating from him. He paces the room, "Idiot! That was the worst thing you've ever done!" He punches the wall, "Stupid Superior, didn't even let me explain myself! Always jumping to conclusions! Just because he and moonman have a little thing going on doesn't mean I do. Uuuggghhhhhhhhh!" He flops down on his bed and grumbles to himself. "They are never going to let me live that down.....UGH!! Stupid Superior, how I wish I was Superior, then this Organization woud be so much better." He sits up, "I need to get back at him." He snickers, "Yes, I will make Mansex pay. I should've been Superior not him....now. How to get rid of the Superior?" He looks up at the clock, "Well, Xemnas usually gets his Tylenol around 5 pm and its 4:30.....Perfect." He dashes towards his desk drawer and pulls out a bottle. He grins evilly, "Yes, perfect.......heh." He quickly stuffs the bottle into his coat pocket and dashes down the hall towards the infirmary, carring out his plan.

***

A old guy in a white lab coat stands cautiously at the end of a table, holding two different solutions in his hands. His dirty blonde hair hangs infront of his eyes, making him nervious.

"Carefully...." He says, slowly pouring the two solutions together, his hands trembling. The two liquids combine and turn a gastly shade of orange.

The old guys sighs and rub his temples, glaring at the beaker.

"Another failed experiment. If only I had much better chemicals, then maybe I could get ahead on my research." He grabs up the beaker and beings to turn around. "Stupid Superior and his damn budget cuts."

"HEY VEXEN!!" Marluxia yells right behind the old man.

Vexen yelps and the potion flies up. He yells in horror as the solution pours onto his coat. He quickly throws off the now smoking white lab coat onto the floor. He glares at the younger guy before him, his eyes glowing in hate.

"Marluxia!! What the hell do you think you're doing?! That solution could've killed me!!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who dumped it on you." He folds his arms along his chest.

Vexen groans and kicks the lab coat to the side, "Now.....what is it now number 11? What possibly could be so important as to..."

"Well, I want to get back at the Superior and you're the man to help me do it."

Vexen looks horrified, "I am not doing anything like that Marluxia. If you want to do IT to him, do IT yourself."

Marluxia growls, "For the last time I'm not GAY! I just want you to switch his Tylenol with these babies." He holds out a medicine bottle with 6 small yellow pills in it.

Vexen grabs the bottle and looks closely at the contents.

His eyes growl wide and he stares at Marluxia, "How did you obtain these Marluxia?! You know that I had a habit a while back and Xemnas banned it from the premises."

He looks longingly at the pill bottle wanting to open it.

Marluxia grabs it back and waves his finger, "Vexen, this is our chance to get back at the Superior, maybe if you get him addicted to these he'll allow them back into The Castle That Never Was ."

This lights up the scientist's face. "Yes, this will be most interesting indeed." He chuckles and scoops up the bottle, his face in a cruel smirk.

***

Roxas sits in the corner of the closet, shaking in fear. He's wrapped up in a blanket he found and is caustious in how he breaths so as to not alert the guy with pink hair where he was. He freezes as he hears someone humming down the hallway, coming towards the room. He trys to make himself smaller as he hears the door to the room open.

"Roxas? Are you in here?" The voice asks.

Roxas relaxes a little, its not the guys voice. The voice sounds almost about his age, if not older.

"You want some of my clothes? I heard yours got stolen." The voice continues in a soothing voice.

"Y-yeah...sure." Roxas answers.

He opens the closet door, covered by the blanket. A guy with dirty blonde hair spiked up in a mullet smiles at him. "Hi, I'm Demyx. You're kinda in my room but I don't mind." He holds out a blue shirt and some jeans. "Here, put these on. I'm sorry you've had a rough day but it'll get better." His warm smile is inviting to the traumatized youth.

Roxas grabs up the clothes along with some boxes and changes in the closet. He steps out a little more relaxed.

Demyx grins, "So, you're the new guy, right?"

Roxas cringes back, still weary of everything.

Demyx sighs, "Don't worry, the first day is always the toughest. When I first joined I was hung upside down from the ceiling. Never, ever steal Xigbar's eyepatch, no matter how much Axel dares you."

"Axel? Xigbar? Who are they?" Roxas asks.

"Oh, I guess you don't know anybody here yet, do you?" Demyx sits down on the bed, motioning for Roxas to sit in the chair.

Roxas sits down, "So far I've only met Xemnas and some creepy guy with pink hair."

Demyx grins, "Well, let me tell you about the Organization. Xemnas, he's the leader or Superior, either way he hates for people to call him by his real name. In fact Xigbar discovered a very funny anogram of his name. But don't call him that to his face though, he'll go Darth Vader on you. Then we have Xigbar, he is the guy with the scars and the guns, can't miss him. He has long silver and black hair that's always in ponytail. He's a really cool 'dude' once you get to know him. Then we have Xaldin, the jamacian dude, he has dreds. He also has these ugly sideburns on his face and he almost looks like a gorilla. Never go near him, and never steal his Sake, he kills anyone and everyone, he tried to kill me but Axel and Marly stopped him. Number 4 is Vexen, he's a creepy old scientist and would rather do experiments on you than be friends. He's an recovering addict so don't mess with him right know. Next is Lexeaus. He is really tall, can't miss him. He never talks so don't try, he punched me in the face after I tried to get him to talk. Then we have Zexion, I call him Zexy. He hates that name, but not as much as he hates being called emo. You do that and you'll be trapped in a book forever, or at least until Xemnas makes him release you. He's very short and has silver hair that's worn in a emo style hair cut. Then there's Saix. DO NOT mess with him, he is RABID. When he gets mad he'll whip out his Claymore and beat you senseless. He acts like a dog most of the time and is Xemnas's personal assistant. Then there's Axel. He is the guy with red hair and blue tattoos on his face. He is a real cool guy and he has these awesome Chamkras that he fights with. He is the leader in the pranks around here and often gets in trouble with Xemnas. But other than that he is a real good friend to have here, he'll help you out of anything. Plus his fire powers are awesome. Then there's me, Demyx, number 9! I like playing my Sitar, beating everybody at Guitar Hero and I hate fighting. So I usually get sent on boring missions or with the other members. I'm the exact opposite of Axel as I control water, I still don't know how we get along. Anyway....number ten is Luxord. He is the gambling British guy. NEVER PLAY CARDS WITH HIM, he'll take all your munny and you're clothes to boot. Was he the one who stole your clothes?"

Roxas shakes his head, not wanting to talk about his encounter with the pink haired dude.

"Oh, well, lets continue. Marluxia is next I think. Yes, Marly is the guy with pink hair and he loves his flowers. Don't mess with his garden, he will kill you. He is a real nice guy once you get to know him but he acts kinda weird in my opinion. Then last but not least we have, Larxene. She is the only girl here at the Organization, weird huh. Well, she is also the most dangerous one here. She controls lightening and will strike you down when she gets the chance. She loves refering to everyone as a toy. And becareful when she is on her....um..well. You get the picture, but that's about everyone I think.....WAIT!"

Roxas jumps as Demyx realise he forgot someone.

"I almost forgot Namine....how could I forget her? She is the only nice person around here. She is really shy and quite. She always sits in her room and draws. Marluxia found her one day while on a mission to Destiny Islands, after it was destroyed. She has no memory of her past."

Roxas clears his throat, "Are you supposed to have some memory of your past?"

Demyx shakes his head, "I don't have any memory of my past, just glimpses of some lady with long blonde hair. All I remember is a song and how to play the Sitar. Sometimes I catch myself looking at Kingdom Hearts wishing I could just see the moon instead."

"Kingdom Hearts? What's that?" Roxas asks.

A bell goes off, startling both of them. Demyx looks scared, "The ALARM!! I hope its not a Heartless attack!!"

"Heartless?" Roxas asks once again.

Demyx hops up and runs out the door, "Come on Roxas...were under attack. Xemnas will explain the rest tonight at the meeting, kay. Now, come on!!" He throws on an Organization coat at Roxas, pulling on his own. He dashes out the door, Roxas right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the Alarm....**

Xemnas storms down the hall, an ice pack placed on his head. He grumbles as he heads towards the infirmary, rage emitting all around him. He wasn't happy about his decision to let Marluxia train Roxas and is thinking about actually letting Axel take the boy. He arrives at the counter and slams his fist down on the top, ignoring the bell.

"Vexen! Tylenol, NOW!" He yells when he doesn't see anyone coming.

He hears a couple of voices in the back room, silently arguing about something. Xemnas prepares to go back there when Vexen appears trough the doorway. He nerviously twiddles his fingers together at seeing the Superior waiting.

"Oh, S-superior. I-I didn't expect you t-till later."

Xemnas looks at the clock, it reads 5:10, "You idiot, its after five. Is my Tylenol ready or not?"

Vexen goes ridged at being called idiot and calms down. He pulls out a bottle from his coat pocket and holds them towards the Superior.

Vexen smirks, "Hope you enjoy it Superior, its.....Extra Strength.."

Xemnas snatches the bottle from Vexens hand, and disposes of the ice pack on the floor.

"I'll enjoy it when it works!" He snaps at the scientist, not noticing how smug Vexen has gotten.

He empties the bottle in seconds and swallows all the pills, walking down the hall and into a portal. As he disappears Vexen lets lose with his evil laugh.

He grins crazily, "I've never felt so alive! That was quite thrilling, I was just about to not do it, but...I DID it. He shouldn't have called me an idiot, who's the idiot now, Superior?" He lets another laugh out.

Marluxia slaps him, "Control yourself, Vexen."

Vexen glares at Marluxia, "Control myself?! I was just fine till you rudely slapped me across the face. I should..." He notices Marluxia looking worriedly down the hall. Vexen stares at the young assassin, "What? What is it? What's wrong?! Is HE back?! OH My....NO. Superior I didn't do..."

Marluxia slaps him across the face again, "Quiet! He's not back...he took the whole bottle...." He says worriedly.

Vexen gasps, "T-THE WHOLE BOTTLE?!! Number 11, exactly h-how many 'pills' were in that bottle?"

Marluxia gulps and looks at Vexen, his blue eyes wide in fright, "Six."

The two Nobodies stare fearfully down the hall, worried about what they have just unleashed upon the castle.

***

Luxord groans as he wakes up, still light headed from the laughter. He opens his eyes and sees Kingdom Hearts before him. Only it was somehow upside down. He looks closely at it, wondering if he was drunk again. He is soon startled fully awake when he realises he's the one upside down, not Kingdom Hearts. He trys to move but discovers he is tied up, hanging from the side of Havoc's Divide, his own chamber. He looks down and sees the great casam below him.

"Bloody Hell? What the duce...XIGBAR! AXEL! Let me down this instant!" He stops and yelps as the rope slides down suddenly, jerking him ever closer to an early demise.

Axel chuckles, "You sure you want to be let down, Luxord? That first step's a doosey..."

Xigbar is laughing his head off, "Dude, you're right, THIS IS much better than punching him in the face. BWAhahahhaha."

Luxord looks up at the pair, Axel holding the rope over the railing.

He's trembling as he grins slightly, "C-come on lads, can't-t we straighten this out? For old time s-sake?"

Axel looks at Xigbar, "Hmmm...can we straighten this out? Xigbar, what do you think? Think we can let him off the hook?"

Xigbar looks over the railing, grinning wide, "Hmmm...I just don't know." He's struggling not to laugh.

Luxord loses it.

"WHAT! Come on, let me d-d.....I-I mean pull me UP! Pull me UP!! Come on guys, Puh-lease. I won't cheat eva again, mark my words! Just please, pull me up!!"

Axel and Xigbar burst out laughing at the spectacle, the Britian almost in tears. Luxord notcies that Axel almost drops the rope and gulps.

They calm down and Axel grins, "Alright Lux, well let you up."

He starts to pull him up, much to the gambler's relief.

"Axel, Xigbar. What are you doing?" A voice asks behind them.

Axel's so shocked he lets go of the rope.

***

Zexion sits in his library, reading 'Where the Red Fern Grows' out of curiousity. He's really getting into the book when he is enterupted by a blood curtling scream. He turns around just in time to see Luxord falling past his window. The man is tied up by a rope and is helplessly falling to his doom. Zexion groans and goes back to reading his book, not really interested in helping the Britian.

"Axel has something to do with this I bet." He chuckles at the little joke he just made. "Gambler..bet. heh." He turns away from the window and starts reading again.

***

Luxord watches in disbelief as the rope slips past his face. He lets out a blood curtling scream as he begins to descend, the castle zooming by him. This was a gamble on his life that he was sure he won't win. Flashes of his non-existant life flash before his eyes, the good and the horrible. If he had a heart it would be pounding like crazy. He squeezes his eyes shut as he starts to arrive at the end of the castle, the bottomless pit looming under him. Suddenly Luxord stops falling, the rope taunt once more. He opens his eyes and spots Xaldin, standing on top of his weapon, Ryugasen, in its dragoon form.

Xaldin grasps the rope and begins to pull up, "I got you Luxord." He breaths out, struggling to support Luxord's weight.

Luxord sighs in relief and looks up at Xaldin, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I really owe you one, Xaldin."

An alarm goes off, startling Xaldin. Luxord stares in disblief as the rope once again slips past his face.

"OH BLOODY HELL! NOT AGAIN!!!" Luxord yells out as he begins to fall again.

Xaldin catches the rope once more, jerking Luxord to a halt. Luxord moans, "I need rum." He looks down at the pit, shuddering at the thought of falling any further.

Xaldin growls and looks up at the castle, "Damn, the alarm. What the hell is going on Now?"

***

Roxas stumbles as he tries to keep up with the faster teen. Demyx looks around worriedly, trying to figure out which part of the castle the alarm was coming from. They go down the stairs in Twilight's view, the alarm bell groing louder. They exit into the Proof of Existance room, Roxas looks around at the room, the twelve tombstones freaking him out. Demyx looks down towards the Naught's Skyway.

"Come on Roxas, it sounds like its coming from over there." Demyx says and continues running.

Roxas groans and runs after him once more, Demyx easily out pacing the younger blonde. They hear footsteps behind them and turn around. Axel and Xigbar run out from one of the glowing Tombstones, their faces resembling ghosts. They run out onto the Naught's Skyway after Demyx and Roxas.

Axel stops Demyx, "Demyx! What's going on?! What's with the alarm?"

"I don't know, me and Roxas are trying to find out. Hey, what were you doing in Luxord's Chambers? Where's Luxord?"

Axel and Xigbar look sollum and look back towards the Havoc's Divide.

"Well, Um.....Luxord had...a....mishap." Axel begins.

Xigbar clears his throat, "He...fell."

Demyx and Roxas look at the two, stunded.

"Luxy fell?!" Demyx manages out, not believing them, his eyes saddened.

Suddenly the hear a scream of pain. Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx look towards the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"Larxene!" They yell and rush towards where the scream came from.

Roxas quickly runs after them, not wanting to lose them in this place. They enter a huge room, a large platform takes up most of the room. Larxene lies on the ground, injuried badly. Xemnas stands over her, a glazed look to his eyes. His Ethereal Blades held at her throat.

He laughs crazily, "How dare you defie me, Witch! I will have your head for this!"

Larxene looks terrified, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Xemnas chuckles evilly, a noticable drunkeness to his movements. He notices the four Nobodies standing before him. He growls as he spots Demyx.

"So, Luke Skywalker. You've returned. I shall kill you first!"

He leaps over Larxene and lunges at Demyx and swings his blade at the Nocturne's head. Demyx yelps and ducks, the blade slicing off his hood. Demyx faints from fear and collapses on the ground. Xemnas goes for the kill but is blocked by Axel. Axel struggles to stop Xemnas blades, the red energy burning the Chamkras.

Axel turns to Xigbar, "Get Demyx out of here! NOW!!"

Xemnas growls as Xigbar grabs up Demyx and running out of the room. Axel hops back as Xemnas swings his second blade, almost cutting off the pyro's hair. Axel and Roxas stand side by side, their weapons summoned. Axel looks in wonder at the two Keyblades in the young boy's grip. Xemnas crosses his blades infront off him, stumbling around.

"Get the 'hic' 'ell outta my way!" He yells, slurring badly.

Roxas looks shocked at Xemnas's behavior. Before, when he had first met the Superior he was very calm and collect. Now he was almost demonic.

"What's happened to the Superior?" He asks, as the Superior starts to laugh uncontrollably.

Axel shrugs and backs up fearfully, regretting staying behind with the new guy.

Saix walks in and looks at the scene before him. He spots Xemnas stumbling drunkedly towards the two Nobodies. Axel and Roxas are trying to calm the Superior but he's refusing to listen to reason. Saix couldn't care less about Axel but doubts the Superior would ever forgive himself for harming the new guy. Saix sighs and summons his Claymore, walking towards the scene.

"Forgive me, Superior." He says as he approaches Xemnas.

Xemnas glares at him, his eyes bloodshot, "A werewolf? I guess I'll have to kill you with my silver bullets. Now, DIE!!!"

Saix closes his eyes. When he opens them they are completely yellow. His long hair starts to float up as his Beserker form starts to make itself known. His fangs start to grow and the scar on his face opens up. He throws back his head and lets out a snarl, he then leaps upon the Superior, beating him senseless. Axel and Roxas stare in shock as the Superior gets his ass handed to him, the feral way. Axel whinces as Xemnas slams into the wall, the will to fight gone. He slumps onto the ground, his arms badly scratched up and mutiple bad injuries on him. Roxas just stares unbelieveably as Saix goes back to normal and rushes to the Superior's side. He helps the half-way knocked out Xemnas to his feet.

He turns to Axel and Roxas, holding the damaged Superior up, "We won't have a meeting tonight so, Axel. You give Roxas the tour and train him." He walks off towards the infirmary with Xemnas moaning in pain.

Axel stares in anger after Xemnas, "What! Why do I have to get the newbie? Ugh...." He turns and looks at Roxas, "Well, guess we're stuck together. Lets goes see if Demyx is ok." He walks towards the Naught's Skyway.

Roxas walks after him, also worried about his first friend here. They spot Xigbar bending over Demyx.

Xigbar shakes him, "DEMYX! Wake up, come on little dude, WAKE UP!!"

"Stop shaking me...Is awake." Demyx says half awake.

Xigbar stops and sighs as Demyx rubs his head, looking around confusedly.

Roxas runs up to him, "Demyx, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

Axel sigh, "Good, we don't want to lose another member today..." He stops himself to late, causing Demyx to look up.

"What happened to Luxy, why'd he fall?"

Xigbar gulps, "Um..well...."

"I'LL TELL YOU HOW I FELL!!" Everybody freezes and turns to spot Luxord and Xaldin coming down the steps.

Luxord is furious, his whole face red in anger. Xaldin just calmly walks behind him, preferring to let Luxord fuss them out. Axel and Xigbar look in disbelief as the supposedly dead gambler was standing infront of them.

"Those yobs tied me up and hung me over the flipping cliff to my Havoc's Divide! All because of some stupid card game.."

"That you cheated at!" Xigbar interupts.

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!! Anyway, then when they tried to pull me up, these imbeclies let the rope GO! If Xaldin hadn't had been there I'd still be falling in the bottomless pit below the castle!"

Axel and Xigbar move slowly behind Roxas and Demyx, not wanting to further anger Luxord.

"Now, what to do with you. First I'll turn you into dice and throw you around, THEN! OH, Then, I'll turn you into Cards and rip you...y...BWAhahahahaha." Luxord spots Roxas and falls on the ground laughing. "OH MY, HAHAHA. ITS-ITS Roxas. HAhahahaa, Did you enjoy meeting Marluxia, HAHAHAHA!!"

Roxas growls, "Don't talk about that."

Luxord turns around, his eyes watering up from laughing,"HEY, Xaldin, this is Roxas. Did you hear what Mar..." He's unable to finish the sentence.

Roxas has summoned his two Keyblades and has the Brit in a sort of head lock, the Keyblades dangerously close to his throat, "I'd stop right there if I were you."

The rest of the guys stare in shock at Roxas's speed and the fact that he has two Keyblades.

Luxord gulps and chuckles nerviously, "Right, then. I'll shut my trap. Yes. Quite right."

Roxas releases him and lets his Keyblades disappear. Axel grins wide, he likes this kid already. He feels a little bad for doubting the kid before.

"Way to go Roxas. You ain't bad after all, we start training tomorrow." He states.

Xaldin looks in shock, "YOU, train him? When did the Superior give you permission to do that?"

"Saix, told me to, oh. One last thing. We won't have a meeting tonight. Saix beat up Mansex so, see ya. Come on Roxas, I'll give you a grand tour of the Castle."

They leave Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin, confused and wondering why Saix would ever beat up the Superior.

***

Lexaeus is walking down the hall, just returned from a mission to Agrabah, supossedly to discover a new type of Heartless that was reported. Turns out, it was a fake, just some kid pretending to be a Heartless. Vexen would not be pleased with the report but the tall guy didn't care. If Vexen got too furious he could always shut him up by throwing a boulder at him. The first thing he notices when he gets back is Larxene limping down a hallway. Lexeaus looks curiously at her and walks towards her.

"Larxene? What happened?"

Larxene throws him a death glare, "What happened? The Superior's SNAPPED! That's what happened. He attacked me and tried to kill Demyx. Axel and the new guy are keeping him busy right now, so Axel will probally get killed. I hope he does, Axel annoys me to death. UGH!" She grabs her leg as another wave of pain courses through it.

"Would you like me to help you to the infirmary?"

"And let touch ME! Hell no, I'll heal my own damn self." She continues to lean against the wall for support as she walks down the hall.

Lexaeus shakes his head at her stubborness and continues down to Vexen's lab. He stops as he spots Saix carring an injuried Xemnas towards the infirmary. He shakes his head as he realise that Xemnas's injuries look like Saix made them but that can't be right.

"What happened while I was gone?" He groans and walks in the other direction, not caring about the report any more.

***

Xemnas groans as he lies in the Hospital Bed, his arms bandaged up and his leg in a cast. He's over the effects of the pills and is furious about being so easily tricked.

"VEXEN! What the hell did you do to me?" He yells out, not caring if Vexen heard him.

He looks beside him on the table and spots the dreaded bottle. He bites his lip as he moves his arm, picking up the medicine bottle. He brings it in front of his face, reading the label

_Extra Strength: Paopu Pills_

Xemnas pulls a pillow over his head, throwing the bottle across the room.

"Paopu Pills!! I should've known!" He sobs out. "Damn you, Vexen. I will make you suffer for this!!"

***

**Yes, the dreaded Paopu Fruit. See, me and my friend Sara make fun of the fruit because they never actually eat it in the game sooooo it must contain achohol or some sort of drug in it, that if taken will make you completely insane. I actually have a story about it but I am too lazy to type it up. My friend also turned it into a comic but she hasn't posted it up on Deviantart yet. Its really well drawn. But I will put the written story up soon so look out for it. Poor Luxord, I feel so bad for putting him through that. Will have to make it up to him.**

**Luxord: Really? You're going to make it up to me? How?**

**Keiko: Well..(Holds out a bottle of Rum)**

**Luxord: YES RUM! (grabs it up and dashes off)**

**Xaldin: Great, now he'll be passed out on the lounge couch again. Thanks. (Grumbles and walks off)**

**Keiko: Sheesh, I can't make everyone happy. Oh well. Have to go now, Demyx wants me to help fix his hood. Chow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Screams**

Xemnas Report 2

_Damn Vexen! Giving me Paopu Pills instead of Tylenol. I should have known when he stopped studdering that something was up. I have come up with the perfect way to punish him. As I write, Saix is dealing with him. I can't wait to hear his screams of horror, drug me will he. He will learn not to mess with me like that ever again. Saix had to stop me yesterday from killing Roxas and Axel, though he could've been a bit more gentle in his attack. Roxas seems to doing quite well, I heard he tried to cut off Luxord's head after he reffered to the Marluxia incident. I wish I could've been around to see the look on the Britian's face. I also heard Luxord was thrown off the side of the castle by Axel and Xigbar, something about cheating at a card game. Unbelievably it was Xaldin who rescued Number X from a certain death. Xaldin, I can't believe he actually saved a life instead of ending it. I must apologize to Demyx later on for trying to behead the young Nobody, as I was not in my right mind. I would apologize to Larxene but she probally deserved it. _

_Saix has instructed Axel to take over Roxas's training, I don't say I quite agree with him but its better than Marluxia. And Axel is our most acomplished fighter beside Saix and myself. Hopefully Roxas will adjust here nicely. Already his arrival has made an impact on the remaining memebers, Xigbar and Xaldin came by earlier to make sure that I hadn't brought a Keyblade Warrior into the Castle That Never Was instead of a Nobody. I assured them that he was a Nobody, infact I've discovered he is in fact Sora's Nobody. Xigbar and Xaldin was quite surprised but I told them NOT to tell Roxas of his true nature, no telling how he might react. For now its best he not know who his Somebody is._

A horrifying scream is heard in the background along with faint music. Xemnas grins in pleasure and sits back, enjoying the yells in terror.

_Ah, I see Saix has finally gotten to Vexen, serves him right. I hope this day haunts him for the rest of his non-exsitant life. Maybe next time he will think before he tries to pull a prank on me. Now, I need to think of a Proof of Existance for Roxas, our newest recruit. Well, since he has the Keyblade and he is the most important part of this Organization...._

_The Key of Destiny, Yes....that will do quite nicely._

***

Marluxia and Vexen tear down the hallway, Saix close on their heels. He looks madder than usual as he pursues the two Nobodies.

"Come back here VEXEN!!!" Saix growls, his Berserker self starting to show.

"Y-you heard the man, Vexen. Go to him!" Marluxia yells, running ahead of Vexen.

Vexen pants as he struggles to keep running, "HELL NO, DO YOU SEE HOW MAD HE IS?! This is your fault Marluxia! If I survive this you will pay!"

"IF you survive that is." Marluxia states, putting on a burst of speed, leaving the scientist in his dust.

"Marluxia!! Just you wait I'll..." Vexen is tackled by a rabid Saix.

Saix pins Vexen's arms behind him and forms a portal under them both, teleporting out of the hallway.

Marluxia turns around, a horrified look on his face, "Oh, hell. This is bad."

***

Vexen struggles against his bonds but is strapped firmly in the chair.

"Saix! What is the meaning of this?!" He yells at Saix.

Saix puts on some earplugs and pulls out a boombox, closing the door. Vexen looks in horror as he pops in a CD.

"W-what are...you doing Saix? What's on that Compact Disc?" He studders, looking quite fearful.

Saix grins evilly as he presses the play button, the Cake song starting to come on. Vexen goes pale and tries to break free from the chair.

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
If the way is hazy,  
You gotta do the cooking by the book  
You know you can't be lazy  
Never use a messy recipe,  
The cake will end up crazy  
If you do the-_

"No...NO..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Vexen yells, drowning out the rest of the song with his horrifying screams.

***

"And this is the lounge, we hang out here and play video games. Nobody has bet me yet at ATV Offroad racing, Xigbar came close once but couldn't keep it up." Axel says motioning to the room. A few couches are placed here and there in front of a huge widescreen TV that takes up most of the wall. He walks in and opens a mini-fridge and looks in there for something to drink.

Roxas nods and looks around, "Hey Axel. Who was that that beat up the Superior?"

"Oh, that was Saix. The Moonman."

"Moonman? Why is he called that?"

Axel grabs a coke and sits down a couch, "Well, its actually pretty funny. See...what happened was..."

***

Axel and Saix arrive in Halloween Town. Axel has on a grim reaper costume while Saix has on torn up clothes, looking as if he's a zombie, though neither of them are actually what they look like. They just picked up some disguises so as to not alert the people of this world that they aren't monsters. Saix pulls an index card out of his pocket and reads it.

_Go to Halloween Town and retreave a Silver Cane with a wolf head engraved on it. Then return it to its rightful owner_.

Saix looks at Axel, "So..Re- I mean Axel. Where do we start looking?"

Axel looks at him, still dazed by learning the truth about himself, "Um..well. I guess we could ask around town if anyone's seen a silver cane. In my point of view this is all a waste of time." He groans.

Saix twirls around staring at him, "No its not. If we don't do this mission we'll be Dusks! Is that what you want?"

Axel sighs, "I really don't care. I just want to go back to Midgar."

"Well, you can't so...how about trying to focus on this mission. Now come on." He walks towards the town, an unwilling Axel right behind him.

They arrive in town, dozens of Monsters walking around, decorating for Halloween. Saix looks in fear at them as they walk by him. Axel however is calm as a vampire walks in front of him. Saix clings onto Axel's sleeve and follows behind him, hoping to use the Nobody as a human shield.

Axel looks at Saix and sighs, "How can you be such a coward?" He smirks, "You know..they can smell fear."

Saix yelps and ducks behind Axel, "Don't say that, I don't want to be next on the menu for these guys! Lets just find that stupid cane and get out of here."

Axel laughs, acting more like his old self, "Ok, fine. HEY!" He yells.

Everybody freezes and looks at the two guys. Saix gulps and ducks further behind Axel.

"Any of you seen a silver cane with a wolf head on it?" He asks.

Saix looks at Axel like he's crazy, "Axel are you nuts, they're gonna eat us!" He whispers so that only Axel can hear him.

Axel whispers back, "You wanted to find the cane, well, now its a little easier."

A witch flies toward Axel and Saix, "Now that you mentioned it yes, a weird creature just walked through here with it in its hand. Say, are you Mike's boy?"

Axel looks confused, "Eh?"

SHe rolls her eyes, "Are you Death's son or not, never thought he would ever get an aire to his title."

Axel shakes his head, "Nah, I'm his second cousin twice removed. On his uncle's side."

Saix trembles, _Oh shit, he's blown it. They'll know he ain't a monster and they'll tears us to shreads!_ He thinks and gulps.

The witch smiles, "Oh, well any family of Mike's is welcome here. But anyway, the creature went that way towards the woods."

Axel bows, "Thank you, we'll be on our way now." He starts walking towards the woods, Saix rushing after him. Axel and Saix walk a little further into the woods before they start talking.

"Axel, why the hell did you do that?! If they knew we weren't monsters they would've eatten us!"

Axel shakes his head, "No they wouldn't have. Besides, we got the information we needed, didn't we?"

Saix sighs, "Yes, but that was reckless. Please try to not draw so much attention to us next time. OK?"

Axel nods and keeps walking. He stops as he sees a shadow moving infront of them. A Neoshadow materalizes infront of them. Axel hops back as it swipes at him.

"What the hell is that?!"

Saix gulps as he remembers all too well what that thing was, "A Heartless! That's how I lost my heart, I was attacked by one of those things!"

They notice the silver cane in its clawed hand.

Axel groans and summons his new Chamkras, still unuse to the weapons, "So I assume we have to fight it to get the cane?"

Saix summons his Claymore, he's unable to keep it up and it hits the ground. He tries to lift it up but its too heavy for him.

Axel groans and leaps infront of him, "I got this, weakling."

He charges at the Heartless, flames covering the weapons. He takes a stab at the Neoshadow but it ducks under the ground, catching Axel off gaurd. It zooms towards Saix who yelps in fear and lets go of his Claymore. He takes off running, leaving the heavy weapon behind, knowing he won't be able to fight with it. The Neoshadow leaps out off the ground towards Saix. He yells in fear as the Heartless rushes towards him. Suddenly the Heartless is sliced in half by a flying Chamkra. The cane hits Saix on the head as it drops out of the air. Axel catches the Chamkra and grins in truimphet.

"Cool, didn't know I could do that." He admires his Chamkras, think maybe its not so bad that he lost his heart. He lets the Chamkras disappear.

Saix rubs his head as he holds the cane in his hand, he looks at it in wonder, "Wonder who's the owner?"

Axel shrugs "How should I-I-I....." He looks behind Saix in fear. "Saix...don't move." He says slowly.

Saix goes riggded in fear and slowly turns his head to look behind him. A huge wolf stands behind him, growling and foaming at the mouth, its yellow eyes glowing in hatred.

"N-nice d-doggy..." He studders as the Wolf puts a paw forward.

Saxi can't stand it and starts to run, his fear overruling his common sense. The wolf tackles him, the prey instinct triggered. Saix yells in agony as the wolf's teeth clamp down on his shoulder, the blood running down his arm. Axel leaps into action, summoning his Chamkras once more. He lunges at the wolf and tries to get it off of the man. The Wolf shakes his head, tring to break Saix's arm, causing the man to screech in terror.

"Get off of him you dirty dog!!" Axel fire blasts the wolf in its face.

It leaps back, howling in pain and rolls on the ground, trying to put out its fur. Axel looks in wonder at his hands, not believeing that he used fire. He snapps out of it and runs over to Saix, helping him to his feet. Saix groans as Axel starts to make him run into the forest, away from the flailing wolf.

"Axel..the cane.." He says as they're running.

"Forget the stupid CANE, I'm getting you out of here!"

Saix looks feverish towards Axel, "Get...the cane.."

Axel sits Saix against a tree and turns to go back towards the cane, "Fine! I'll be right back, stay here." he tells Saix and runs back.

Axel grabs up the cane and turns to go back when he hears the wolf growl behind him. He turns around and backs up, the wolf angry that its fur had been burnt. It has patches of its fur gone on its face and around the neck revealing its pink skin. It howls and charges at Axel. Axel yelps and jumps over the charging wolf. He takes the cane and slams it into its head, knocking it to the ground. It yelps and stays on the ground. Its yellow eyes turn blue for a second, as cane takes effect.

He holds the cane up and whistles, "Hey, this yours? You want the stick?" He waves it in front of the Wolf.

The Wolf's tail begins to wag as it follows the waving cane with its eyes. Axel stops and throws it, "Fetch!" The Wolf dashes into the woods after the flying stick.

Axel, not wanting to wait till it comes back runs back towards Saix. He approaches Saix, who looks worse off than before.

"Saix, you ok?" Axel asks as he helps the guy up.

Saix groans sweat pouring off his forehead, "Where's the ...cane.."

"Turns out that it was the wolf's, so mission complete. Now, lets get you back to the Castle to get you fixed up." He opens a portal and helps Saix through it. He apears near the infirmary. Vexen happens to turn the corner, reading a report. He looks up and spots Axel helping a bloody Saix down the .

"Number VIII? What the hell happened?!" Vexen yells dropping his report every where.

Axel groans, "A huge wolf attacked us. He's injured bad. Can you direct us to the infirmary?"

Vexen nods, "Of course. This way!" He starts to run back towards the infirmary, Axel helping Saix behind him. They arrive in the infirmary and Axel lays a barely alive Saix onto a bed.

Vexen comes back with a full hospital get up on followed by Zexion, "Number VIII, get out now. We need to treat him." Zexion says, pushing Axel out the door.

Axel groans and tears off his bloodstained coat, his old Turk Uniform underneath. He disposes of the coat in the trash and sits down on the ground, exhausted and worried for Saix.

Xigbar comes running up, "Dude, where have you been? You're mission should've been done with by now. Hey, where's your coat?" He notices how shaken up Axel is. "Dude, what's the matter? Where's Saix?"

Axel explains everything to the second in command. Afterwards Xigbar shakes his head in aggervation, "Xemnas sent you on that mission? That's at least a S-ranked mission! You could've been killed! I'm gonna have a talk..."

They hear yelling from the infirmary room and hop up from the ground. They hear a horrible snarling and glass shattering on the other side of the door. Zexion flys through the door, thrown by something. He skids to a stop infront of Axel and Xigbar.

His eyes are wide in fright, "Axel....that wasn't just a wolf..."

Suddenly the doors fly open, revealing a strange looking man. They take a second to realise that it Saix. His blue hair is flying up and his once blue eyes were solid yellow. He lets out a snarl and summons his Claymore. Once the weapon hampered Saix and he wasn't even able to lift it. Now, he held it with one hand, as though it was light as a feather. He charges at the three in front of him, snarling the whole time.

"It was a Werewolf!!!" Zexion yells as he gets up and begins to run.

Axel and Xigbar run after him as Saix runs after them, yelling in anger.

Axel skids around a corner as Saix turns his attetion to the Turk. Axel groans and speeds up, not wanting Saix to catch him. Saix leaps up and throws the Claymore at Axel. Axel jumps to the side, avoiding the Claymore just barely. He slams into a wall and stumbles falling onto the floor. Saix leaps upon Axel, and tries to bite down on the Nobody. Axel grabs the rabid man's throat and pushes back, keeping him just inches from bitting down and probally ripping out his throat. Saix roars in his face, trying desperatly to bite him. Suddenly he stops and falls limp. Axel pushes him off of him and moves away from him. Saix goes back to normal as he falls unconsious. Axel hears a sigh of relief and looks up.

Xigbar is hanging upside down from the ceiling, his guns in his hands, "That was a close one dude...you ok?"

***

"Afterwards Vexen was only able to half cure him. He can't turn other people into werewolves and he can control himself. Saix calls it is Beserker form, so don't ever get him mad. He will go Berserk on you like he did to the Superior yesterday."

Roxas nods, "So..why don't I have to prove myself with a mission like everyone else?"

Axel shrugs, "Guess its because you wield a Keyblade. Xemnas's been looking for a Nobody who can use one so you're lucky. As for me I...."

They hear a horrifying scream echoing from somewhere in the castle. Along with soft music in the background.

Axel drops his Coke in surprise, as the screams continue to echo throughout the castle.

"What's going on now?" Roxas says, summoning his Keyblades.

Axel stops him, "That's coming from the meeting room, we better not bother with it. No telling what's going on now."

***

Marluxia walks neveriously back to his room, "What are they going to do to Vexen? I hope its not too dreadful."

He jumps as Vexen's screams echo throughout the castle.

"Oh, shit. Vexen is so going to kill me!" He cringes as he thinks of what they must be putting him through.

He shudders and keeps walking towards the hall passing by Lexaeus. Lexaeus just stares at where the screaming is coming form shaking his head in confusion.

"What did happen while I was gone?" He walks towards Zexion's Library, hopefully the younger Nobody would know something about this.

***

**Yes it wasn't much happenong at the Organization that day, aside from Vexen being tortured by Saix so Axel was remembering back when he first joined the Organization. I would like to give the credit to torturing Vexen with that song to Organization VI who wrote the story, **_**Those Lacking Spines**_**. I thought it was a neat idea and had to put it in here at least once. Wonder when Lexaeus will finally figure out what has happened? Next time we will discover Vexen's fate and how he gets revenge on Marluxia. Till then, chow.**

**Demyx: Where was I? Why ain't I in this chapter?**

**Keiko: Well, I think you were with....I'll explain in the next chapter I guess, this chapter was more focused on Saix and Axel. Why can't you be like Zexion? He's only appeared in one paragraph and he's not complaining. You had a huge speaking part in the first chapter.**

**Demyx: Yeah, but I thought you liked me. (Tears up)**

**Keiko: (Hugs Demyx) I do Demy, its just that there wasn't enough room in here to fit you. You'll be in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Demyx: Kay. (Walks off)**

**Keiko: You can't help but love him. Anyway, I will soon put up my first Organization interview. I just have to have Mixalis interview Roxas, Luxord, Zexion, and Vexen. Then I'll post it up. Look forward to it.**

**Oh, I almost forgot, I don't own Kingdom Hearts Characters**

**I own Keiko Sahara, and Mixalis**

**I thankfully don't own the Cake Song, Vexen is right, it is the most torturious song ever invented. Even I would probally react the same way if I was tortured like that. (Shudders)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Roses**

Chapter 4

Xaldin and Xigbar look in the direction of where the screams were coming from, unable to move. Xigbar is still pooring the coffee into his coffee cup, the hot liquid spilling onto the floor. With out taking his eyes from the hallway, Xaldin stops Xigbar from pouring anymore onto the white table. Suddenly the screams stop.

Xaldin slowly turns to face Xigbar, "What the hell was...who the hell was that?" He says.

Xigbar shrugs, "How should I know?" He looks into the hallway again."Wonder what made them scream like that?"

Xaldin shrugs, "I don't know, but what ever it was, I don't want to experince it."

Xigbar looks down and notices the huge stain of coffee on the table, "Aw, SHIT! I wanted that coffee too." He moans.

Suddenly they hear a comosion in the hallway and look up. A very drunk Luxord appears in the doorway, leaning agaisnt the doorway, a bottle of rum in his hand. (See chapter 2 to see how he got said bottle of rum)

He grins very goofily, "Hullo, Xaldan. Ave u seen Sai and Vexan?."

Xaldin groans and looks at the drunk brit, "Did you drink the WHOLE bottle?"

Luxord holds the bottle up to his eyes and squints hard, "Um....Yus. Yus I ave....XIGY!" He yells as he spots Xigbar.

He runs up to Xigbar and throws his arm around his shoulder, "'Bout wat appened yesday. I forgive ya, yus u did drop me but ay, it twas all good fun. Right?" He grins in Xigbar's face, giggling slightly.

Xigbar pushes him off of him, "Luxord, get control of yourself, you're acting like an idiot, man. You probally couldn't even win..." He grins an evil smile. He puts his hand on Luxord's shoulder, "Hey, dude. How say you we play a little game of poker? Betting is allowed."

Luxord stumbles drunkedly smiling big. "Oy, yus, I play a game of poka wit u. I needed sume munny anyways."

Xigbar begins to walk off with Luxord when he is snatched back by Xaldin, "Xigbar. You can't take advantage of him like this. Better to beat him fair and square than when his shit-faced! Have you no honor?"

Xigbar shakes his arm, making Xaldin let go, "Nope! I'm a sore loser who needs to be satisfied."

He turns around and groans, Luxord is passed out on the floor. He lies face down on the ground, his chin resting on the empty rum bottle.

"Damn, there goes my easy win." Xigbar groans.

Xaldin grins and continues drinking his coffee, opening up the Nobody Times. Xigbar is tempted to kick the drunk brit but passes, instead walking out into the hallway. He spots Demyx walking down the hallway, his head bobbing up and down to the song on his IPod.

"Hey, Dem!" Xigbar calls out.

Demyx doesn't even notice Xigbar and continues to walk to the beat of the song. Xigbar grins and disappears, reappearing upside down on the ceiling. He waits in anticipation for the young Nobody to walk towards him.

Demyx walks down the hall, singing along to the song on his IPod "I like my Sitar, I like my sitar. I play the sitar, sitar. Where ever I go, oh.."

Xigbar grins as he walks right under him. He pops right in front of the Nobody, "BOO!!"

Demyx hops back, "Hotshit!!!" He yells out.

Xigbar laughs his head off at Demyx reaction to him.

Demyx glares at him, taking the headphones out of his ears, "Xigbar! Don't do that, I almost had a heart attack."

Xigbar grabs his sides in laughter, "Demyx, we don't have hearts."

Demyx pouts, "We do too have hearts, I don't care what Xemnas says."

Xigbar wipes his eye in as he calms down, "Whatever dude, so...Luke...how's your hood?" He bursts out laughing again.

Demyx growls and pushes Xigbar's head back, moving Xigbar out of his way and continues walking down the hall. Xigbar groans as he cracks his back, falling to the ground.

He hops up, "Demy, I was just kiding. Come on Demy, don't be mad."

Demyx stops and looks back, "Ok, but don't scare me any more....huh?" he looks down the hall behind Xigbar.

Saix is walking out of the meeting room, looking very pleased with himself. He walks briskly towards Xemnas's room, grinning evilly. Xigbar and Demyx watch as Saix disappears around the corner. They look back at the meeting room, curious as to what exactly the Nobody was doing in there.

"What do you think is in there?" Demyx asks.

Xigbar slinks up to the door, grining evilly, "Don't know but I'm 'bout to find out."

He kicks the door open, his guns drawn as he enters the room. No telling what the moonman could be hiding in there so Xigbar didn't want to be caught offgaurd. Demyx dashes in after him, his eyes wide in curiousity. The two Nobodies stare in shock at the scene before them. Vexen is curled up in a dark corner of the room, whimpering and mumbling to himself. Xigbar lets his Sharpshooters disappear as he rushes over to Vexen. Xigbar realises that it must have been him screaming in horror. Demyx just stands there his face pale as he sees the state of the scientist.

"Vexen! Vexen! Are you ok?........Say something dude, anything!" Xigbar shakes Vexen, trying to snap him out of his trance.

Vexen yells in terror and backs away from Xigar, "XIGBAR! The cake! Oh, Kingdom Hearts, the Cake. Xigbar, the cake, c-cake, CAKE!!" He yells hysterically.

Xigbar is caught offgaurd for a second, staring at Vexen, "What did Saix do to you??" He says to himself. He turns to Demyx, "Demy, go get Xaldin. I think might need his help with this one."

Vexen pulls Xigbar towards him down to him by the front of his coat, "IT was horrible! The cake, c-cake, CAKE!! Cook it by the b-book. THE BOOK!! OH, Hearts , THE BOOK, b-book!!"

Demyx rushes into the hallway, "XALDIN! Vexen's lost it!"

Xaldin groans, "I'm kinda busy right know, number XI. I don't feel like playing one of your stupid...." He looks up from the paper, "Did you just say Vexen's gone crazy?"

"Yes, he's talking nonsense about cakes and books to Xigbar and he was curled up in ball in the corner whimpering. Saix had just left the meeting room looking very happy. I hope Vexen's alright..."

Xaldin hops up from the table and rushes towards the meeting room. He spots Vexen yelling in Xigbar's face, the man has the freeshooter in a headlock, slowly choking the life out of him.

"LAZY!!! TASTY!!! You got to cook it by the book, Xigbar, THE BOOK!" He grins crazily and squeezes tighter.

Xigbar is trying to get out of the mad scientist's grip but Vexen is stronger than he looks. Xaldin rushes over and slaps Vexen across the face. Vexen releases Xigbar and the man takes a gasp of air.

"Even! Snap out of it!" Xaldin yells grabbing the scientist by his shoulders and shaking him.

Vexen rubs his cheek and looks at Xaldin, "Thanks, I needed that."

Xigbar backs away from Vexen and gets up, "What the hell was that for Vexen? What did Saix do to you?!"

Vexen shudders, "Terrible things that would better be left unsaid or otherwise ever mentioned again." He growls and balls up his fists, "Marluxia will pay for making me take the blame for drugging the Superior!"

Xaldin looks at him, "Xemnas was drugged? So that's what the alarm bell was for yesterday. He must have went on a rampage."

Xigbar nods, "Yeah, he tried to kill Demyx, Axel, and Roxas but Saix beat up Mansex and walked him to the infirmary."

"Roxas? Who's that?" Vexen asks, forgetting his horrify experience.

"Oh, you haven't met the newest member of the Organization, he just arrived yesterday. He's Sora's Nobody." Xaldin replies.

"S-SORA?! The Keyblader? You mean to tell me we have a-a Nobody with a K-KEYBLADE?!" Vexen looks very pleased.

Xigbar shakes his head, "Nope, TWO Keyblades."

"Two! t-two Keyblades?! He's perfect study material....I could gain lots of data about the Keyblade and how it releases hearts. Yes, I will enjoy doing many expirements on..."

"NO! Roxas is off limits Vexen...you remember what happened to Alexia?" Xaldin says.

Vexen grumbles and walks towards the exit, "Fine...now if you two don't mind...I have some revenge to attend to." He pushes Demyx out of the doorway and walks towards his lab, leaving the 3 Nobodies behind.

***

Axel ducks as Roxas takes a slash at his head, almost slicing off his red spikey hair. Axel grins and knocks the young Nobody backwards. Roxas falls to the floor on his back, yelling in pain. Axel twirls his Chamkras and lets them disappear, grinning in amusement.

"Too slow Roxas, if you would've been a bit more quicker you might have had a chance of giving me a new look."

Rpxas grins and wipes his mouth, "I'll get better, just you wait."

Axel laughs and helps him to his feet, "Hey, you want to go take a break and grab some lunch?"

Roxas nods, "Sure, I'm starving."

They walk out of the training room and head down the hall.

Axel turns to Roxas, "So, how you like the Organization so far?"

"Its ok, so far the only people here that I know are you and Demyx. I haven't met many people yet."

Axel grins, "Well, that will soon be fixed. You probally meet the rest at lunch. But a few words of advice before you meet everyone. Rule number 1: DON'T go near Vexen, he will probally turn you into a human...uh, i mean Nobody Lab Rat. Rule 2: Don't call Zexion, emo, short, a runt or anything about height. And don't steal his book, unless you like the Goosebumps Series. Rule 3: Don't go near Saix, he'll probally eat you. Rule 4: Don't go near Marlu...oh, you probally already know that one. Rule 5: Don't steal Xaldin's Sake and Don't steal Luxord's Rum. That's about it though, if you discover a few more let me know so I can add them to the list."

Roxas gulps, "Lab rat....what is he a mad scientist?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"Oh, ok.....Who the hell is that?" He points down the hall at a monster of a man.

Axel laughs, "Oh, that's just Lexaeus."

Roxas looks at Lexaeus, "He's really tall..."

Lexaeus walks up to the two, "Axel, what's been going on? I've been hearing screaming in the castle and yesterday Larxene was injured. I also saw Saix carring an injured Superior to the infirmary."

Axel shrugs his shoulders, "How should I know....all I know is that the Superior went nuts and tried to kill Larxene, Demyx, me and Roxas."

"Roxas?" Lexaeus looks at Roxas who is cowering behind Axel, staring at the tall guy.

"Yeah, he's our newest member. Roxas, R-O-X-A-S. Got it memorized?"

Lexeaus groans as Axel does his catch phrase. "Well, do you know where Vexen is?"

"Vexen...nope. Ain't seen him today."

"Well, thanks Axel." He walks off.

Axel looks at Roxas, "Why are you hiding behind me?"

"Rule Number 6: Don't get crushed by Lexaeus...he's huge and looks like he'll crush me with a huge hammer!"

Axel laughs while Roxas looks at him like he's crazy. If only he knew how true he was, Axel thinks.

***

Vexen snickers evilly as he walks back to his lab, his mission of revenge complete. A bottle of Shampoo in his hands.

***

Marluxia steps out of the shower and drys his hair in the towel. He slips the Organization coat on over his regular clothes.

"Ah, a nice hot shower was just what I needed." He walks towards the lunch room, taking off the towel.

He enters the room and sits down, waiting for lunch to open. He notices that everybody is staring at him strangly. Axel is on the floor laughing while Larxene just stares in shock. Zexion, who is never interested in anything is staring intensly at the assassin's hair. Xigbar is trying to hold in his laughter as Xaldin shakes his head in confusion.

"What? What are you all staring at? Is something on my face?"

The Nobodies refuse to answer, still staring at him. Roxas is snickering at Marluxia while Axel continues to roar with laughter. Luxord stummbles into the lunchroom, suffering from a hangover. He looks at Marluxia and shakes his head.

"Great, now I'm hallucinating....what's next, is Zexion going to be taller than me?"

Marluxia is getting impatient, "Would somebody please explain what you are all....." He freezes as he sees a drop of black drip onto the table.

He lifts his hands to his hair and pulls them in front of his face. His hands are covered in black hair dye. He's trembling in horror as he sees his once beautiful pink locks are now jet black.

"MY HAIR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! ITS RUINED! RUINED!" He falls to his knees, almost in tears. "WHY? WHY MY HAIR?! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A TH....he didn't."

Xigbar bursts out laughing, falling on the floor, joining an already laughing Axel. Larxene runs up to him and tries to comfort him.

"Its ok...we can fix this. Don't panic, it can be fixed."

"FIXED? ITS BLACK! JET BLACK! How can you possibly fix black, I'm not bleaching my hair! I refuse to join all the blondes we have here. UGH!!" He storms out of the cafe, his hair dripping black everywhere.

Larxene follows after him, trying to calm him down. Saix looks as the two pass by him, wondering what had happened to the assassin's hair.

***

Xaldin, getting impatient with waiting for his food gets up. "I'll be right back Xigbar, I'm going to see what the hold up is."

Xigbar is laying his head down on the table, still snickering with laughter. "Whatever dude, how could you not see that as hilarious? That was funny as hell!"

Xaldin, "Oh, its funny know..but just wait till tommorrow, he'll be complaining and whining the whole day and since the Superior's out of comisiion for a while...."

Xigbar finally realises it, "Damn. He'll be bitching to me." Xigbar slams his head down on the table.

"And me..so. I don't find it funny at all." He walks towards the kitchen doors and opens them. He spots the lone cook, Dox, mumbling to himself as he sprinkles some powder from a box on the food.

"Dox? What is the hold up?"Xaldin says.

Dox jumps in fear and turns around, his eyes wide in fear. "X-Xaldin....I didn't..I haven't.....um.....hi."

Xaldin spots what the cook is trying to hide, a box of rat poison. Xaldin growls and grabs the cook up by the collar of his shirt.

"You were trying to KILL US?!"

The cook trembles, "N-no...I was...um...trying a new spice. Ruat Possion, you know, Le possion...hehe...'gulp'"

Xaldin throws the cook onto the floor and summons his spears.

***

"Wonder when the food is going to be here...I'm starving." Roxas says to Axel and Demyx.

Demyx grins, "Don't worry Roxas, Dox will have our food ready any..."

"AAHAG-" They hear a yell from the kitchen.

Roxas looks scared, "What happened now?"

Axel groans and rubs his temples, "Looks like we won't be getting lunch today."

**Here's the next chapter. For all the Marluxia fans out their I'm truly sorry,but don't blame me. It was Vexen who switch his shampoo for hair dye. And...Marly shouldn't have convince Vexen to drug the Superior. Poor Luxord, I didn't mean for him to drink the whole bottle in one sitting.**

**Axel: What you expect him to do...save it for later? He is a gambler, he will drink the whole thing in one sitting and probally more just to try his luck.**

**Roxas: So, that's why he was stumbling. I didn't realise he was drunk.**

**Demyx: He wasn't drunk, he was just a little too happy.**

**(Keiko, Axel, and Roxas look at Demyx, shaking their heads)**

**Keiko: Have you been around Vexen lately?**

**Demyx: Maybe...**

**Axel: Great, he's been experimenting on Demyx, again. I swear one day I'll kill him in a firey, blazing death!**

**Roxas, Demyx, and Keiko back away from the pissed off red head.**

**Roxas: Right....you keep thinking Superior would never approve of it.**

**Keiko: Good luck with that dream Axel, who knows..it might come true.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor any of their characters**

**I own Keiko**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its All Good**

_Xemnas Report 3_

_My wounds have finally healed, no thanks to Vexen. Saix dealed with him quite nicely yesterday, I enjoyed listening to his screams of horror. Although the scream of death I did not. It seems, Xaldin, in his fit of fury, has once again killed the castle's only cook. Dox was a good cook, I wish we could've kept him but he faded away before Saix could rescue him. Xaldin swears that Dox was trying to kill us, but who would want to kill us? Well, aside from that, Roxas seems to be getting along just fine. He is starting to hang out with the wrong people though. Namely Axel and Demyx, the castle two trouble makers. I'll have to split them up before Roxas becomes like them. Back to the chef problem, thanks to Xaldin, we now have no one to cook our food and I don't feel like turning another Dusk into a Nobody just to make them cook. Axel has volunteered to be castle's cook until further notice. If no replacement is found I'll make Xaldin have kitchen duty. I'll teach him to kill the staff._

_A urgent matter has come to my attention, seems some Nobody has switched the Shampoo with hair dye, and now Marluxia is mopeing around the castle acting more emo than Zexion does. He's complaining that no one cares and how cruel and horrible his non-existance is. Larxene is trying to straighten out this hair problem but Marluxia refuses to listen, seems he doesn't want to be blonde or strip his hair. Quite frankly, I think the new look looks good on him. Better than having bright pink hair, I swear, number XI has horrible choice in colors. Tommorrow I'm sending Roxas on his first mission, but I haven't decided where to send him yet. Meanwhile I've sent Demyx to go investigate a strange occurance in the Pride Lands. Seems a Corrdior of Darkness has open there allowing the animals there to come into this castle. Already Saix has had to kill a rat he found in the showers. Hopefully he'll figure out how to close it and if he succeds in this mission I might send him on more missions. Now that Axel has kitchen duty and Demyx is on a mission maybe Roxas will befriend other, more suitable members._

***

Axel grumbles as he heads towards the kitchen, "Damn, Mansex, giving me kitchening duty. I want to spend time with Roxas and Demyx, but no....I HAVE FUCKING KITCHEN DUTY. I don't even know how to cook. Or how to work a stove...or what a spatula is...or basically what exactly is in a damn kitchen."

He opens the doors and stares at the room, hundreds of pots and pans sorround him. Along with many different kitchen untensils. He moans as he sees all the many different and complicated things. He picks up a pan and looks at it in question. Not really knowing what he is doing. He heads towards the stove, placing the pan on the counter beside him.

"Don't worry, its all good. Can't be too hard. After all it does use some fire, and I know FIRE." He turns the nob on the stove.

A small flame ignites and covers the eye of the stove. Axel bends down and squints at the tiny pathetic flame before him.

"That's a poor excuse for a flame! I'll fix that." He raises his hands above the eye and concentrates, summoning his full power.

"BURN BABY BURN!"

***

Demyx groans as he walks towards the rogue portal. He takes a deep breath and walks through.

"All I have to do is close it, that's all I have to do." He says as the darkness sorrounds him. When he reappears he's a long slender cheetah, standing in the Pride Lands. His hood is drapped on his neck, almost like a collar. Immediatly the heat is unbearable for the water element. He starts to pant as he looks around.

"Not one cloud, dang. This bites." He says to himself.

"You said it, cat."

Demyx yelps as he's tackled by three hyenas. He's pinned to the ground by the three as they try to tear him apart.

He yells in fear, "Dance Water Dance!"

A torrent of water crashes down on the four and the hyenas are shoved off. Demyx wastes no time and takes off running into the Pride Lands. The hyenas shake off the water and pursue him. He yelps and runs faster, using the cheetah's running abilities to his advantage. He laughs as he leaves the Hyenas far behind. Suddenly he stops laughing when he spots more and more Hyenas coming from all around, and the worst part is..Demyx is overheating. He didn't really pay much attention when Vexen had a lecture on his Pride Lands form. See cheetahs can only run for short distances before they overheat and collapse from exhaustion. Now he wishes he would've paid attention.

"HELP!" He yells as he pushes himself to keep running, the Heyenas catching up to him.

***

Zexion walks down the hall, wondering why it was so quite around the castle. Yesterday had been so choatic, especially, Vexen's screams of horror. Zexion shakes his head at the choas that had happened.

Zexion looks down the hall and spots Roxas, looking a little confused and hoplessly lost.

"Hey, Roxas..right?"

Roxas sighs as he sees its just Zexion, "Yeah, that's me."

"Listen, about yesterday. The Organization doesn't really act like that all the time. We're usually a little more controlled in our behavior."

Roxas grins, "That's Ok. I enjoyed yesterday, it was funny and exciting. I hope we have more days like that."

Zexion groans, "Be careful what you wish for." He continues to walk down the hall.

Roxas follow's after him, keeping him in his sights.

Zexion stops and truns around, "Why are you following me?"

Roxas chuckles nerviously, "Well.....its kinda funny. I was trying to find Axel or Demyx when I took a wrong turn and...well, I got lost."

Zexion slaps his forehead in aggrivation, "You mean to tell me that idiot, Axel, didn't teach you how to use the Corridors of Darkness?"

"Corridors of what?"

Zexion grabs Roxas' coat and drags the young Nobody with him, "Follow me, Luxord is going to teach you how to use them. He is better at teaching new recruits and he can freeze time which is a plus."

"What? Demyx told me not to go near him, he'll steal my clothes."

Zexion stops cold and looks at Roxas, "That's only if he's playing strip poker, NOW come on!" He continues down the hall Roxas following after him.

***

Xigbar walks towards the kitchen, "I hear Axel got kitchen duty. Heh, this ought to be good." He opens the door, "Hey Axel!"

"Burn, Baby, Burn!!" Axel yells his hands over the small flame.

Xigbar's eyes go big and he dives onto the floor as a huge eruption of flames engulfs the entire castle. Axel yells and ducks as the flame goes out of the pyro's control.

"Axel, you idiot! There's damn grease everywhere! YOU DONT MAKE FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!!!!" Xigbar yells while crawling Camando style on the floor.

Axel dashes out of the room after Xigbar, keeping close to the ground, "Where's Demyx when you need him?"

***

Demyx shakedly stands his ground as the Hyenas start circling around him, their eyes glowing in hunger. A wall of water is sorrounding Demyx, that's the only thing protecting him from the onslaught of Hyenas. His energy is being drained by keeping up the waterwall and from running to the point of exhaustion. He stares at them with wide eyes and is panting frantically, the symptoms of overheating. A Hyena lunges at the waterwall and Demyx growls and the water attacks the Hyena. The hyena is knocked back with a yelp.

"Where the hell is backup! DO I EVEN HAVE BACKUP?!" His sight getting dizzy.

He shakes his head and shakes it off. The Hyenas look pissed at Demyx, getting tried of being plastered with water. Demyx looks frantically around, searching anywhere for an escape route. He spots a opening that leads towards a canyon. He splashes some water on himself, trying to calm down his overheating, the cool water clearing his head, helping him think. He dashes out of the water wall and heads down the canyon. He sees Elephant Bones all around him. He hears the Hyenas take chase.

"Leave me alone!" Demyx yells as he dashes down the narrow alleys, almost tripping over the many scattered bones lying around.

The hyenas stare cackling as they close in on Demyx. Demyx looks behind him at the 30 or more Hyenas pursing him. Suddenly a hyena lands on top of the young Nobody, pinning him to the ground.

"NO!" He yells as the hyena licks its lips.

It goes for the kill. Suddenly a roar freezes the hyena in its attack.

The hyena growls, "Damn, Scar has the worst timing..."

A female hyena sighs, "He sounds angry enough, we better see what's up, Banzi."

Banzi, who still has Demyx pinned on the ground growls, "Well he can wait, Shenzi, I just chased down this prey and I'm not about to let it go for some grumpy king."

Demyx gets ready to yell out Dance Water Dance when Banzi puts his paw down on his muzzle, preventing Demyx from saying anything.

"Besides, he's hurt our pride...to be bested by a cheetah, with WATER! I'm not letting it go."

Demyx gulps and trys to get away, but being only a teen cheetah and not being very strong he gets nowhere. Shenzi sighs and rolls her eyes. She stops as she spots something. She grins evilly.

"I know a way we can keep him here, while we go to Scar."

Banzi looks up, "How?"

She points to a rib cage that's embedded into the rock, enough space to fit a small feline. Banzi grabs Demyx by the scruff of his neck. Demyx suddenly becomes paralized. Banzi drags the weakened cheetah over to bones throwing him in. Demyx struggles to get up but stops as he sees them kick a huge rock in front of the opening, trapping him. They laugh and take off into the distance.

"Now's my chance..." Demyx groans out and trys to summon a portal.

Nothing happens. Demyx yells out and trys to ram the ribs, only hurting his shoulder in the process. He flops to the ground.

"Where's Axel when you need him?"

***

"Luxord...I need a favor." Zexion approaches the blonde Nobody. Roxas following behind him.

Luxord looks up and waves, "Hey there, Zexion. What brings you here...oh. Hello Roxas."

"Well, I need you to teach...." He stops, sniffing the air. He gets real wide eyed. "fire...FIRE!" He yells as the flames start to head towards the three. Roxas and Luxord dive to the floor as the flames shoot over them, just avoiding getting hit. Zexion however gets hit and falls to the ground, yelling in pain. Luxord rushes towards him, the hall on fire.

"Zexion! Roxas, follow me, we have to get out of here." He coughs out.

Roxas nods, covering his mouth with his sleeve. Luxord picks up Zexion and runs down the hall. He turns a corner, almost crashing into Marluxia, his hair stilled dyed black.

"Luxord, what the hell is going on?! What happened....Zexion?!"

A section of the hall starts to collapse.

Luxord growls, "OH BLOODY HELL! Forget this!"

He holds his hand infront of him and a black swirling vortex appears. Roxas looks fearfully at it, not sure what to make of it. Marluxia and Luxord dash into it. Roxas looks at the collapsing roof and dives into the portal, just avoiding the burning roof.

They appear outside in the town that never was. Roxas looks back and gasps as he sees the whole castle ablaze.

Luxord lies Zexion on the ground, "Zexion...Zexion. Come on chap..wake up."

Zexion doesn't answer. Luxord lies his head on his chest and gasps.

"SOMEBODY GET VEXEN! HE'S NOT BREATHING!!" He yells out.

Xigbar hears this and runs off toward where Vexen and Lexaeus satnd, "VEXEN!!"

Vexen looks up, everbody covered in soot. "What is it number II?"

"Zexion's not BREATHING!!" He yells out, motioning for them to follow him.

"WHAT?!" Lexaeus says, dashing towards where Xigbar is starting to go towards.

Vexen follows, summoning a med kit. Luxord is pressing down on his chest, not sure if CPR will work on a person without a heart.

"Come on, Zex. Fight it." Luxord says.

Roxas looks worriedly down, not sure what to do. Alreday Marluxia is panicing, "OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS! HE'S NOT DEAD IS HE? Please tell me he's not dead."

"Not on my watch." Lexaeus says.

Vexen and Xigbar are right behind him. Lexaeus grabs the med kit out of Vexen's hands and grabs up an air pump. He bends down, getting on his knees and placing the face mask over Zexion's face.

"Luxord, keep that up, not sure if it will work but it might make his lungs work."

Lexaeus starts pumping the bag at the end, forcing air into the young Nobody.

Axel looks on guiltily, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, "Oh, hell...no...come on."

Xemnas, Xaldin, Larxene and Saix run up to the group of Nobodies, "What in Kingdom Hearts is going.....on." Xemnas spots them trying to save Zexion.

Lexaeus keeps pumping, not wanting to lose his only friend, "Zexion..."

Zexion takes a deep breath and starts coughing. Everbody sighs in relief as he opens his eyes.

"Lex....Where the hell is Axel. I'm...going to kick his ....ass." Zexion says between the coughs.

Luxord sighs and falls to the ground, passing out. Lexaeus groans and shakes his head and chuckles, relieved that Zexions ok.

Everybody else truns their attention to Axel. Xigbar rolls up his sleeves, "Axel..." He clenches his hands into fists.

Axel chuckles nerviously, back away as Xigbar, Xemnas, Saix, Xalidn, and Marluxia close in on him.

"Burger King anyone? Heh...heh....ee." He gulps as Xemnas glares at him.

"Burger King....BURGER KING?! AXEL! You've burned down The Castle That Never Was!! You BURNED IT TO OBLIVION!!! You destroyed our only HEART DAMNED HOME IN THE WORLDS!!" Xemnas yells out, his gold eyes glowing in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING AXEL?!" Xaldin yells out, the wind picking up.

Saix growls, so angry he can't speak.

"AXEL! This is soooo going to HURT!" Xigbar cracks his knuckles.

Axel backs up, as the five summon their weapons. Axel holds his hands in front of his face, preparing to get killed. It never comes. He opens his eyes and sees Roxas standing in front of him, his two Keybaldes summoned and held ready to fight.

"Look! I haven't been here long but I don't care. So what if Axel burnt down the castle...we shouldn't kill him just because of that. Besides, none of this would've happened if Xemnas hadn't made him do kitchen duty...Axel told you all he didn't know what he was doing! I probally would've done the same thing! Now calm down or I will take on each and every one of you!!" He crosses his Keyblades in front of him, preparing to defend Axel.

The 11 Nobodies stare in shock at Roxas, not believing what he was doing.

Xigbar sighs, "Roxas is right...he did say he didn't know what he was doing...."

He lets his guns disappear. The rest groan in agreement and let their repective weapons disappear. Roxas and Axel relax, Roxas looks back and smiles, "Well, looks like were stuck together." He repeats Axel's first words to him.

Axel smiles, "Yup, seems that way, Rox."

Roxas looks around but only sees 11 Nobodies, not including himself, "Wait....where's Demyx?"

***

"Such a lonely day...shouldn't exist...its a day I'll never miss..._._Such a lonely day...and its mine...The most loneliest day of my life...._._" Demyx is slummped in a corner of the makeshift prison the sun beating down on him. "Somebody...ANYBODY.....HELP!!

"What am I going to do?" He paw over his muzzle, trembling and hoping for a miracle.

**Poor Demyx, will Roxas and Axel make it in time to save their friend? And what of the other Nobodies? Where will they live now that the Castle That Never Was, isn't avalible? Will Marluxia ever get his hair back to normal? All these questions and more will be answered next time on Organization XIII: Daily Life.**

**Xaldin: Are you trying to get on people's nerves?**

Keiko: What the....Where's my usual talking buddies?

**Xaldin: Well from looking at this story, Demyx is trapped in a rib cage, Axel and Roxas are trying to find him, Zexion is recovering from being fireblasted, Xigbar is probally taking care of him or ethier annoying the crap out of Xemnas for making Axel take kitchen duty in the first place. And....**

**Keiko: I get it, I get it. So, what you want to talk about?**

**Xaldin: Um, you're the writer, not me.**

**Keiko: Listen here sideburns, you have to provide the imput so I can wri....(A spear zooms past Keiko's head, implaling itself into the wall)**

**Xaldin: No you just didn't go there, DIE!!**

**Spears start trying to stab Keiko as she runs away from the deranged Nobody**

**Keiko: RUN RUN AWAY!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Canine Trouble**

Chapter 6

Axel, Marluxia, Luxord, Roxas, Xigbar, and Zexion glare down Xemnas, who is backing up in fear. Saix is right behind him, growling slightly.

Axel balls up his fists, "You sent DEMYX on a mission by HIMSELF?!"

Luxord looks like he's about to pull out his hair, "Are you bloody mad? He'll be torn to pieces by the wild beasts!!"

Xigbar glares at Xemnas with his one good eye, "XEMNAS!! You are really starting to piss me off. Demyx isn't a strong fighter, HE'LL BE KILLED!!"

Zexion, is standing up, still halfway out of breath but he still angry enough to fuss out the Superior, "IDIOT! You are a damn idiot! Sending Demyx, ALONE? Its like you want him to be killed!!"

Marluxia looks worried, "Demy is alone in the PRIDE LANDS? You know his track record, he can't stay out of trouble. He's a magnet for trouble!"

Vexen, Lexaeus, Xaldin and Larxene don't really care about the Nocturne so the just stand back and watch the scene unfold. Everybody is still covered in soot and they look quite funny as the Superior cowers in fear from them, standing beside Saix.

Xemnas steps back a little, "I thought Demyx would be fine, after all it was a simple mission. Close the portal and come back."

Axel rubs his temples, trying to control his anger, "What happened last time you sent Demyx on a 'simple' mission, Huh Mansex? What happened?!"

Xemnas looks down, "Um...he almost got beheaded in Port Royal."

Xigbar steps forward, "And the one before that?"

Xemnas gulps, "He was shot.....twice by Clayton in Deep Jungle."

Zexion shakes his head, "And Halloween Town?"

"He was captured by Oogie Boogie and placed in the torture chamber...and shot again...."

"And Wonderland?" Both Luxord and Marluxia say at the same time.

Xemnas looks up, "He was attacked by the flowers and captured by the cards, I get it. I get it. How about instead of killing me, somebody go to the Pride Lands and find him..."

Roxas comes forward, "I'll go find him, he was my first friend here. I don't want anything to happen to him."

Axel puts his hand on Roxas's shoulder, "Oh, no. I'm not letting my apprentice go alone and end up hurt. I'm going with Roxas to find Demyx."

The Organization nods in agreement.

Xemnas steps forward, "This will be a good first mission for Roxas."

The six Nobodies glare at Xemnas who ducks behind Saix.

Xigbar balls up his fists, "You're not off the hook yet, Mansex!"

Xemnas gulps and crouches in fear behind Saix. Saix glares at the six, growling threatenly.

Axel turns to Xigbar, "If we're not back in 30 minutes, come after us. No telling what's going on over there."

Axel opens a portal and walks through it Roxas following behind. Axel emrges from the darkness as a red and tan wolf, his hood around his neck like a collar. Roxas stumbles throught the portal as a blonde lion cub, his hood also around his neck. He looks at his new form from head to tail.

"What the....?" He says.

Axel looks at him, "Oh, this world changes our forms, forgot to mention that. In this world Demyx is a cheetah, so look for a spotted cat with a hood, like ours."

Roxas nods and begins to walk forward but trips over his feet falling face first on the ground.

Axel groans, "You want me to teach you how to walk?"

"PLEASE." Roxas begs.

Axel sighs, "Alright, but I'm going to make it quick, no telling what's happening to Demyx...."

***

"_Do you like Waffles?_" Sings Demyx.

"_Yea we like waffles._" The hyenas sing back.

Demyx is still in the rib cage but is stalling for time by singing the waffle song.

"_Do you like Pancakes?_"

"_Yea we like pancakes._"

"_Do you like French Toast?_"

"_Yea we like french toast._"

"_Do do do doot just can't wait to get enough Waffles!_"

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?" Banzi walks in on the singing.

One hyena looks at Banzi, "Hey, can't we keep this guy. I like him, he's quite the comedian."

The second Hyena hops up, "Yea, and he's a good singer too."

Demyx looks up, hope welling up inside him. _I might actually survive!_ He thinks and looks eagerly towards Banzi.

Banzi shakes his head, "No. We are still killing him later, right now Scar is coming over to inspect the Graveyard. Don't let him escape, I'll handle him myself later."

Demyx's hopeful look takes on a look of absolute horror. He flops down on the ground, defeated and hopeless.

Banzi gets ready to leave when he stops, "Oh, and shut off that racket or I'll kill you two as well." The hyenas looks scared and sit down, rufusing to talk anymore.

Demyx looks into the sky, the light fading as the sun sets below the horizon. "Looks like this is it, Demyx. No way out now." He says to himself and curls into a ball, wishing this was just a nightmare.

***

Axel and Roxas run in the middle of the Pride Lands, tring to track Demyx down.

"Damn, we should've brought Zexion. He's good at this sort of thing." Axel puts his nose to the ground, trying to find anything.

Roxas hisses as he steps in mud, "Oh, yeech!"

Axel turns around and wags his tail in joy. "Roxas...you found a clue!" He tackles Roxas and licks him on the top of his head, smoothing out his spikes.

"What the hell? Axel! What was that for?" He straightens back out his spikes with a shake of his head.

"The Pride Lands are in a drought, so how can mud be here..."

Roxas smiles as he realises it, "Demyx controls water...he must've been attacked."

Axel looks down the trail of mud and paw prints. He groans as he recongnises the prints. "Hyenas. Lots of them by the look of it. And the trail is heading towards the Elephant Graveyard."

"Why did Demyx run for the most scariest place around here?" He begins to walk towards it when Axel grabs him by the scruff of his neck and dives behind a bolder.

Roxas struggles against Axel, "LET ME G-" Axel slaps a paw over Roxas's muzzle.

"Quiet, its Scar." He whispers.

Scar walks towards the Elephant Graveyard, a female Hyena walking beside him.

"Shit, this is bad....real bad. If Demyx is still alive he won't be for long." Axel says as he lets Roxas go.

Roxas looks wide eyed infear at the huge lion, "What are we going to do?"

Axel growls, "We're going to get Demyx."

Roxas growls in angreement, his tail swishing in anticipation.

Axel grins, "Follow me.." He goes around the bolder and heads for another entrance to the Elephant Graveyard.

***

"Hah, snake eyes! You lose." The first hyena says looking at the dice.

The second groans, "Here, take the damn bone." He throws it towards the first one.

Demyx paces around the cage, not use to being still for too long. He looks at the boulder that seperates him from freedom, _How can I move that? It took 5 hyenas just to move it._ He scartches that idea, no way could he move it. He tries to summon up a portal once more but he's still to weak to gather up enough energy. Its been twenty minutes since Scar has been in the Elephant Graveyard, Demyx hopes he stays as long as he wants. Because the longer he stays, the more of chance that Demyx has to escape. He goes up to the ribs and trys to poke his head through, his muzzle doesn't even hardly fit.

"Hey, cat, don't do that!" The second hyena yells and throws a rock.

Demyx dodges the rock and slinks off to the corner of the cage. Suddenly Banzi comes into the space, grinning. "Scar's gone, now...back to business." He starts to come towards Demyx.

Demyx is now starting to panic, _What would Axel do in this mess? He would burn them but I don't have fire....He wouldn't go down without a fight. I'll fight them tooth and claw if I have to._ Demyx growls as the Hyenas start to approach the boulder.

Demyx, unsheaths his claws, "Its now or never."

Banzi stands on the other side as the bolder is moved. He grins as the boulder is moved. Demyx yowls and charges at him, catching the hyena off gaurd. He leaps upon the hyena and clamps down on his shoulder and starts kicking and clawing Banzi. Banzi yelps and starts yelling.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF! ITS KILLING ME!!" He yells while running around, trying to get Demyx off. Some hyena grabs onto Demyx's tail with its teetha dnstarts trying to yank him off. This only causes Demyx to bite down harder and start digging in with his claws. "ARGGHHGHGHHAHHAHAHAHA GET IT OFFFFFFF!!!!!!!" He yells.

Ed charges at them and slams head first into Demyx shoulder. Demyx yells and slams into a wall, slumping to the ground. He trys to stand back up but can't, the last of his energy used in that attack. Banzi growls, his eyes glowing in anger.

"That's it, he's dead!" He grabs the back of Demyx's neck.

Demyx squeezes his eyes shut.

"Hey..."

The hyenas stop and looks toward where the voice came from. A red and tan wolf steps into view a hood around his neck.

"A-Axel..." Demyx groans out.

"A wolf? How's a wolf in our territory?" Banzi says, letting Demyx go.

"I'm not just a wolf, I'm Axel, Number VII of Organization XII uh... I'm mean XIII. Got it memorized?"

Roxas spots Demyx, the once happy go lucky Nobody now looking very frightful, "Demyx!" He glares at the hyenas, "You'll pay for hurting our friend."

Banzi and the hyenas start laughing, "A cub and a wolf take us? We have 20 to 1 against you, if not more."

Two hyenas start coming towards them growling. Roxas growls back and summons his Keyblades. Axel grins and in a burst of fire the Chamkras appear around him. The two hop back, yelping in fear.

"BOSS! They're packing weapons! Its the Nobodies!" One yelps and takes off running.

Banzi suddenly doesn't look to confident in his stance.

He starts to back up as Axel approaches them, "From the looks of my friend over here I say you've....chased him to the point of exhaustion, caused him to overheat, used him as a chew toy, and slammed him against a wall."

"What's the matter? We make you mad?" He taunts, not realising how much danger he's in.

Axel chuckles, "Mad...oh no. I'm not mad. I'm.......FURIOUS!!"

Flames light the whole area ablaze, scaring off the hyenas, avoiding a fight. They run howling and yelping in terror.

Roxas lets his Keyblades disappear and runs towards Demyx, the flames disappearing. "Demyx! You ok?"

Demyx nods and tries to smile but failing miserably, "Just tired and drained."

Axel grins, "I bet you thought I wouldn't make it."

Demyx grins back, his old self coming back, "I was...begining to wonder. Can we go home now?"

Axel looks off to the side and starts whistling.

"Axel? Can we get back to the castle?" Demyx looks at Axel, wondering why he was acting so strange.

"Um...Demyx?" Roxas walks up to his and helps him up, "Axel kinda burnt down the castle...."

"What?! How?"

"I was trying to cook..."

Demyx bursts out laughing, "Aw man, you cook. Bad idea! hahhahaahh...OW!" He stops as his back throbs, "Please tell me you brought potions."

***

"Its been thirty minutes, I'm going after them..." Xigbar says while pacing the room. "Zexion...you're coming with me."

Zexion looks up, surprised, "M-me? Why?"

Xigbar looks down on Zexion, "Because you can track them down better than I can, little man."

"DONT........CALL........ME........LITTLE." Zexion hisses out, giving Xigbar a death glare.

Xigbar gulps and backs away, "Ok, but you're still coming. As second in command I uh.....ask you."

Xaldin shakes his head, "This is why Xemnas is leader and not you."

"Well, Xemnas ain't here and Saix ain't either so I'm in charge for right now."

"What ever happened to those two?" Zexion asks, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Luxord, Marly, Larxene, and Vexen dealt with them. I still don't know what they did but I hope it gives them hell. Now come on Zexion."

Zexion groans and gets up from the ground, "Fine, fine..I'm coming."

Xigbar turns to Xaldin, "You're in charge for now, dude. See ya." He disappears in a portal, Zexion folllowing in his own portal.

Xaldin turns to Luxord, "What did you all do to them?"

Luxord grins, "Axel does have his good ideas at times...."

***

Demyx praces in front of Axel and Roxas, the High Potion really doing wonders for the young cheetah. Its night time in the Pride Lands, the only light is from the full moon in the sky. Roxas yawns as he walks beside Axel, his eyes getting droopy.

Axel notices this, "Roxas?"

Roxas jumps and looks up at Axel, "Yeah?"

"Don't worry, we're almost at the portal opening. I would summon one here but no telling where we'd end up."

Demyx slows down and looks at Axel, "Hey, Ax? Why are you a wolf and not a cat like me and Roxas?"

"I think that the world chooses the forms based on your personality. Like you for example, you are a cheetah. Both you and the cheetah have a lot of things in common, you love run, you are very hyperacive and you have a nack for getting in trouble."

"Oh, I guess I do.....so, why are you a dog?"

"How should I know, why are you so annoying?"

"IDK?"

"Demyx, don't use text talk with me, you know I hate that."

"Sorry..."

They keep walking. Demyx's tail starts to twitch, his hyperactivness getting the best of him. He looks at Axel and grins wide.

"_Who let the dogs out who, who, who, who, who, who let the dogs out?_"

Axel grabs his ears and growls, "NO, not that song!"

"_Say, a doggy is nothing if he don't have a bone....Oh doggy hold your bone, Oh doggy hold it...... A doggy is nothing if he don't have a bone....Oh doggy hold your bone, oh doggy hold it._"

"STOP, You know I hate that song!"Axel growls, his paws over his ears.

"_I see de dance people had a ball.....'Coz she really want to skip town....Get back Gruffy, back Scruffy....Get back you flea infested mongrel._" He starts to pant to the beat of the music.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Axel runs after Demyx.

Demyx stops singing and takes off running, "RUN RUN AWAY!"

Roxas looks up and sprints after them, "Wait for me!"

Demyx grins as he looks back and suddenly he runs into something. Him and a small fenix fox tumble onto the ground.

"Demyx?!" The fox says, its weird bluish silver fur raised in surprise.

"Zexion?" Axel says as he catches up to Demyx along with Roxas.

A black and white tiger steps into view, "Dude, its been 30 minutes. You couldn't have been a little more faster?"

Roxas looks up in awe at the tiger's size, then he realises the tiger is Xigbar.

"Sorry, we had a little trouble with Hyenas." Axel says.

Demyx gets untangled from Zexion, shaking his fur, "A LITTLE trouble? More like they were going to eat me!"

"Oh, man. That sucks." Xigbar says.

Zexion groans, he didn't really enjoy being knocked to the ground, "Can we just go, I've tracked them down like you told me to."

Xigbar nods, "Yeah, lets go back now. I'm interested in what they did to the Superior and Saix."

"Huh, why would you do something to the Superior?" Demyx asks.

"Because he sent you on this mission..." Axel says.

"And we knew you were in trouble." Roxas finishes.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that..." Demyx says, looking a little guilty about causing something to happen to the Superior.

"Enough talk, I hate this world, can we go now?!" Zexion says, covering his very sensitive nose.

Xigbar opens a portal, "Yeah, come on this portal leads to the tower."

Zexl, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas follow after him, the darkness swirling around them and changing them back to normal. They exit the portal and stare in shock to the right of them. Axel bursts out laughing as he sees Saix tied up to a pole, like a dog. He's struggling to break the chain and yank the collar off his neck but it refuses to budge. He freezes as he hears Axel burst out laughing. Xigbar starts to laugh too, as Saix has a very embaressed look on his face.

"Now we know what happened to Saix..."Zexion says, smiling in amusement.

Xigbar looks around, "Now....what about the Superior?"

They hear arguing above them, very faint but still aduible enough to hear it. Axel looks up, along with Xigbar. They can't believe their eyes, Vexen and Marluxia are doing the samething they did to Luxord to the Superior. The Superior is yelling every cuse word know to man and Nobody to the two on top of the tower. Marluxia is grining to himself, his hair now a mixture of pink and black. Vexen just sits back and lets Marluxia torture the Superior for a while, finally satisfying his revenge on the Superior.

"Dude! Luxord copied us. He told them about us doing that to him and now they've copied us!!!" Xigbar says.

Axel growls, "They could've been a little more original."

Demyx and Roxas just burst out laughing at the scene_. I'm going to love it here_, Roxas thinks as he leans against Demyx, laughing with his new found friends.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review when you get done reading it, reviews make my day. (Smiles big) Yes, I had to make fun of Axel being a wolf. Or rather Demyx did....for those of you who don't know the song is Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men. I didn't list it in the story cause I figured that everybody has heard the song at least once...but just in case I listed it here. Hold up, I hear somebody talking...**

**Xaldin: So, where are we going to live now?**

**Luxord: How should I know...did Xemnas have any spare castles?**

**Xaldin: Well, there was the one Marluxia designed, though I wouldn't go there if you payed me.**

**Luxord: What? Why not, any castle is better than no castle, why does it bother you so much?**

**Xaldin: (Looks at Luxord) Two words....Roses Everywhere. Plus he has that annoying Green House there.**

**Luxord: Come on, it can't be that bad..**

**Xaldin: It has man-eating Venus Fly traps...you all can go there but ME...well I'll be staying at Beast's castle or some other castle. Probally Hallow Bastion's castle more likely.**

**Luxord: Well, I'll tell the other's about the castle....hey, where's Namine?**

**Xaldin:..........**

**Luxord: She ran away again?**

**Xaldin: Maybe......**

**Luxord:(Sighs and gets up) I'll go find her. (Disappears in a portal)**

**Xaldin: Its going to be a long week...(Disappears in a portal)**

**I don't own any Kingdom Hearts Characters**

**I do own Keiko**

**I don't own any Lion King Characters**


	7. Chapter 7

**High School Never Ends**

Demyx grabs up a guitar that he stole from Axel's room. Xigbar grins as he sits behind some drums, drumsticks held in the air, waiting for the signal. Xaldin is unwillingly holding a base guitar, obviously dragged into this by Xigbar. Demyx looks back at Xigbar and nods his head.

Xigbar claps his drumsticks together, "A 1 2 3, hit it!"

They start up the music, playing along to 'High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup'

Demyx leans into the microphone in front of him and starts to sing.

_"HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!"_

_"4 Years you think for sure...That's all you've got to endure....All the total dicks." _Demyx points to Marluxia in the audience, Marluxia looks furious.

"_All the Stuck-up Chicks...So superficial, so immature" _Demyx motions towards Larxene who actuall looks proud, despeit being called immature.

"_Then When you graduate,...Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"...This is the same as where I just came from,...I thought it was over,...Aw that's just great."_ Demyx rocks out.

"_The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed...With who's the best dressed and who's having sex._" Points to Saix and Xemnas who turn red and quickly cover their heads with their hoods.

_"Who's got the munny. Who gets the honeys"_ He points Luxord who grins evilly. Axel glares at him, his pockets empty of munny

_"Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess."_ He points to Zexion and then Xaldin. Xaldin looks like he's about to wack Demyx upside the head with the base guitar.

_"And you still don't have the right look...And you don't have the right friends...Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends." _Demyx pauses and goes back to playing.

_"High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!"_

_"Check out the popular kids."_ He points towards Sora and them.

_"You'll never guess what Kiari did!" _Sora looks at Kiari, a confused look on his face. Kiari chuckles nerviously.

_"And how did Selphie lose all that weight?" _Selphie looks proud.

_"And Naminie had a baby so I guess Roxas is straight!"_ Roxas looks in surprise at Namine, who blushes shyily, nodding. Roxas falls out of his chair, passed out.

_"And the only thing that matters,...Is climbing up that social ladder...Still care about your hair and the car you drive...Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35."_

_"Larxene, she's the Prom Queen...Luxord, Captain of the chess team."_ Luxord looks up in surprise as Axel laughs his head off, not caring about his missing munny anymore.

_"Axel, the clown."_ Axel stops laughing as Luxord starts laughing hysterically.

_"Lexaues, the quarterback...I've seen it all before...I want my munny back!"_

_"The Whole damn World is just as obsessed...With who's the best dressed and who's having sex."_ He points once agin to Saix and Xemnas, who have gone to the back of the room, trying to not be noticed

_"Who's in the club and who's on the drugs."_ He motions towards Vexen who looks quite annoyed with the Nocturne for mentioning his addiction to Paopu Pills.

_"And who's throwin up before they digest."_ He refers to Selphie who stops looking proud and actually breaks down and crys. Demyx looks worried but keeps singing.

_"And you still don't have the right look...And you don't have the right friends...And you still listen to the same shit you did back then."_

_"High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends."_

_"The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed...With who's the best dressed and who's having sex."_ Xemnas is giving Demyx a look that says, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS. Demyx ignores him and keeps singing.

_"Who's got the money. Who gets the honeys."_ He points to Axel, who has beaten up Luxord and claimed back his munny.

_"Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess."_ Zexion gives him and death glare, that makes Demyx pause for a second.

_"And I still don't have the right look."_ He points to his mullet.

_"And I still have the same 4 friends."_ Points to Axel, Xigbar, Zexion, and Roxas.

_"And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back th...en......"_

_"High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh."_

Demyx smiles and sets down the guitar, "What did you all think? Was it good?"

Larxene smiles, "I liked it, describes all of us perfectly."

Marluxia, "Are you kiding Larxene? I'm not a dick! I never act like that!"

Xemnas comes to the front, his hands glowing in blue light, about to try and kill Demyx. He's too angry to speak as is Saix.

Xaldin grabs Demyx by the front of his coat, bringing him towards his face, "I'm not a mess! I acutally work to get this look!"

Zexion, "Did you call me cute?! I'm not cute! You take that back or else you'll meet The Pet Cemetery!"

Sora looks at Kiari, "What did Demyx mean by that Kiari? What did you do..." He looks at her worriedly.

"Nothing, I swear." She blurts out.

Riku is slowly scooting away from the table. Sora spots him and takes out his Keyblade.

"RIKU! You did RIKU?!" He dashes after Riku who is running for his life, "Die!!!"

Selphie is sobbing, her head on the table with Tidus and Wakka trying to comfort her.

Roxas is starting to wake up, looking at Naminie in disbelief, "You...'re P-PREG-NANT?!!"

She nods, blushing hard. He falls out again, much to Naminie's dismay.

Luxord stumbles up, his nose bloody. "Are you Barmy?! I'm not captain of the Chess Team! And Axel! Give me back my hard earned munny!"

Axel shakes his head, "Fiddle sticks, you stole this munny from me! And you did a half arse attempt at diddleing me, yet again. I'm just returning the favor, chap!"

"DON'T MOCK MY ACCENT YOU DAFT!!" Luxord leaps upon Axel, punching him repeatedly in the nose.

Axel returns the favor and they start fighting each other with their weapons.

Xigbar hops from behind the drums as Xaldin prepares to punch Demyx in the face for calling him a mess. He kicks Xaldin in the face, knocking him off the stage.

"Leave Demyx alone, it was just for fun, dude!" He yells at Xaldin.

"Let me at him, Xigbar. I swear if you don't..." His spears appear floating around him, the wind picking up.

Xigbar smirks and summons his guns, disappearing. He reappears on the ceiling, "Bring it SIDEBURNS!"

Xaldin growls, "Oh, no you just didn't go there!"

"Uh, yea I did!" He starts shooting at Xaldin who is hurling spears at him, trying to hit the teleporting man.

Demyx looks worriedly around at all the fighting and chaos."Stop...please...calm down.." He says. But no one can hear him and are too busy fighting to pay him any attention. Vexen and Zexion are starting to fight, something about Zexion making fun of his addiction. Larxene and Marluxia are fighting also, one claiming to hate the song while the other loved it (Bet you can guess who) Sora is beating the crap out of his ex-best friend Riku, while Kiari trys to drag him off of the older teen. Demyx trys once more to calm them down, "Please stop....I want you to calm down." They ignore him.

He summons his Sitar, "I SAID CALM DOWN!!" He strums on his Sitar and a huge ammount of water knocks everbody down to the ground.

Everybody looks in shock and looks up to the Demyx. He gulps, "It was just for fun...I didn't know that stuff was true. It was just something me and Xiggy came up with."

Everybody glares at Xigbar, "You....SPIED ON US!" Everybody yells.

He chuckles, "Maybe....."

***

"HELP!!!!!!!" Xigbar yells as everone except Demyx is chasing down the Freeshooter, their weapons drawn and ready to kill him.

**Just something I put together during a boring day. Its just a random thing, nothing that is at all connected to the story. I just have to get the writers block out of me so I wrote this. Hopefully now I can get back to writing my stories again. Please review, Reviews make my day and I would love your input on my chapters. I would really apprecate it. Don't worry, Naminie is NOT pregnant. Xigbar desn't die. Kiari didn't cheat on Sora.....or did she...hehehehehe. Marluxia is not a dick, he is cool...I just couldn't think of who would be one that I didn't already have in the song. And Xaldin is a mess, him and Lexaeus, they are butt ugly. Now, Saix and Xemnas might have a little thing going on but they don't show it. Axel is the clown and he believes that too, its just he was took off gaurd by that. Zexion is still cute in my opinion.**

**Zexion: WHAT YOU CALL ME??!!!**

**Keiko: Uh-oh....RUN AWAY!!**

**Zexion: (Weilding Xemnas's Lightsabers) DIE CAT!!!**

**Keiko: OH MY G!! WHO GAVE HIM THOSE?!!**

**Mixalis sits at a table laughing at the spectacle.**

**Mixalis: It warms my heart to see this....wait...I don't have one. HA!**

**Later....**

**Keiko limps back to her seat and sits down, her arms and legs bandaged up. She looks over at Mixalis who is grinning evilly.**

**Keiko: You...are...an...ASS.**

**Mixalis: Touche.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad Hare Day**

_Xemnas Report 4_

_I have no words to describe how mad I am, in fact I'm overly pissed off. They hunge ME UPSDIE DOWN from the top of Memory's Skyscraper! They even tied Saix to a pole like a dog. I can't believe they would ever do that to me, their leader. I will have to keep an eye on them, just incase someone goes rogue and trys to take over. I think Vexen and Marluxia were enjoying their job of torturing me a little to much. Especially when Vexen summoned his Shield, Frozen Pride, and started to cut away at the rope. Thankfully Xaldin stopped him, claiming that I had got the picture. What picture did I exactly get? The fact that I tortured him or the fact that I sent Demyx alone on a mission? Meanwhile, everybody has evidently forgiven Axel for burning down the Castle That Never Was. I still have no idea where we are going to live in the meantime..._

A Nobody is heard walking towards the Superior as he sits on the ground in front of Memory's Skyscraper. Its Luxord.

"What is it Number X? Are you going to throw me into the pit under my once beloved Castle? Or are you just going to hang me up once more?" He says, not taking his eyes of his report.

Luxord rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah...about that. I'm quite sorry about that. I've come to announce that we do have another avaible castle."

Xemnas looks back at the Britian, "Wha...? What do you mean? I never made another castle."

"Well, its not exactly your's persay..."

Xemnas eyes go wide, "No....anything but.....'shivers' Castle Oblivion."

"Unfortunatly thats the only available castle that we have at the moment."

Xemnas stands up and groans, "I refuse to occupy that abomination of a castle created by that flower abossed fool! I only made him that castle just to shut him up about how horrible this castle was, I thought we tore it down."

"No, we kept it up, just incase....we'll something happened to this castle. And thus, here we are."

"Luxord, I will not...no..I WON'T set foot in that castle..." He stops as Luxord holds hid hand up, motioning for Xemnas to be silent.

"Listen, I would love to stay here and have idle chat with you but I got to find Naminie...seems she's run away...again."

Xemnas groans, "I swear, why do we even keep that girl here? Fine, go if you must but carry Roxas with you. He needs to get alot of experience fighting, don't want him being weak."

"WHAT?! I thought Axel was in charge of the young chap's training?" Luxord gasps out.

"Well, take him anyway...if he refuses drag him with you."

"Um...are you out of your bloody mind?! Axel would kill me, after all, Roxas is his apprentince!" Luxord looks real worried.

Xemnas walks towards Memory's Skyscraper, opening the door, "Just do it number X, after all, he's never met Naminie before. He'll be able to finally see her."

"Did you hear me Superior?! You know how Axel is about his apprentices! Take Demyx for example. Axel almost killed Lexaeus after he punch Demyx. Lexaeus! The guy who can cause earthquakes and chuck boulders at you! This is NOT my cup of tea, Xemnas!"

Xemnas glares at him, "Luxord, you WILL do it, unless...." he holds his hand menaciningly towards the Britian.

Luxord grabs his chest in pain as Xemnas clenches his in a fist, falling on his knees as he starts to fade away. Xemnas unclenches his hand and Luxord is back to normal, breathing heavily in fear.

"That is, unless you WANT to be a Dusk..." He smirks evilly.

Luxord bows his head in defeat, "No, sir. I'll go get Roxas." He disappears in a portal.

Xemnas chuckles and leans against the skyscraper, "I just love being Superior..."

***

"Roxas, I was trying to teach you yoga that day, I swear!" Marluxia says, trying to calm the young Nobody down.

Roxas stands behind Axel, refusing to let Marluxia near him, "Hell no, Marluxia. I'm not going near you EVER again. Now, shoo." He shoos Marluxia away like a fly.

Marluxia looks like he was shot down, hurt and embrassed.

Vexen looks at him, "Number XI, what did you do to him?"

Marluxia growls and stomps off, not caring to answer the scientist. He's mumbling to himself as he enters the alleyway.

"Hey, Marly!" A voice calls above him.

Marluxia looks up and spots Xigbar walking upside down, above him.

Marluxia stops ans balls up his fists, "Xigbar, I don't have time for you today."

Xigbar disappears and reappears in front of him, right-side up. "Oh, you having a bad day?"

Marluxia looks in disbelief, "Bad day? BAD DAY?! I've been having a horrible WEEK! First the Roxas incident, getting chased by an enraged Saix, and getting my hair DYED JET BLACK by Vexen! BLACK! Look.." He grabs his pinkish black hair and pulls, "already my roots are coming out, making me look like a black and pink skunk!!"

Xigbar laughs, "Hey, if you put you hair in a ponytail and put on an eyepatch you'll look like me, dude."

Marluxia glares at him, rose petals appearing in his fists.

***

"So. Y-You have a K-Keyblade?"Vexen asks, very interested in Roxas.

Roxas nods, "Yeah, I have two."

"T-Two!! Two, Keyblades, two. Can, can I see them?" Vexen says, twidling his fingers.

Roxas gets ready to summon them when Axel stops him, "Vexen. I swear if you try to clone him, I WILL kill you. Got it memorized?" Small flames begin to appear in the area.

"Axel, I just want to see the Keyblade, that's all. Anyway, I can't clone anything because you burned down my lab alon-" He is interupted by a horrifying scream.

Roxas looks towards where the sound came from, its coming from where Marluxia stomped off to.

Vexen looks curiously, "That didn't sound like Marluxia..."

Axel looks in worry, "It almost sounded like Xigbar..."

Suddenly Luxord appears, looking a bit worn out.

He gulps, looking quite nervious, "Um..Roxas...the Superior wanted me to take you... on a mission, alone."

Axel glares at him, forgetting all about Xigbar's scream of fear, "What?! Hell no, Lux. Roxas is my apprentice, you had your chance with Larxene."

"Axel, you don't understand. The Superior gave me an offer I can't refuse, if you know what I mean...." He lets the sentence trail off, not wanting to tell Roxas about the Superior's method of persuasion.

Axel looks surprised and almost scared, "Oh, no wonder you look like you ain't had sleep in a while...ok, so. Roxas, you ok with going on a mission with Lux?"

"I'll go...besides, we don't want Mansex to get mad." Roxas jokes around.

Axel smirks and noggies the young teen.

Vexen rolls his eyes, "Great, he's created another Axel..." He mumbles to himself.

Luxord sighs in relief, "Thanks Axel, I owe you...Oh." He looks up, "I almost forgot. We have found another place to live...(unfortunantly)..its Castle Oblivion.

Vexen's face lights up, "CASTLE OBLIVION! D-did you s-say, C-Castle Oblivion?! The one with the HUGE LAB?! Yesssssssssss!" He brings his fist up in triumphet.

The three stare at him weirdly, wondering if the scientist has become a Mad Scientist.

He stops and recomposes himself, "Uh, I mean. Castle Oblivion is a good choice on behalf of the Superior." He walks off, leaving the three quite confused with his behavior.

***

"I do NOT look like you, you PIRATE!!" Marluxia swings his weapon, the Graceful Dahalia at Xigbar's head.

He yelps and ducks, just missing the huge pink scythe.

"Ha, ya missed!" He smirks.

Marluxia grins evilly, "Oh, did I?"

He holds up Xigbar's long ponytail in his hands. Xigbar gulps and reaches around to feel the back of his head. Sure enough he feels short hair back there where his long pony tail use to be. He holds his head in his hands, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That'll teach you to make fun of my hair!" He tosses the ponytail on the ground.

"You..cut..my HAIR!" Xigbar draws his purple guns, the red energy crystals glowing in fury.

He hops up and starts shooting at Marluxia. Marluxia blocks them with a swing of his scythe, "Yes, I did. I think it looks better short anyway."

He charges at Xigbar and takes another swing at the freeshooters head. Xigbar limbos under it and kicks Marluxia into the air.

"Do you know how long it took me to grow it THAT LONG?!!", he leaps in the air after Marluxia, shooting at him once more.

Marluxia swings his scythe in front of him in a circle, blocking the red arrows, "No, I don't. And I don't care."

He charges at Xigbar and brings down his scythe right towards Xigbar's head. Xigbar disappears and reappears behind the man, the gun pointed to his head.

"You should start caring now, cause it seems you're in a pretty tight sp-" He yelps in a high pitched voice as Marluxia's well aimed kick hits its target.

He falls to the ground, curled into a ball, trying to protect his dignity. Marluxia stands over him, his scythe poised over Xigbar's head.

"Who's in a tight spot now, Xigbar? You?" He grins.

Xigbar starts to chuckle.

Maluxia growls, the grin wiped from his face, "What's so funny? Why are you laughing, you shouldn't be laughing, I could kill you right now if I....you ass!" He says as he feels Xigbar's gun press against the back of his head.

Xigbar laughs even louder, turning to reveal his arm stuffed into a small dark portal, "Dude...master of space, duh! Oh, and its still you who's in a tight spot, Marly."

Marluxia ducks before Xigbar can react. He lunges at Xigbar, growling in anger. Xigbar dodges to the side, avoiding Maluxia's mad dash. Marluxia stops and turns around, him and Xigbar facing off. They charge at each other. Without warning or them realising it Xaldin appears in the middle of the full blown war. Suddenly the Nobody finds himself pinned against an alley wall by red energy crystals and a scythe stuck in the wall, just inches from his throat. Xigbar and Marluxia freeze as they see Xaldin staring back, wide eyed in surprise and fear, not understanding what happened to get him into this mess.

"Um...Marluxia? Xigbar? Would you be so kind as to remove your weapons from MY THROAT!!"

Marluxia and Xigbar's weapons disappear and the two step back as Xaldin yells out the command.

"What the heck were you two doin...Xigbar. What happened to your hair?"

Xigbar growls and balls up his fists, "Flower power cut it, that's what happened!"

"I swear Xigbar, if you keep calling me that I'll..."

"ENOUGH!!" the wind is disrupted as spears appear around them, silencing their fight. "Now, you two will stop this useless bickering or I'll kill you. Understand?"

Marluxia looks down on the ground, "Yessir."

Xigbar grins, "Yeah, whatever dude." he says to Xaldin, he looks at Marluxia, "Just you wait, Marly, you'll pay for this, Flower Power." He points to his short hair and storms off.

***

"So, who are we looking for Luxord?" Roxas walks beside Luxord, looking up at the tall flowers in wonder.

"Evidently someone here has seen Naminie or somebody that looks like her. Wait, you haven't met Naminie yet, have you?"

"No..I haven't..." Roxas says staring at a flower that he swears was staring at him.

Luxord sighs, "Don't mind the flora around here, they will talk to you so don't be too shocked."

"Talk?!" Roxas looks at the Daisy and backs away, quickly following after Luxord.

"What's next, talking animals?" Roxas sighs.

Luxord chuckles, "Uh, kinda. They have a white rabbit and a Cheshire cat which I'm trying to find right now, where is that blimey cat?" He's looking around at the grasses looking for the cat.

"Why do you want to find the Cheshire cat, I thought we were looking for Naminie, not a cat."

"Yes, we are looking for Naminie, but the cat knows where she's at. Now if I could find that blasted feline I could explain this....ah. He's coming."

Roxas looks in shock as a huge smile appears out of then air, dancing randomly around the place. Soon a head appears and the smile attaches itself to the cat head. A tail appears under the head and the cat looks at it in wonder and slaps it with its newly formed paws. Soon the cat fully materialises in front of the two Nobodies.

"Ah, do what do I owe this occassion, card man?" He grins slyly

Luxord graons, "You know exactly what I'm here for, can you just be blunt and tell me where Naminie is?"

The cat laughs and starts to stand on his head, "I see you're a demanding man, no? Well then I'll be blunt in my answer." He puts his head back on and grins his huge grin, "She is with the cards." He disappears.

Luxord groans, "Blunt? How was that BLUNT? There are hundreds of cards around here. I swear one day that cat's going to get his."

Roxas looks at the spot where the Cheshire Cat was, "That...was.....disturbing." He shivers at the thought of the cat.

Luxord sighs, "Yeah, he is quite the phantom but he's the head of information around here. UNFORTUNATLY....he doesn't give that information very easily." He shakes his fist at the air and then walks off, Roxas following after him.

"So, what did he mean by she's with the cards?" Roxas asks.

"Lets pray tell you never have to find out, annoying cards. They are soilders for the Queen of Hearts and I hate them with a passion." He groans, "They are talking cards with axes and other damn weapons. They are cowardly until they get a threat from the queen claiming..." He begins to speak in the queens voice, "OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!!!" He goes back to talking normal, "As I said, annoying blokes."

Roxas gulps, "Lets hope the Chesire Cat was wrong."

"No luck there chap, he's never wrong." Luxord sighs and looks behind him, "1...2...3...and cue rabbit."

"I'M LATE, LATE! Oh, my fur and whiskers, I'm Late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure! No time for hello, goodbye! I'm late, late, late" A huge white rabbit dashes past them, startling Roxas. He's holding a gold pocketwatch in his paws, looking at it in his mad dash towards the queen's courtyard.

Luxord begins to walk off when he freezes.

"Oh bloody hell! She's with the cards! Naminie's in the damn trial!! Roxas! Follow that RABBIT!!" Luxord begins to chase after the rabbit, desperate not to let him out of his sight.

Roxas begins running after Luxord, trying to keep up with the older Nobody. Suddenly his Keyblades appear in his hands, startling him. Roxas looks in shock as a grey and black Heartless appears in front of him. Roxas holds his Keyblades infront of him as more appear, closing in on him.

"LUXORD!! I'm being sorrounded!!" Roxas says as the strange Heartless start to charge up, black spheres all aimed at the young Nobody.

Luxord turns around and gasps in shock, "Damn't. Its Grey Caprice! Hang on Roxas!" He draws out his cards and charges towards the fight, lossing the rabbit in the process.

**Yeah, finally done with this chapter, I kinda didn't have internet over the weekend so I couldn't finish it till today. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. Yes I called it bad hare day, to represent Xigbar's bad hair day and Luxord losing the white rabbit. We'll find out what happens to Naminie in the next chapter. Also they will finally move into Castle Oblivion, this I promise. (Hopefully) I'm tring to turn this into a comic so look for it on deviantart soon probally after christmas..look for Organization 13 Daily Life. That should pull it up. Till next time chow. Oh, the Grey Caprice is a type of Heartless in 358/2 days that appears in only Wonderland, I actually looked it up on Kingdom Hearts Wiki, I feel so proud of myself. (Claps and walks off)**

**Zexion: So...We are going to be living in Castle Oblivion? **

**Demyx: I guess so Zexy.**

**Zexion: (He glares at Demyx) don't-call-me-that-Demyx!**

**Demyx: Why not?**

**Axel: Because it sounds too much like sexy, Demyx.**

**Demyx: What does sexy mean?**

**Both Axel and Zexion slap their foreheads**

**Zexion: Let me guess, you're going to kill Vexen now.**

**Aexl: Hell yes, I'm going to kill him. If he hadn't done those damn experiments on Demyx he wouldn't be like this!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts Characters, nor the Heartless**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lawyer of Fate**

"What? Are you serious?" Marluxia says happily, "Me. I-I'm lord of Castle Oblivion? You are making ME?! " He looks suspiciously at Xemnas, "Why are you doing this? Are you playing some cruel prank on me?"

Xemnas rolls his eyes, "I do NOT kid Marluxia, you know that. Yes, you have been made in charge of Castle Oblivion, because me and a few other Nobodies are staying behind to fix the Castle That Never Was. You and another person, who will be your second in command, will watch the rest of the Nobodies in Castle Oblivion, if you do well I might let you take over Castle Oblivion by yourself."

"Really? I know who will be my second in command, Larxene will be perfect. Yes, her anger will help me rule." Marluxia grins evilly a begins to walk away.

"Marluxia, I will be choosing your second in command, he should be here any minute."

"But Superior..."

"No buts Marluxia, I need to see if I can trust you with the Castle. So you'll have to put up with my decision, till I feel that you've earned it."

Marluxia grumbles but stays where he's at, "So, who exactly is my Second in Command?"

"Its X...oh here he comes, I think." He points to an approaching Organization member, his hood over his head.

"Dude, what is it now, Superior, what'd you call me here for?" Xigbar says, agrivated.

"X-XIGBAR?! Xigbar is MY second in command??!!! Hell no, I can't work with him, NO way!! He can't even pronounce my name!"

Xigbar looks at Xemnas, "Second?! Why do I always got to be SECOND? And there's no way I'm working with Marlu..Marlex...HIM..." Points at Marluxia, a demonic sound to his voice.

Xemnas groans, "Xigbar, Marluxia, you two will have to deal with it....Xigbar. Take your hood off in my pressence, you know better."

"But...."

"What is it with everybody saying 'but' to me today, take it off." He taps his foot in impatience as Marluxia snickers, knowing what Xigbar was hiding.

Xigbar sighs and removes his hood, revealing his short hair that's styled in the same way Luxord hair is. "There, you happy now?"

"What happen....never mind. I do not wish to know. But what ever caused it...should happen to Xaldin. Now, both of you, report to Castle Oblivion, and take, Axel, Larxene, Vexen, Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, and Luxord with you. Xaldin, Saix, and Lexaeus are staying with me to fix up this castle, now leave."

They sigh, "Yes, Superior." They glare at each other and disappear into their respective portals, to go get the other members.

***

"What are these things??!!" Roxas yells as the Grey Caprice all aim black spheres towards the young Nobody.

Luxord charges towards the scene and tosses his cards at the Heartless, almost like ninja throwing stars, "CLEAR OFF, you lot!!" The cards soar towards their targets, taking out 3.

One Grey Caprice fully charges up a black sphere and shoots it at Roxas, hitting him in the shoulder. Roxas yelps and disappears from view.

"Oh, Absu-bloody-luetly great!!! Where'd he go?! Where did you send him, you barbarous cretin?!" He yells at the Heartless.

The Heartless floats at him, making another black sphere in front of it, prepared to fire at Luxord. Luxord chucks a card at it, killing it instantly. He looks around the area, finding no more Heartless. He gulps as he scans the area, trying to find Roxas.

"Oh, crap, I hope it didn't teleport him over a lava field like it did with Larxene that one time! Roxas, answer me chap!!"

Luxord hears a groan above him and looks up to spot Roxas lying ontop of a lilypad, halfway knocked out.

"Ugh, my head." He sits up rubbing his head, "Luxord, where'd you go?"

Luxord breathes a sigh of relief, "Down here, lad! You had me worried for a moment there, Roxas."

Roxas hops down the lilypads, like stairsteps, and lands in front of Luxord, "What about Larxene and lava?" He looks curiously at Luxord.

Luxord looks around, "Another time Rox, right now we have to find our own way to the Queen's castle to stop the trail."

Roxas nods, "Right, I forgot about Namine. Which way did the rabbit go?" he looks across the area, seeing nothing but the huge forest of grass sorrounding them.

Luxord groans, "Looks as though we've lost him....ugh. Well have to ask the Flora now, (Why me?)" He walks up to a Tulip, "Can you direct us to the Queen's Courtyard? (Why me?)"

The tulip looks blankly at him, almost looking dumb., "Uh...yeah, yeah, I's great at directions, uh-huh."

Luxord slaps himself in the face, cursing himself for asking the dumbest flower in the forest. Roxas just looks in shock, still not believeing the flower was actually answering Luxord. Luxord just walks away, embrasssed that he actually had to ask for directions from a flower. That was more Marluxia's style, who would actually want to have long conversations with the brain dead plants. Roxas follows after him while the plant drones on about how good he was at telling where people should go and how he knew where even the wood worms lived.

Luxord looks at Roxas, "We will never speak of this to anybody, got it."

Roxas nods, "As long as you never mention the Marluxia incident again, deal."

Luxord swallows back a laugh and nods, "Deal."

"By the way, Luxord. What were those things that attacked me?"

Luxord looks in surprise, "You don't know what Heartless are?!"

They hear a trumphet go off somewhere to their left.

"The trail!" Luxord yells and heads in the direction of the sound, Roxas following close behind.

***

Axel sighs as he walks through the Town that never was. Axel looks around, not caring if he spots a Heartless or not.

"Why does Xemnas always give me the boringest jobs they got? I'm mean, come on Heartless Patrol? Hasn't he learned from the Kitchen Incident? I'll never understand that guy."

Axel just continues to walk, not noticing that he's being followed.

_Roxas is on a mission and I'm left here with nothing to do. Today I was going to teach him magic but no, Luxord had to take him on a stupid mission. Man, its so boring here. Boring, boring, borin-_

Axel is cut off as a huge torrent of water hits him smack in the face, knocking him to the ground, soaked to the bone. Axel hears Demyx laughing his head off and looks as he hops off a buiding landing a few feet from him.

He points at Axel, still laughing, "Ah man, you should've seen your face! Priceless! Hah, hah, hah! That was so fun! Oh, man, Axel!!!" He slaps his knee, bent over in laughter.

Axel sits up from the floor, his hair is flat to his head. "YOU'LL PAY!!!" He growls demonically.

Demyx continues to laugh, "HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! That was thrilling, RUN AWAY!!" He runs down the alley and turns a corner, disappearing from view.

Axel pounds the ground in anger, "That water loving, Sitar playing, sneaking, no good, HIPPIE!!!" He yells after Demyx, shaking his head in an attempt to dry his hair.

Xigbar appears behind Axel, his hood still down. "Hey Ax, go get Demyx, where heading for Castle Oblivi....." He spots Axel on the ground, soaking wet.

"Um, Ax? Why are you on the floor, dude?"

Axel turns around, giving Xigbar a devilish glare as fire sorrounds him, attempting to dry himself.

Xigbar backs away from the flaming pyro, "Nevermind." Xigbar says quickly disappearing into a portal.

Axel groans as he looks at his hair, the once spikey mane was now a frizzy mess. Almost like a mix between Lexaeus's hair and a red clown wig.

He stands up and stomps away from the area, no longer caring about Heartless patrol, "Laugh while you can Demyx!! Payback's a BITCH!!! MEMO IT!!!"

***

Namine gulps as she looks around her, the cards pushing her towards the stand. She holds onto her sketch pad for dear life, not understanding why she was brought here. She spots a white rabbit dash into the courtyard panting and out of breath.

He blows on the truimphet, "Let the trail begin!" He yells out.

Namine looks around cunfused, "Trail? What did I do wrong? All I wanted to do was draw the fl..."

"SILENCE!!" The Queen of Hearts yells at her, causing Namine to flinch in fear. "You HAVE done something wrong! You have been charged with traspassing on MY GARDEN!!! WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't kno.."

"You didn't know? Oh, well in that case.....OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!" The Queen yells pointing at Namine.

The cards grab her and start dragging her away from the stand. She struggles, dropping her sketch book in the process.

"What?! Wait, don't I get a trail? Why are you doing this? This isn't fair!!" She yells out, in tears.

Suddenly the cards disappear that were holding her captive. She falls to the floor and scrambles back, looking in shock.

Luxord grins as he destorys the three guard cards in a flash of black, the cards crumbling away in his hands, "Trails aren't fair. I find trails to be quite fixed myself, espcially here."

The rest of the cards scatter, staying away from Luxord and Namine. Roxas rushes through the opening spotting the cards in surprise. Luxord turns to him.

"Roxas, nice of you to join us. Go help Namine while I have a little 'talk' with her Majesty." He walks towards the Queen who looks very scared but angry at the same time.

Roxas runs up to Namine,"Are you ok?"

She stares into his eyes, "Um, who are you? You seem...familar."

"I'm Roxas and you must be Namine." he smiles at her.

Luxord leans against the judges bench, "What, may I ask, has Namine been acussed of?"

"S-she...traspassed in my garden! That is a violation of the law, just like you trying to overthrow my courtroom is a violation of the law...OFF WI-"

"Now hold on, your Majesty. Have you filled a zoning permit that authorizes that particular property as private?" Luxord starts shuffling his own deck of cards, just sitting there looking calmly at the Queen.

The Queen looks bewildered, "Of course not, why should I, The Queen Of Hearts, have to state that my own garden is private domain?"

Luxord grins, "Zoning regulations fall under the police power rights, state governments may exercise over private property, but if the property is not zoned its not considered private property, therefore this court is invalid and my client is not guilty of traspassing on PRIVATE property because said property isn't private, am I right?"

The Queen looks in shock at Luxord, unable to think of a response.

Luxord grins and puts away his cards, "I arrest my case." He turns and looks at the Queen, "Court is adjourned, is it not?"

The Queen grumbles, "Fine....you win this time. Court is adjourned!"

"Court is adjourned!" A small guy beside her pipes up, the King of Hearts.

She glares at him and he cowers back, chuckling nerviously. Luxord smirks and walks up to a surprised Roxas and Namine.

"H-How did you do that?" Roxas looks at Luxord, a new respect for the Nobody.

Luxord grins and pulls out a card, "Just the luck of the cards, I'm a gambler. Talking myself out of trouble is what I do for a living, chap." He looks at Namine, "And you, young miss....what were you doing exactly, in the Queen's garden? We were worried sick about you."

She looks down, "I wanted to draw the white roses in her garden. I thought they were lovely and nobody at the castle would come with me so...I left by myself."

Roxas looks at Namine, _she seems so familar _he thinks as he studies the young Nobody. She notice him looking at her and blushes. Roxas quickly looks away, trying to hide his blush. Luxord is completely oblivious to the energy between the two and instead shakes his head. They begin to walk through the forest, back to the Corridor of Darkness.

"Namine, we thought you were dead." Luxord says.

She looks at Luxord weirdly, "Dead? Why would you think that? I left a note in my room."

Luxord groans, "Well, Axel kinda burnt down the castle, and everybody was almost killed. Zexion stopped breathing for a little while and I had to help the little chap till Lexaeus got there with the First Aid Kit."

She looks horrified, "Oh, I'm sorry. I should've told someone where I was going but...but I co...I'm so sorry." She looks like she's about to burst into tears.

Roxas feels sorry for her and hugs her, "Its ok. As you said, you couldn't find anybody. So its not your fault, so cheer up." He smiles at her.

She smiles back, "Ok. I'll try."

Roxas laughs, "You won't try, you will cheer up, ok?" He nudges her slightly.

She grins, "Yes, I will."

Luxord grumbles, "Just come to me next time, you know I'm always free of missions."

Roxas looks at him, "You don't have missions?"

Luxord growls, "Appartently, CARDS are not an acceptable weapon for missions, yet gloriffied LIGHTSABERS ARE!! Ethereal Blades my arse, they are lightsabers. He stole them off of the star wars movies! At least my weapon is original."

"From what I saw today you would be great at missions." Roxas argues.

Luxord nods, "Yeah, but nobody is really good at the mission, that's why you are so important."

Roxas looks surprised, "Me? I'm important? How, I'm just the new guy, what can I do?"

Luxord sighs, "Axel isn't a good teacher is he...he hasn't taught you nothing."

Roxas freezes up, offended that Luxord talked bad about Axel, "Look. He hasn't been able to teach me because of everything that's been going on the last few days. From the rescueing Demyx, the castle burning down, and now this mission..its a wonder I didn't know what Heartless were, I haven't had the time to learn."

Luxord nods, "Oh, right. Sorry. Its just been so hectic and I assumed that you knew everything."

Roxas grins, "its ok. Just be careful about bad talking Axel, he's my mentor and I respect him."

Luxord laughs, "Quite understandable, I'll keep that in mind. Lets get back to the Town That Never Was before Xemnas sends a back party after us."

They disappear into a Corridor of Darkness, leaving Wonderland behind.

**Hey, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I haven't been talking much about Larxene, Lexaeus and Saix but I promise I will talk about them in upcoming chapters. Demyx better watch his back, he's very brave, pranking Axel like that. Oh, please review, reviews make my day and keep me writing. Oh, and if you check out my profile, I have a poll going up for sugestions on another story I'm writing. So please put your opinion in, its for a song to describe Axel. I'm have trouble choosing a song for him. If you don't like any of the choices posted up there put your sugestion in the reviews for my story, Away From The Sun. I would like at least 3 reviews on this story before I post the next chapter, and it has to be more that just one word. I really want to know what you guys think, kay. Over and Out, Chow. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Smashing Sitars**

Chapter 10

"What do you mean that I can't be your second in command?!!" Lighting flashes around Marluxia as Larxene throws a temper tantrum.

Marluxia yelps and hops around, avoiding the deadly strikes. "As I told ...you XeMNas...ordered XIGbar...to be mINEee instea...COULD YOU CEASE WITH THE LIGHTNING SHOW PLEASE!!!!"

Larxene groans and stops the lightning, much to the assassin's relief. She leans against the wall of Memory's Skyscraper, still fuming.

Marluxia steadies himself, "Thank you Larxene. Now as I said, I don't agree with this plan either. I actually suggested to Mansex that you be my second instead, stupid Superior."

Marluxia folds his arms in anger, tapping his foot. He sighs, looking quite pissed off at the thought of having Xigbar as his babysitter.

Larxene growls, sparks coming off of her weird strands of hair, "Xemnas..ggrrrrr..I swear I'll fill him up with so much electricity he'll glow like a lightbulb!!!!!"

Marluxia groans, "I would love to let you do just that but we can't just kill him....not without help that is.....I'll think of someway to make him pay, don't you worry..." He turns to see Zexion coming towards them.

Zexion is bandaged up from his burns. He has bandages all around his head, covering up his right eye and his arms are bandaged up to his elbows. He looks like he just was in a car wreck instead of fire blasted.

Marluxia cringes, "Awww, man. Zexy, did you just get back from Vexen?"

Zexion nods, "Unfortunantely I have second degree burns...I'm lucky it wasn't third degree. And Vexen decied to go overboard with the bandages, I look more like a mummy than Xaldin in Halloween Town."

Larxene shakes her head, "How the heck did you not duck? According to Luxord you were the first to sense the fire blast."

Zexion looks down, his face red in embrassment, "I was frozen in fear....."

Marluxia and Larxene look at him, "Fear? You....were....afraid?"

Marluxia walks up to Zexion, "Zexy...we don't have hearts, how could you be afraid??"

Zexion shrugs, "I don't know." He looks very confused, which is very weird behavior for the schemer.

Zexion notices how mad Larxene looks, "Um, Larxene, you ok?"

Larxene shoots him a death glare, "No, I'm not ok....I'm furious!!! Stupid Superior." She sits on the ground, in an effort to stop the spark show from happening again.

Marluxia chuckles nerviously as he runs his hands trough his two-toned hair, "Well, me, Xigbar, Larxene, Vexen, you, Luxord, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas are to report to Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion? I thought for sure that Xemnas had destroyed it.....So, who's our leader?"

Maruxia grins, "Well, if you must know...I have been made Lord of Castle Oblivion...."

Zexion looks at him, "No...really. Who is our leader? Xigbar?"

Marluxia looks hurt, "I'm not lying, I've been intrusted to watch over the castle while Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin, and Lexaeus stay behind to repair the castle. Speaking of which we should be going, Xigbar has probally got the rest of the members there already." He disappears in a portal, leaving Zexion and Larxene alone.

Larxene grins at Zexion, "Hello, Zexy." She flirts with him.

He yelps and disappears into a portal, quickly escaping the seductive Larxene.

Larxene growls, "Why is every fucking guy in this place scared of me?" She disappears into her own portal, heading for Castle Oblivion.

***

Axel sits on the edge of the pit that once sorrounded a complete Castle That Never Was, looking down at the nothingness below him.

"Demyx and his stupid pranks....." He growls, trying to fix his hair.

He hears a portal open up behind him. He looks back and sees Luxord, Roxas, and Namine syanding behind him.

"Hey guys, see you found her." Axel says, getting the last of his spikes right.

Namine looks down, "I'm sorry...I just wanted to draw something besides Kingdom Hearts..."

Roxas sighs, "Nobody has explained any of this to me yet.....What is Kingdom Hearts, what are those Heartless creatures, how do you make a Corridor of Darkness, and...and...." Roxas looks up thoughtfully, "What am I, why am I so important to the Organization?"

Axel looks up at Roxas, "Oh, right, you never went to a meeting....too much went on before you could." He stands up, "Well, I guess I'll have to explain it to you. Naminie..a little help."

Naminie grabs up her sketchbook and opens it to a dawing of a teddy bear.

Axel points to it, "Imagine that this is a normal person. This person has been unaffected by the Darkness."

Roxas looks at the horrible drawing in confusion.

Naminie flips the page, showing a black teddy bear in replace of the other teddy bear, "This is what happens to the person, or Somebody as we call it, when darkness consumes the Heart. The black one is called a Heartless, they are basically creatures created from a stolen Heart. The Heartless are beings of darkness which manifest in two forms, "Pureblood" and "Emblem". While most Heartless are in fact manifest hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and were thus named "Heartless". Any questions so far?"

Roxas looks at the drawings curiously, "Yeah, why do her drawings suck?"

Namine growls and slaps Roxas in the face with the sketchbook, "Just shut up and pay attention."

Roxas twitches on the ground as Luxord laughs at him.

Axel sighs, "Never make fun of her drawings Roxas....As I was saying..." He looks at Namine, "Namine, next page...."

Namine jumps, "Oh, sorry..." She flips it to the next page, revealing a Black teddy bear with a Heartless symbol on its chest and one beside it that was just pure black.

Axel points the the jet black one, "This is supposed to represent a Pureblood. Pureblood Heartless are the natural Heartless, born when people's hearts are normally consumed by darkness. They are jet black in color, with yellow beady eyes. They are more common in places that are close to or saturated in darkness, such as The World That Never Was. Upon their destruction, they simply disappear in puffs of darkness." Axel points to the one with the Heartless Symbol on it, "Emblem Heartless, on the other hand, were originally created from machines that reproduce the process of a heart being consumed by darkness. Afterward, stolen hearts can become Emblems. They have more varied shapes, colors, and are branded with Ansem's symbol to differentiate them from the Pureblood ones. They are more common on the worlds within the Realm of Light, and usually mimic the shape of creatures or objects within that world."

Roxas just looks at the pictures, rubbing the bump on his head, "Ok, so what am I..Xemnas said I don't have a heart...so." He looks up, "What are we, we aren't Somebodys are we?"

Axel shakes his head, "Next page, Namine.."

Namine flips it, revealing a silver teddy bear with a Nobody symbol on it and one with an Organization Coat on it.

"These are Nobodies. Nobodies are born when a Heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. However, only those with a strong will are actually able to continue on as Nobodies." He points to the silver teddy bear.

Roxas spots the second teddy bear, "Wait, so what's the one with a cloak like ours?"

Axel grins, "That, my friend is also a Nobody. We are Nobodys, we have no heart and we don't exist, well according to Xemnas anyway. However we are the bodys of an extremly strong hearted person. So we retained our human appearance with a few minor changes in appearance. We also aren't supposed to have emotions but I really don't believe half of what Mansex says."

Luxord shakes his head, "Axel, just continue with the lecture so I won't have to explain to the lad about anything else."

Axel glares at him, "Why can't you do the lecture? Huh, English man?"

Luxord growls but recomposes himself, "Because, he is YOUR apprentice and thus YOUR responsibility."

Axel groans, "Fine...so Roxas, any questions?"

Roxas looks thoughfully around and stops as he spots a Heart shaped moon in the sky, "Well, what's that??"

Axel looks up, "I'll explain that in a minute, let me finish explaining the Organization... The Organization are after our hearts, so we can become 'whole' again. And that's why we have that heart shaped moon in the sky. Its actually Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds." Namine flips through the sketch book showing a perfect drawing of Kingdom Hearts, she then turns it showing a picture of hearts floating towards it., "Kingdom Hearts is a collection of Hearts that collect together after a Keyblade destroys an Emblem Heartless.."

Roxas looks at his hand and summons one Keyblade, it takes the form of the Kingdom Key, "So, I'm important because I can collect the Hearts and make us whole again."

Axel nods, "Yep. I see you figured that all on your own. And now to explain the Corridors of Darkness." Namine flips the page, showing a diagram of a portal, "Corridors of Darkness are unpredictable pathways that interlink the worlds. We use these to travel quickly from world to world, just concentrate all your power to your right hand, and imagine you're making a hole. And you should have a fully formed portal." Axel summons a portal in front of him, "See?"

Roxas nods, "Yes. Thanks, I was kinda getting annoyed that I didn't know anything."

Luxord grins, "You mean I was getting quite annoyed with it. It was like talking to an infant."

Roxas groans and looks down, his face red in embrassement. Axel noggies Roxas's head, twisting the already spiked hair into a tangled mess.

"Axel!" A voice calls, freezing the 4 nobodies in fear.

***

Demyx high-tails it through the many alleyways in The Town That Never Was.

"I can't believe I got away with that. Hhahaha." He grins happily.

He turns a corner and runs headfirst into something. He falls on the ground, holding his head in pain.

"Oww....that hurt." He looks up and yelps.

He looks in awe as he spots Saix's Claymore lying on the ground in front of him. Demyx looks around, looking for Saix, to see if he should run away now. Demyx sighs as he doesn't spot the crazy moon man. Demyx stands up and walks over to the Claymore, looking at it closely.

"Hey, It looks like my Sitar!!" Demyx picks it up off the ground, having little trouble picking up the heavy weapon.

He admires the strange weapon, and of how it feels in his hands. He grabs it by the handle and swings it around, qutie surprisingly weilding it better than Saix himself.

He then turns it around and pretends to play it like a sitar, "It feels like my Sitar, but its not, this is weird." Demyx looks at the weapon in curiosity.

A idea pops into Demyx head, "Oh, his element is the moon, and water is controled by the moon...sorta."

He smiles and swings the Claymore around him, enjoying himself. In the midst of that swing he hits something. He freezes as he hears someone hit the ground. Demyx gulps and drops the claymore turning to see who he hit. What he sees frightenes him down to the core.

"Demyx!!!!" Saix growls out, pushing himself up from the ground.

Saix had evidently came back to get his Claymore, Lunatic, when he was hit by Demyx with his own weapon. Saix's pride was now injured, to be taken down with your own weapon was not something the man liked to happen to him.

Demyx backs up, scared to death, "Saix.....S-sorry I didn't...didn't mean..RUN AWAY!!!" He runs as fast as his legs can carry him.

Saix growls and chases after him, his Berserker form in full blast, almost like he was a werewolf again. He grabs up his claymore and purses the young Nobody, his rage calling for blood. Demyx skids around the corner as Saix throws the Claymore at him, Demyx just barely escapes the deadly weapon. He looks behind him, yelping in fear when he sees the maddened Saix dashing after him.

"O MY GO..oof.." He is stopped suddenly when he slams into a wall, falling to the ground.

He sits up, holding his nose, "Why do I keep running into things?"

He freezes as he hears breathing behind him, rough and ragged. Demyx gulps and turns around, uncovering his face. Saix stands behind him, grining in glee as he has finally caught up to his prey.

Demyx stands up and summons his Sitar, "Look, I don't want to fight but I will if I have to."

Saix grins evilily and lunges.

***

"Axel!!!" they here a voice call and then a horrifing scream, too high pitched to not be Demyx followed by a slam.

This cuts off the scream abruptly, sending chills down their spines. They stand there frozen, not able to move. They spot someone coming towards them, out of the shadows, carrying something on their shoulder. They recognise that it's Saix but can't figure out what's slumpped over his shoulder. They gasp as they realise its Demyx. Saix throws Demyx, down on the ground, the Sitar slammed over his head.

Roxas looks in shock, "D-demyx.....what did you do to Demyx?!"

Saix shakes his head, "He got in my way. Now, you 4, report to Castle Oblivion and take this 'thing' with you."

Axel growls, the air seeming to get hotter as he glares at Saix. Saix rolls his eyes and disappears into a portal. The 4 Nobodys rush to Demyx's side.

Luxord grasps the Sitar, trying to unlodge it from around Demyx's head, "Saix has gone to far this time, attacking Demyx. Demyx can't even fight that well, so he had no excuse to beat the boy to death."

Axel grabs ah old of the Sitar, too, trying to help Luxord, "I swear, when I get my hands on Saix....I'll burn him till he's ASH!"

Demyx starts to come too, only seeing the inside of his Sitar. Demyx starts to struggle, thinking that Saix is the one yanking on him.

Roxas grabs his arm, "Demyx, calm down. Its us, Roxas, Luxord, Namine and Axel." Demyx relaxes slightly.

Axel growls, trying to pull the Sitar off, "Demyx, if you're awake, try UNsummoning your Sitar."

Demyx replys with a muffled 'ok.' They wait but nothing happens.

"Crap, its stuck up there tight." Axel says.

'Guys, I feel kinda light headed...' Demyx says, still muffled.

Luxord stops trying to pull it off, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

'no...I really feel dizz..' Demyx goes silent as he passes out again.

"Ah Crap!! Where is Vexen when you need him?" Axel groans out.

A portal appears behind them with Xigbar stepping out of it, "Look Ax. I know you're mad but I have to take you and .... Castle...." He looks at Demyx and looks back at Axel and them. Xigbar growls, "Axel, I know you were mad but you didn't have to take it out on Demyx!!!"

Axel growls, "It wasn't me, you can blame this all on Saix. Evidently Demyx got in his way."

Roxas is starting to panic as Demyx is still unconsious, "Xigbar, do you know where Vexen is?"

Xigbar nods, "Yeah, at Castle Oblivion."

Luxord sighs, "Great, lets take him there so he can..." Luxord stops as he finally notices Xigbar's new haircut. Luxord smiles, "I'm quite flattered that you have finally took my advice and got a new hair style, it looks good on you."

Axel and Roxas look at Luxord, questioning his sanity. Xigbar growls angrily, for both Saix beating Demyx up and Luxord's comment.

Axel sighs, "Luxord what are you.." He looks in shock at Xigbar finally noticing his cut hair"..pffttt....HAHAHHAHHAHAHHA. Damn, who'd you piss off now Xigbar?! A weed wacker or Xaldin?."

Roxas looks at Luxord and Axel, "um...hello. Demyx in pain here..."

They snap out of making fun of Xigbar and helping the knocked out Nocturne to his feet. They enter a portal and arrive in Castle Oblivion, dragging Demyx behind them. Axel and Luxord lay him down on the ground, carefully so as to not injure him further.

"So, where's Vexen?" Roxas says, looking around.

Luxord sighs, "I'll go find him, just stay here, on the 3rd floor." He disappears in a portal.

Roxas and Namine sit beside Demyx, worried about his well being.

"Why does it seem Demyx always gets in trouble?" Roxas's asks.

Xigbar shrugs, "I guess its because he doesn't like to fight back so...bad things happen to him."

Roxas looks at Demyx, _When is Luxord goaning to come back with Vexen? I hope he's not in too much pain._ He looks sorrowfully at Demyx.

***

Lexeaus groans, "Superior, how are we supposed to fix the castle? Why can't we let the lesser Nobodies do it?"

Xemnas growls, "Because they can't do anything right and I want to make sure its done right."

Saix nods in agreement, "Dusks can never be trusted to do anything, take Dox for example. He tried to kill us."

Lexeaus gulps, "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." He looks around , "Hey, where's Xaldin?"

Xemnas and Saix look around in surprise. The Whirlwind Lancer nowhere to be seen.

Xemnas growls, "I thought he was with you?! Damn, he must have left."

Saix looks at Xemnas, "You want me to go find him?"

Xemnas shakes his head, "No, he's not worth the energy. Lets just get started working on the castle." Xemnas turns around, 'Though we could've used his wind powers to our advantage' He mumbles to himself.

Lexeaus shakes his head, "Where could he have gone this time?"

***

Xaldin groans in anger as he sits on the ground, some little kids tugging at his dreads. They have weird blue marks on their skin in the form of tattoos. Xaldin sighs as he is also covered in the weird marks, his black cloak turned into the tribal attire that the locals are wearing. The number 3 in Roman Numurals on his left cheek, glowing blue. He looks down at the kids.

"Could you leave my hair alone, now where is the castle here?" He says in a gruff voice.

The kids look up at him and mearly smile at him. He groans and slaps his face.

With his hand still on his face, "Where-is-the-castle-to-this-world?" He growls out.

The kids look more scared and back away from him. He sighs and looks at them, "I'm sorry. Where is the castle, please?" He tries to calm the children down.

"What's a Castle?" One pipes up as the rest of the Atlantians start to notice the stranger.

Xaldin slaps his forehead once again. _Finding a replacement castle is going to be harder than I thought._

**Yes, Xaldin is on a castle hunt so he won't have to help the Superior repair the old castle. Doesn't look like he's off to a great start. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the instrument over the head. It seem like something that could happen to Demyx (that could actually happen to me too) I just couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry to all the Demy fans out there. I myself am one of them and even I cringed imagining this up. I wonder if Axel will still try to pay him back for that prank after this? You can only find out if you check out the next chapter. I might try and make a Halloween themed chapter next time, hopefully (crosses fingers in hope) I'll try to have it up here by Halloween or maybe Halloween at midnight so maybe November First. I'm so happy, I'm going to Nekocon on November the 6, and I'm going as...DEMYX!! I of course won't have the Sitar, unfortunately as it will be in the repair shop, cause Saix did slam it over my head (Just read story) I will be joining Axel and Marluxia, which are two of my best friends. I hope Nekocon is a good experience to me. Please review, I love reciews and they make my day. And don't forget to vote on my polls on my profile as I still need lots of votes before Thanksgiving. Please vote, its to help my other story Away From The Sun, if you know of any different answers for the poll please leave them in a review under Away From The Sun. Thank you, Chow.**

**I don't Own Kingdom Hearts characters.**

**Oh, and yes, I made a reference to one of my favorite shows on TV, Bleach, with the whole, Axel explaining stuff to Roxas with Namine's drawings. The drawings are supposed to look like Rukia's drawings and It seemed perfect to do since Namine use to draw horrible pictures one some of them. Half of them don't even have faces if you look closely. **

**I don't own Bleach either.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_Xemnas Report 5_

_Rebuilding the castle is proving to be hard than I originally thought. So far, in the course of a afternoon I have nailed my hand, had a ton of bricks fall on my head thanks to Lexeaus, and I almost fell into the bottomless pit below the castle. Who even puts a bottomless pit below a castle?! Oh, wait, that's me. Oh well, onto further matters. It is much more peaceful now that most of the trouble makers are gone, leaving me, Lexaeus, and Saix to do our work in total bliss. With the ocassional mishap, namely me and my many injuries. I dont think I'll be able to move my hand in the morning. In other news, Xaldin has gone AWL (Absent Without Leave) on us, for no apparent reason. Probally is just too lazy to help us rebuild the castle. I would send Saix after him but I need him here to help me and Lexaeus. I'm almost tempted to make another Dusk into a Nobody, just to help us build, but we might have another Dox incident. I don't feel like dealing with another crazy Nobody who wants to kill us all. Xaldin, if you ever read this, I apologise for accusing you of killing the cook wothout good reason. I spotted the burnt, but readable, box of Rat Posion today and cursed myself for not killing him myself. As I was walking in the town that never was today I found pieces of Demyx's Sitar scattered on the ground. I heard his scream earlier this afternoon, probally him and Axel fighting again. They always play pranks on each other. But wait, Saix said he sent Demyx and the others off to the castle. I think Demyx may have gotten more hurt than I had previously thought. What did Saix do to the boy? I'll ask Saix what exactly happened, but for right now, I need to rest my hand. I HATE NAILS!!_

Luxord is dragging Vexen out of his labrotory. The scientist looks very angry as he's pulled away from an experiment.

He clings to the door frame, "Luxord! What is the meaning of this?!!"

Luxord stops pulling on his hood, "We need your medical services, now!!"

Vexen groans and rubs his temples, "What Demyx do now?"

Luxord stops for a minute, " Well he.....Wait, how did you know it was Demyx?"

"Its Demyx....he always gets hurt."

"Oh, quite right. Now come on!! Please help us out." He tugs Vexen towards a portal.

Vexen crosses his arms in front of his chest and smirks at Luxord, "Sure, I'd love to help you out..." He looks around, "Now, which way did you come in?"

Luxord glares at him and pulls him towards the portal. Vexen groans but follows him in, knowing Axel would kill him if he didn't help the annoying Nocturne. As he exits the portal he looks around.

"Ok, where's Demyx?" He looks around at Roxas, Xigbar, and Naminie.

Vexen spots Demyx lying on the ground, his own weapon slammed over his head. Vexen almost bursts out laughing but quickly spots Axel beside Demyx. He controls himself, not wanting to anger Axel further than he already looks.

Vexen rubs his temples, "May I ask, what exactly happened to cause his head to become lodged into his OWN weapon?"

"Saix." The group replies.

"Ahh, that explains the workmanship...I know exactly what to do...but...first help him to the basement, 7TH floor." He disappears back into a portal.

Xigbar groans, "He sure is bossy."

Him and Axel help Demyx to his feet, the young teen still knocked out.

Axel groans, "He sure is heavy."

"Yeah, who knew?" Xigbar replies.

Axel looks at Roxas, "Go ahead and summon up a portal."

"Me...me?" Roxas looks confused.

Axel shifts Demyx's arm around his neck, to keep better grip on him. "You got to learn somehow."

Roxas holds his hand out and focuses, like he was summoning his Keyblade. He concentrates on where Vexen is, maybe this will help he thinks as a black swirling vortex opens in front of him.

"Alright Roxas." Namine cheers.

Roxas blushes, and rushes through the portal, not wanting the others to see his face.

***

Demyx is finally starting to come to, a strange coldness around his neck and chest.

"Cold...why am I c-?" He opens his eyes and sees the inside of his Sitar. He yelps as he notices ice starting to encase the instrument, with him in it.

"What the, NO!! WATER!!" He yells, his water attacking the ice and slipping the Sitar off of his head. Demyx sits up, soaked and freezing. He spots everybody around him, Xigbar, Axel, Vexen, Namine, Roxas, and Luxord, all soaked from his water attack.

Axel glares at Vexen, "I though you said you could just freeze it and it would disappear, you didn't mention I'd be soaked to the bone, AGAIN." He shaes his head, the water flying

Vexen glares back at Axel, his hair plastered to his face, "Look, I thought he was fully unconsious, I didn't expect him to wake up and panic."

Roxas looks disgusted at his wet coat, plastered to him. He shakes the sleeves as he shakes his hair out, trying to dry it.

Demyx continues to shiver on the table, "V-v-exen, wh-why am I c-c-cold?? Wh-why did y-you f-f-freeze me?" Multiple cuts are on the Nobody's neck and face, making him look like he lost a battle with a razor.

"Because, we had to get your Arpeggio off of your head somehow and tugging wasn't working. I figured if I froze it it would disappear but evidently it didn't. At least its off now."

"Huh? What about-t-t my S-sitar?" Demyx looks behind him and yelps in horror at the sight of his Sitar, a broken mess. "MY S-s-sitar!!!" He looks saddened by the sight of his instrument.

He hops off the tabel, much to Vexen's regret. Demyx moves to pick it up but a pain in his neck stops him cold, he lets out a yelp which brings Axel, Xigbar and Roxas to his aid.

"Hey, dude, you ok?" Xigbar says, holding the young Nobody up from the floor.

"I d-don't know..." Demyx says while trying to stand on his own.

Vexen sighs, "You've recieved serious head trauma, you need to lay down and not move, do you understand me number IX? DO NOT MOVE."

Axel helps Demyx up, he looks dizzily around, "Kay."

Axel and Xigbar help him to the bed, Roxas looks on, not knowing how to help. Vexen then notices all the people in the room.

"You do realise that this is a two vistor limit room, right?"

They all look at him angrily.

Axel glares at him, "You are such a ass Vexen."

Xigbar walks up to Vexen, "Look dude, just shut up and help Demy."

Namine sighs, "I'll leave if you don't want me here."

Roxas looks at her, "Don't listen to him Namine, he's just an old prune."

Luxord, Axel, and Xigabr look at him and grin. They burst out laughing as Vexen turns red in fury.

"PRUNE?! That's it OUT. O-U-T...OUT!!!!!"

Roxas glares at him, "Maybe I don't want to leave."

Vexen growls and looks him in the eyes, face to face, "Look here CHILD, I'm number IV in this Organization, and I will not have you...number XIII talking back to me like that."

Ice starts to form around Vexen's hand, hinting that Roxas would soon meet his huge shield, upclose and personal. Xigbar clears his throat at Vexen who growls at him also. He lets the ice disappear and walks over to Demyx bed.

"Unless you don't want me to help him I suggest 4 of you leave." Vexen growls out.

Xigbar looks at the rest, "You dudes go on, I'll make sure the prune doesn't do anything bad to Demy." Vexen glares at him.

Roxas sighs, "Fine, I'll go. Anyway its too cold down here."

Vexen growls, the room seeming to get colder at Roxas's statement. Everybody except Xigbar leaves, leaving Vexen to treat Demyx.

***

Zexion appears in the castle, hoping to avoid Larxene.

"Man, she freaks me out." He shivers and walks down the halls, exploring his new home.

He stops and smells the area, "Huh, it seems Axel, Luxord, Xigbar, Namine, Roxas, Vexen and...Demyx have arrived already...though." He sniffs again, "Why do I smell Demyx's blood?"

He shrugs and enters a room, and is immediatly sorrounded by books. Zexion looks around in awe, at the 100s of Novels sorrounding him. He rushes towards a shelef and looks at some random books.

"R. L. Stine? Stephine Meyer? Anthony Horowitz? Stephen KING?" He holds the books close to his chest, "I have died and gone to heaven."

"You've what now?" Luxordl asks as he steps out of a portal.

Zexion turns around to spot Luxord behind him. Luxord towel drys his hair while waiting for a response to his statement. He is wearing normal clothes for the moment, a red shirt and jeans in replacement of his wet uniform.

Zexion drops the books in surprise, "Oh, Luxord. Um...nothing, I didn't say anything." He tries to look normal.

Luxord shakes his head, "So, I'm guessing Marluxia and Larxene have arrived already?"

Zexion nods, "Yeah, I left right after Marluxia did. Larxene was still at The World That Never Was when I left. But most likely she is here now." He groans at the memory of Larxene flirting with him.

"Ah, thanks for the warning chap, don't want to run into Larxene."

Zexion looks at him, "Oh, by the way. Why do I smell Demyx's blood on the third floor?"

Luxord growls, wringing the towel in his hands, almost tearing it in half, "Well, Saix, decided that Demyx was in his way, so he slammed Demyx's own weapon upon his head." Zexion whinces as he imagines what Demyx must've went through, "Then it got stuck up there and we had to get Vexen to get it off the poor chap."

Zexion whinces, "Ouch. Where is Demyx now?"

"He's in the infir-" Luxord stops as he hears a noise scurry behind them.

They look behind back at where the noise came from. The notice something disappear into the maze of Library shelves. The two Nobodies shiver at the same time, looking around worriedly for the figure again. They run towards the shelf and dash around, ready to comfront the figure. They stare in shock as no one is there, they don't even sense a Corridor of Darkness.

"What the bloody hell was that??" Luxord asks in a small voice.

Zexion shivers again, "I don't know but it wasn't good. Not good at all." He looks around the castle, thinking that he wasn't going to enjoy this place as much as he thought.

***

Vexen growls as he wraps up Demyx's neck, covering up the multiple bandages. Demyx gulps as Vexen pulls it tightly, almost cutting of his air.

"Dude, take it easy, we want Demy to heal, not choke the life out of him." Xigbar looks worriedly as Vexen growls louder.

Xigbar is dressed in a purple shirt with a gun on it, the words, Wanted Dead or Alive on the back, his coat drying on a chair next to Vexen's and Demyx's.

Vexen turns around, a plain blue shirt under his white lab coat, "Listen here, who is the scientist around here? Hmm?"

"Um, dude. Me, Xemans, Xaldin, Zexion, and Lexeaus are all scientists, just like you." Xigbar corrects Vexen.

Vexen groans and turns around, grabbing Xigbar by the scruff of his shirt. "Listen here Xigbar, who is the one in charge of this basement?"

"Um, that's me, dude. I'm Marly's Second in Command." He grins wide in Vexen's face.

Vexen groans and lets go of Xigbar's scruff, turning his attention to the backroom, "Can you watch Demyx for me for a minute, I'm going to go get him some pain medication, to help with the Head Trauma pain."

He enters the back room and sighs, _Xigbar?! In charge? Xemnas should've choosen me to be Second in command! _He trips over something and falls face first on the floor. He yells as he sits up, holding his nose in pain.

"Vexy! You ok back there?" Demyx calls out.

"Yes, I'm fine Number IX....huh?" He looks back at what he he tripped over.

He freezes in fear as he spots the container. This particular container contained a very dangerous expertment that he had stored here when it was deemed too dangerous for even the Organization. But what had the Academic frozen to the spot was the fact that the container no longer contained said experiment, but was busted open. Xigbar enters the room looking at Vexen.

"What you do now dude? Did you break a hip or something?" Xigbar jokes around.

Vexen looks around the room, looking for movement, "No..no.....no....no...no!!! It couldn't have gotten lose, IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Xigbar looks strangly at Vexen, "Come on and stop playing around Vexen and get Demy's medicine, he looks feverish, I think."

He grabs Xigbar by the scruff of his shirt, a crazed look to his eyes. "XIGBAR! ITS LOOSE!!"

Xigbar looks scared to death, "Please tell me you're not having another Cake Song episode! I don't have Xaldin around to snap you out of it this time!!"

Vexen glares at him, "If you even mention the word 'CAKE' to me ever again, I swear I'll make sure I choke the life out of you. But that's beyond the point. Its loose Xigbar, the Experiment is loose!! Do you understand me? We have to warn everyone before it attacks someone and 'gulp' kills them!"

Xigbar looks around, a death look to his face, "You mean..."

Vexen nods, "Yes....Experiment....Finis..."

***

Marluxia sits back, looking around his office, HIS. He sighs contently into his desk...HIS. He begins to examine all the things on his desk, inculding paper, for dare I say it, the Marluxia Reports. Marluxia sinks back into his big chair, pleased that he was finally the Superior. He groans as he remembers the down side to all this, Xigbar watching his every move.

"That gun toting psyco, why the heck did Xemnas put him as my second in command? We fight constantly all the time over everythi-" Marluxia looks up in realisation, "Xemnas wants me to fight with Xigbar so I won't be Lord of Castle Oblivion. He wants me to fail, that's his plan all along!" He slams his fist down on the desk in anger. "That smug bastard. I'll show him, I'll pass these few weeks with Xigbar as my second without fighting with him at all."

"Oh, yes that plan will go perfectly, I'm sure of it." Larxene says sarcastically.

"Larxene? How long have you been in here?"

She lies down on the couch in the corner, "Oh, around the part where you said, 'That stupid gun toting psycho.' "

Marluxia sighs, "Well, what's wrong with that plan? You think I can't stop fighting with Xigbar for a few weeks?"

Larxene chuckles, "You..get along with Xigbar? Please...You practically had a full blown war against Xigbar after you cut off his hair. There is no way in Hell or Oblivion you two could ever get along for 3 days, much less a few weeks."

Marluxia grins slyly, "I feel a bet coming along."

Larxene laughs and hops up from the couch, walking up to Marluxia's desk, "You guessed right. If you get along with Xigbar for a week, then I'll do what ever you say for a week. But.. If you and Xigbar fight, even a verbal fight, then you have to...be my slave for a week."

Marluxia thinks about and grins, "Alright, you're on. I can't wait for you to wait on me for my every whim."

Larxene grins, "Oh, we'll see about that." She grins slyly

A huge surge of electricity flow throughout the castle, making Larxene flinch in annoyance.

Marluxia looks at the flickering light, "Ugh, what's going on now? Are rats chewing on the wires or something?"

Larxene shrugs, "How should I know, I can't talk to the wires. Damn power surge, gave me a miagraine."

They jump as a loud yell is heard in the castle, coming from the 6th floor. Marluxia flinchs as sounds of fighting and Axel yelling is heard from the training room. The assassin sighs and stands up, walking towards the door.

"Seems the rat has bright red hair and can burn through the wires. Come on, lets go stop him before he burns down this castle too." Marluxia says.

Larxene grins and opens up a portal, "I'm all up for getting Axel. Lets go get the pyro." They walk through the portal, heading to Xaldin's old training room.

***

Xaldin sighs as he enters another world, "Good, I've stopped glowing finally." He looks around at the world, "I hope this world has a castle to use as our new headquaters."

He spots castle in the distance and grins, "Well, at least it has a castle."

This castle was emrald green, so green that it actually shone. Probally a little bit too shiny for the Superiors liking, thought the whirlwind. A long golden path lead up the the city, showing the safetest way. Flowers and other plants lined the walkway, making the whole scene to cheery for Xaldin's taste. He begins to walk away, disappointed that he couldn't find a decent castle to replace their old one. Suddenly a cacking laugh splits the air. He looks up and spots a witch on a broom.

"I've come for you my pretty and your little dog too....oh, wait. You're not that annoying girl." She sighs and lands on the ground, "Just who are you, are you the Scarecrow?"

Xaldin looks weirdly at the witch, "Scarecrow? I'm not a Scarecrow, I'm Xal-"

The witch leaps towards hi, cutting him of, "No, you must be the Cowardly Lion, I mean. Look at that mane of yours, you haven't comed it in a while, have you. Its all tangled up."

Xaldin groans, his temple twitching in annoyance, "No, I'm NOT an animal, I-"

The witch snaps her fingers, "Ah, you must be the Tinman, the guy without a heart."

Xaldin looks in curiousity, another creature who doesn't have a heart? Xaldin looks at the witch and shakes his head, this world is just as bad as the previous one, "Well, its true I don't have a heart, but I'm not this Tinman you speak of."

The witch hops on her broom, "Well, you have to be the Tinman, if you don't have a heart, so. I'll leave you with this message to Dorothy, she better give me back those Ruby Slippers, they are my sister's therefore they are rightfully mine. Now I will be leaving, but first a present for you, Tinman, ahhahahaaahha!!" Flying Monkeys start flying towards Xaldin.

He growls and summons his spears, frightening the monkeys to the point of fainting. Xaldin launches the spears at the monkeys, making them scatter towards the horizon. He glares at the witch, now offically pissed off now. The witch looks more frightened of him by the second. He turns his spears into its dragoon form, hopping ontop of it and chasing after the witch. She is flying away at a drastic speed, desperate to escape Xaldin. But nobody, not even the witch, can outrun the wind.

**Finally done, I'm sorry its so late but I lost my charger. Yes, I'm still doing the Halloween theme even though its WAY past Halloween. I want your opinion, who should get attacked by Experiment Finis First? Oh, Finis is supposed to target and attack Nobodies with elemental powers, like Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Flowers, Electricity, Earth, and . So give me your suggestions in reviews. Thanks goes out to those of you who have faved and alerted both me and my stories. Every one of those emails bring joy to my heart. I won't be up here for a while, one word, VIRUS!! My beloved computer has a virus and I can't fix it. It won't even let me open Paint! Paint, people, Paint! Its searching for Credit Card Information, which I don't even have on my computer. Ugh....but very one of those emails really does bring joy to my heart.**

**Mixalis: Well it doesn't bring joy to mine.**

**Keiko: Mixa, you don't have a heart.**

**Mixalis: Exactly, so I don't really care about the stupid reviews.**

**Keiko gapes at Mixalis, putting her fingers in front of her in a 'X' to ward of the evil comment by her Nobody.**

**Keiko: Shun the nonbeliever, SHUN, Sh-uu-nnn!! Reviews are what keeps Muses like you and me alive!**

**Mixalis: (shakes her head) No, that's the author's job. Besides, reviews and story alerts/favs aren't that important.**

**Keiko: You! How dare you say such blasphemic things!!! (looks in horror at Mixalis) Take it back.**

**Mixalis: (sigh) I'm leaving, goodbye.**

**Mixalis walks into a portal, only to be yanked back by Keiko.**

**Keiko: Take-it-back!!!**

**Mixalis: You're acting stupid Keiko, no. I won't take it back, I meant what I said.**

**Keiko: TAKE IT BACK!! (starts beating up Mixalis)**

**Mixalis: Never!! (starts returning punches)**

**Meanwhile, off scene, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx are watching the fight.**

**Demyx: Should we stop them? (_Keiko: Shut up you Heartless!!_)**

**Axel: Nah, I've always wanted to see a cat fight, and what beter way than to watch a cat girl fight her Nobody. (_Mixalis grab Keiko by her tail and slams her into the ground, Mixalis: HAH, Take that, FELINE!!_)**

**Roxas: We can't let them Axel, if they kill each other, there will be no more stories. (_Keiko: DEATH TO NOBODIES!!, Keiko pulls out her Keyblade and starts attacking Mixalis_)**

**Axel: (sighs) Fine, I'll go split them up. (_Mixalis: Oh, you want to fight dirty, HUH?! Take this!, Mixalis pulls out all seven collars and starts attacking Keiko_.)**

**Demyx: Good luck...(_gives a shakey thumbs up as he looks at Keiko an Mixalis attack each other._)**

**Axel walks up to the fighting girls and clears his throat. Nothing happens and the two still go at it. Axel groans and snaps his fingers, catching both of their coats on fire. They yelp and stop fighting, hurring to take of the burning coats before the rest of their clothes catch on fire.**

**Keiko: AXEL!! WTF Do you think you're DOING?! You could've killed us!**

**Mixalis: Yeah, you Pyromaniac! You don't light other people on fire!**

**Axel: Look I was trying to split you up before you killed each other. So, stop fighting and shut up.**

**Keiko and Mixalis look at Axel as though he was a mouse, their eyes full of bloodlust. Axel notices this and backs away, slowy.**

**Keiko: Mixalis, would you like to attack first or can I?**

**Mixalis: Lets attack together.**

**Axel: Now, wait a minute!!**

**Demyx and Roxas whince as they witness the scene before them. Axel has been collared with a green collar, and its shocking him constantly. While Keiko, attacks him with the Keybalde. Mixalis also punches him, making sure to attack him. The two continue beating him to a pulp before walking away and getting some Ice Cream. Till next time, chow.**

**No Nobodies were KILLED in the making of this skit. (I didn't say he didn't get hurt, I'm just saying its not life threating) and yes, I made a reference to Charlie the Unicorn(Shun the nonbeliever, SHUN, Sh-uuu-nn). For those of you who haven't heard of it go to Youtube and type up Charlie the Unicorn, and click on the candy mountain one, it funny! You must watch it, and check out That One Crazy Sheep, while you're at it. Its crazy, you'll love it if you like Charlie the Unicorn. Trust me, watch it all the way through, it may seem stupid at first but its LOL funny.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fire Food**

**Chapter 12**

"Careful Chap, we don't know exactly what it was." Luxord whispers as the two search the library.

Zexion nods, "Yes, I know, but...we have to find out what it was, and if it's a danger to the castle. But if it's a Heartless then it shouldn't attack us and we just leave it alone." Zexion chuckles, "Hey, who knows, it might be Chester."

Luxord laughs, "Demyx's pet Shadow? Nah, Sora killed that thing a few months ago."

Zexion sighs, "Well, let's hope its Chester...."

Zexion walks down the long hall of Bookcases, suddenly wishing they didn't have all these books. He looks down each row, trying to spot the black figure. Every step leading him closer and closer to the end of the room and out of hiding spaces for the figure to hide in.

"Chester...come here boy." Zexion says, nearing the last book case.

Zexion peers around it, looking down the last row, spotting nothing. Zexion sighs, walking down the row.

"I didn't find anything Luxord, did you?" Zexion yells to Luxord who is on the other side of the room.

"No, nothing...are you sure it wasn't one of your illusions?"

"Luxord, even I'm not stupid enough to fall for my own illusion...no, it's not an illusion."

Zexion stands there, scratching his head. He knew he had saw the creature, both him and Luxord had spotted the figure. He just couldn't figure out what was going on. Behind him, meanwhile, on the bookcase, one of the shelves is missing all its books. A creature materializes from the shadow of the empty shelf, its head bandaged up and resembling a huge black wolf, only without the fur. Its ghostly tail wagging in the excitement of finding its prey, alone and defenseless. Zexion hears it growling behind him and turns around, the creature face to face with him. He yells out as it tackles him, biting down on his shoulder as they tumbling in a pile of Nobody and creature, struggling and fighting.

"Zexion?! Speak to me, tell me where you are! What section are you?! Z, N, Reference?! Zexion, speak to me, I can't help you if you don't say anything!!!" Luxord says, dashing through the Library.

Zexion kicks at the creature's muzzle, the sheer size of the thing easily overpowering the young Nobody in the fight. I should've detected it, he thinks, I mean it was right behind me! He inhales deeply, realising that it had no scent to it at all. Zexion quickly looks around for something to help him. What he needed was Luxords help but he needed all his breath directed to fighting this 'thing' off. He spots the bookcase behind the creature and puts his foot against the bottom. He groans as the creature pins him to the ground, its skull-like muzzle growing closer and closer to the Schemer's throat. Zexion yells as he pushes the bookcase down, the case triggering a domino effect that was sure to attract the attention of the Gambler.

Zexion yells in pain as the creature bites into his shoulder, pausing. The creature lets go, sniffing at Zexion, the Nobody shivering in exhaustion. The creature backs away from him, growling in disgust before disappearing before Zexion's eyes. Luxord spots Zexion lying on the ground, the blood soaking into the bandages already on his burns.

He runs up to Zexion as the young Nobody sits up, shocked. "Zexion, are you ok? What attacked you?!"

Zexion sits up, trying to piece together what had just happened, "Bandaged skull face? Shadow-like Tail? It couldn't have been...." He rubs his shoulder, bleeding from the bite.

Luxord sighs, "What are you talking about, Zexion?"

They jump as a portal opens beside them, Xigbar rushing out, breathless, "Um, dudes we have a proble....Aww shit. Guess you've already found it Zexion."

Zexion looks at him, "What? What have I found Xigbar?"

Xigbar looked surprised, "You mean you don't remember? Experiment Finis...the one Vexen created..."

"To get rid of Axel....that's why it didn't finish me off, it's looking for elements!! Like fire, water, earth, electricty, wind and ice....Xigbar, have you warned anybody else?" Zexion stands up, wincing as it jerks his shoulder.

Luxord gulps, "Wait, that means...Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Vexen and Larxene are in danger! Wait, what about Roxas? What's his element?"

Xigbar sighs, "No, I haven't warned anybody else, I just found out about it myself."

Zexion nods and looks back at Luxord, "About you concern with Roxas...we really don't know what his attribute is, but it might be Light, which would put him in danger as well. Lets split up and warn the oth-" The lights flicker and shut off.

"Who is messing with the lights?" Xigbar groans.

Zexion growls, "Its Finis, that's how it attacks stronger elements, its either Axel or Larxene."

Luxord, "I'll go warn Marluxia and Larxene, I know they're on the 13th floor right now." He leaves in a poof of darkness.

Zexion looks at Xigbar, "Xigbar, you go back with Vexen and Demyx. Right know they're the weakest in this castle and prime targets for Finis."

Xigbar shakes his head, "It looks like you need to go to Vexen to get patched up, I'll go find Axel and Roxas, to help them."

Zexion groans, "I'll be just fine, it's just a bite. I'll be just fine, go protect Demyx. He needs you right know, considering what Saix did to him, he's now weaponless. I have a weapon so he need you more."

Xigbar sighs, "No arguing with you there, just be careful." He says before disappearing through a portal.

Zexion sighs and takes in a deep breath, taking in all the smells in the castle. He opens his eyes looking up, "Xaldin's training room, Axel and Roxas." He disappears into a portal, hoping that wasn't where Experiment Finis was.

***

Axel and Roxas walk out of the lounge, their Organization Coats replaced by citizen's clothes. Roxas wears his black and brown pants and a black shirt, a strange X shaped necklace around his neck. Axel, meanwhile, wears a black shirt, a red Nobody Symbol on it and his number VIII on the back. He sighs as he heads up the stairs, wondering who the hell would install so many stairs in one castle. He pauses and shakes his head, Marluxia, of course, this was his castle, thus his designs.

Roxas looks around, "Hey, where'd Naminie go?" Roxas sighs out, wondering when the stairs will ever end.

Axel looks around and grins, "Probally went to talk with Larxene, you know..girl talk."

"Oh,...well, I'll see her again soon, it's not like she'll disappear from here, right?" Roxas looks up at Axel, seeing if he was assuming right.

Axel nods, "She'll stay here most of the time, unless..."

Roxas looks up in shock, "Unless what?!" He yelps, his voice cracking.

Axel grins as he figured out Roxas, "Unless...she wants to draw, that's all. Roxas...do you...like Namine?"

Roxas blushes a brilliant red, "NO, what gave you that idea!!" He yells out.

Axel starts laughing, "Calm down Rox, anybody could see it, the way you were protecting her against Vexen. Also, the way you worry about her. You've been sticking by her side since you met her, plus....you're blushing."

Roxas covers his face, "Am NOT!"

Axel shakes his head and continues walking down the hall heading for some stairs, "Ok, so you're not blushing, I got it. You don't have to yell, buddy." He smiles down on Roxas.

Roxas looks down, embarrassed that he had just yelled at Axel for something so stupid like that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell...it's so confusing."

Axel looks back surprised, "What do you mean it's so confusing? You like her, bottom line."

Roxas shakes his head, "It's a little more complicated than that, see, it's like...I've met her before....like I knew her from another life..."

Axel looks surprised now, "Really? You knew her before?...." _Could this mean he's that Keyblader's Nobody? The one who regained his heart?_ He shakes his head, "Nah, you probably just fell for her, love at first sight, Roxy."

Roxas sighs, "Ok, if you say so."

Roxas runs up the stairs, eager to explore the rest of the castle. Axel sighs as he follows after him, the doubt still on his mind about whether Roxas was the Keybearer's Nobody, and if he is, what's going to happen to him since his Somebody is still alive. Axel decides in his head right then to never let Roxas near that kid, just in case.

"Whoa!!" Roxas yells out.

"Roxas!" Axel runs up the rest of the stairs and stops at the top, seeing what Roxas had said whoa about.

Before them is a huge arena, with plenty of obstacles around the area, to add more difficulty to any type of training. A few practice dummies are to the side, showing signs of have been stabbed through with spears.

Axel grins in triumph, "AH-HA! So this is Xaldin's Famous Training Arena!! He always did complain about how the training room back at the Castle That Never Was was too small. Man oh man am I going to have some fun here!!" He rubs his hands together in glee.

Roxas looks in awe at the place, trying to take in the sheer size of the place. Axel walks into the arena, checking out all the obstacles, including flamethrowers, saw blades and other random traps. He laughs to himself, very pleased with what he sees. He notices some movement to the side, near one of the practice dummies. He looks curiously at the spot, wondering if one of the traps had been activated be accident. Roxas comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder, scaring the Pyro to death.

"Roxas! Don't come up on me like that! Warn a guy before sneaking up on them like that." Axel clutches the place where is heart should be in surprise, feeling like he had a heart attack.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What are you star-" Roxas is cut off as the lights go out, a strange ripping is heard from the other side of the arena, as if something tore out the wiring.

An errie red light shines in the arena, turning Axel's red hair, black in the dim light. Roxas looks around in worry, as the shadows in the room become distorted in this weird lighting.

"What the heck just happened?" Roxas says to Axel.

Axel looks around worriedly, "I thought I saw something move, it ripped out the lights, trying to blind us. It didn't account for the backup lights coming on."

They hear a growl to the left of them. Axel jumps in front of Roxas, summoning his Chamkras in a burst of fire. Roxas summons his Keyblades, and gets back to back with the Pyro, looking for the source of the noise. Axel spots a dark figure dashing across the arena at him. He yells and charges at the creature, Chamkras ablaze. The creature runs on all fours, like a cat but almost looks like a Neoshadow. It's the size of a huge wolf with its head bandaged up to where only is long muzzle were visible. Axel glimpses the skull like muzzle protruding from under the crudely wrapped bandages. Axel gasps as he recongnises Experiment Finis too late to halt his attack. His Chamkras hit it, still ablaze. Axel looks back at Roxas, as his Chamkra becomes stuck in the Experiment, disappearing in a flash of fire.

"Roxas, get out of here NOW!!!" He yells as the creature leaps upon him, biting down on his shoulder.

Roxas freezes, not knowing whether to listen to Axel or save his friend who was now weaponless. Axel growls as the Experiment claws and pins down the strong Nobody. Axel grabs it by the muzzle and pries its teeth from his shoulder, the blood staining his shirt. Finis clamps down on his hand, making Axel yell in pain. Roxas growls and charges at Axel and the creature.

Axel spots him coming, "ROXAS STOP, if you attack it, it'll attack you. GO GET VEXEN!! NOW!!"

"But AXEL!" Roxas yells out.

Axel kicks Finis off and hightails it down the arena, "Go now! I can't handle it for long! Now, GO!!" Finis growls and dashes after Axel, it's strange tail glowing red.

Roxas nods and disappears in a portal.

Axel grins as the Experiment closes in on him, "So, you want me do ya? Then you'll have to catch me first!" He yells trying to give himself confidence.

Finis growls a demonic growl and lunges at Axel, sweeping the Pyro off his feet. Finis skids to a stop and tackles Axel, pinning him to the ground. Axel lights his hand on fire and punches the Experiment dead in the face. Axel looks in surprises as his hands is absorbed into the creature's face. Axel panics and pumps more flame into the disappearing hand, successfully dislodging his hand from the creature. Finis looks different now, its tail now ablaze with fire, Axel's fire. The Experiment snarls and tries to bite Axel's shoulder again, wanting more than just the Pyro's fire. Axel clamps down on its muzzle with both hands, desperate to keep it off of him. Axel tries to summon up some fire but discovers he's out of fire power. He closes his eyes as the teeth get closer and closer to his throat.

***

Zexion appears on the fifth floor, looking up the stairs. He hears Axel yell in pain and begins to run up the stairs, only to stop halfway, clutching his shoulder in pain. He lifts his hand and gasps at the sight of his arm. What had only been a bite had turned into a huge problem. His arm was fading away, literally. Zexion falls down on the stairs, breathing heavily.

"The venom..it must be the venom......" he groans out before passing out, "X-Xigbar was right, maybe I should've went to Vexen..." He closes his eyes, knocked out.

***

Suddenly the lights switch back on and Finis screeches in fury. It tears off for the shadows disappearing into the pathways.

"You know," Axel looks towards the voice, "We could hear you from the top floor, Axel." Larxene has her hands stuck into the light box, pumping it with electricity.

Axel sighs and relaxes on the floor, "I'd never thought I'd live to say this but...thank you Larxene, I owe you."

Marluxia walks towards him, "Hey, you're forgetting about me."

Axel looks up at Marluxia, "Oh, Marly. Yeah, thank you, both of you. Experiment Finis would've had me if it wasn't for you two."

Marluxia's eyes get wide in fear, "E-EXper-riment FINIS??!! Y-you're s-sure it was Finis?!"

Axel aims his hand towards Marluxia, "Burn, Baby Burn!!!"

Marluxia flinches and shuts his eyes, preparing to feel the Pyro's fire engulf him. He opens his eyes and spots nothing coming at him.

Axel slumps back to the floor, "Yep, definitely Finis. I haven't got my fire powers anymore."

Marluxia looks extremely terrified and angry at the same time, "You could warn a guy before you pull a stunt like that again, I really thought I was about to become Charcoal!"

Larxene sighs, "What are you two blabbering on about? What's so special about this Experiment Finis?"

Marluxia turns around and clears his throat, "Right, I forgot that you were recruited after the incident with Experiment Finis. Well....Vexen got annoyed with Axel, after Axel tryed to scare the living shit out of me, he tried to catch me on fire. I myself was a new recruit and had been there for just a week, still figuring out what the heck happened to me. I-"

Axel stands up, "Let me tell it Marluxia, since you are switching over to your life story. Well anyway, see what happened was Vexen created experiment Finis to sort of scare me, to show me that I was of a lower rank than him."

Larxene laughs, "Why'd he want to scare you?"

Axel sighs, "Well, I scared Marluxia when he first joined and Vexen didn't like that, so I explained to him..."

***

Vexen looks as the new recruit, Marluxia runs screaming from the room, claiming Axel was a demon. As he runs out his throws his now burning coat on the ground, yelling that his hair was on fire.

"Axel? Why do you intend on scaring every new member we get?"

Axel smirks, "Because, that puts them in their place, reminds them who's in charge. See, Vexen, you have to scare the shit out of them to show them who's the boss. If you don't, they just treat you like shit."

"Axel..could you listen to me for once and stop tormenting the newbies."

"No."

Vexen growls, "If you scare another member, I'll...I'll tell the Superior and you'll be turned into a Dusk."

Axel laughs, shaking his head at Vexen, "You think you're empty threat scares me? It doesn't, because I know my place, Vexen, and its way above you, old man." Axel chuckles before leaving from the room, leaving Vexen mad as hell.

***

"And then he made Experiment Finis, to sort of attack only me. He didn't account that it would attack other elements, including him. I ended up having to save him, but found out that it really wanted me bad, almost like an addict wants a drug. It wanted more than my fire, it wanted me." Axel shivers, and falls to his knees, "Shit, the venom. Quick, we need to go get Vexen, he should have the antidote."

Larxene sighs, "Well I need to stay here, unless you want to be left in the dark."

Marluxia looks worriedly at her, "Are you sure, you don't know Finis like I do...it's a demon, literally."

Larxene grins, "This thing doesn't like light, I'll give it a run for its money."

Axel sighs, "Come on Marluxia, I need to go know."

Marluxia nods, "One teleport coming u-"

"Somebody help!" Naminie's voice is heard on the fifth floor, "I don't know what to do!!!"

Axel and Marluxia head for the stairs, Axel groaning as the venom slowly effects him. They arrive at the stairs and gasp as they see Naminie sitting beside a fading Zexion.

"Oh thank god, I don't know what happened...I found him here." She says, tears in her eyes.

Zexion is groaning as his arm is almost halfway gone, the darkness fading from it.

Axel gasps, "The venom! He must've been attacked by Finis!!" He growls, "Marly, help me pick him up, he needs to get to Vexen now!"

Namine backs away as Marluxia and Axel help Zexion up, the young Nobody biting his lip in pain.

Axel looks at Namine, "Hey, go up there and join with Larxene, she's keeping the lights on and she can protect you from the creature, ok."

Namine slowly nods and runs up the stairs, heading for the Training room. Axel and Marluxia open a portal and rush through, heading for the 7th floor.

***

Xaldin walks towards the lion, which is backed up against the wall in the Elephant grave yard. Xaldin, who is a black lion himself, slinks towards the lion, who is cowering before the sheer size of Xaldin.

Xaldin growls, "You're the king, am I right?" He shows his fangs, loving this new form.

Scar gulps, shivering in fear, "Yes...yes, I'm King Scar. What do…do you want?"

Xaldin grins, "Oh, I just want your kingdom and castle."

Scar looks surprised, "You want my castle?"

Xaldin nods, "Yes, now direct me to the castle, or else." He grabs Scars throat with his huge paws, completely grabbing the king by his throat, "Do I make myself clear?"

Scar nods, "Crystal..." He rasps out.

Xaldin drops him and growls for him to move. Scar complies and starts to walk towards the Pride Lands, Xaldin walking behind him.

Scar clears his throat, "Well, um. I'll show you the kingdom but it's a better view from up high, and you can see the 'castle' better."

Xaldin sighs, "Fine, lead away."

He follows Scar up to the top of the cliff and Scar points to Pride Rock.

"You see that huge tall rock."

"Uh, yeah?" Xaldin says, "Is the castle behind it?"

Scar shakes his head, "Nope, that's the castle.."

Xaldin looks in shock at the barren landscape before him. Bones scatter the cracked ground, from the drought that was over it. Xaldin groans and turns around, walking back down the slopping ground, leaving Scar behind. Xaldin growls, _I should've known that this world wasn't going to have a castle, and besides, Xemans doesn't like Animals._ He kicks at a bone before tripping over it, falling flat on his face.

"Oh, Fuck my life!!" Xaldin groans as he sits up, glaring at his paws, "I don't understand how Xigbar like this world, can't hardly walk on these 'paws' at all."

He stops, sniffing the air. He growls, "Somebody's in my Training Room....Axel." Xaldin roars, "If he so much as puts a cinder on anything in there he'll die a horrible death by stabbing." Xaldin debates on going back to Castle Oblivion, just to make sure the Pyro hadn't turned his precious training room into a blazing inferno.

**Hello, sorry for the long update. Been busy with Exams and art Projects and other stories and and and, ugh....WRTITERS BLOCK!! Here you go, the next chapter, and just for you JansenFriedh827 , Zexion get attacked first and discovers the nasty effects of Experiment Finis's Venom. Don't worry for the rest of you, Larxene will get what's coming to her, Childslapper! (growls) And yes, Xaldin went to the Pride Lands, thinking he would find a castle, but finding instead, a huge rock. Go figure Xaldin, lions can't build things. Well, I'm starting to get rid of the writer's block and I have a question. Do you want Xaldin to go back to Castle Oblivion only to be hunted by Finis or do you want him to continue his castle hunt in vain? Of course the next chapter is going to focus more on Xemnas, Saix and Lexaues, after all, we want to learn now how the work on the castle is going, but it will have events from Castle Oblivion, after all, we want to find out what will happen to Zexion. Oh, in the reviews you could also suggest adventures for them to go through, like a party gone horribly wrong or something like that. Who knows, your suggestion might appear in further chapters. Oh and happy Year of the Tiger, 2010.**

**Keiko: Year of the Tiger, the Tiger. It's always the Tiger. (growl) WHY NOT THE CHEETAH!!!! (Knocks computer off desk and commits Headdesk)**

**Rican: (walks up) Keiko? What's the matter, someone jealous because they don't have a spot in the Chinese Zodiac?**

**Keiko: (Glares at Rican) Shut up, at least YOU have a year.**

**Rican: Year of the DOG bitches!! (Grins wide at audience, wagging his German Sheppard Tail)**

**Keiko: It's not fair. Why can't it be year of the Cheetah?**

**Rican: Well, Keiko. There are no Cheetah's in China so they didn't put them in the Zodiac.**

**Keiko: Well for me, 2010 is now officially YEAR OF THE CHEETAH!!! Yatta!!**

**Rican: (walks offstage) Well see how far that goes.**

**Yes, I finally let Rican talk. Rican's another of my muses, he is part German Sheppard while Keiko is part Cheetah, hence her hatred of the year of the Tiger. She thinks she's better than the Tiger and hates that he got represented instead of her. SO, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Season's Greetings, Happy Solstice (Probally spelled it wrong), and Happy Holidays to all, just in case I forgot a Holiday, If I did I'm sorry. Enjoy and please review. And have a very HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Even though it's not New Year yet. ehheeh**


	13. Chapter 13

_Xemnas Report 6_

_No progress done what so ever. None. The castle hasn't even becoming near finished. I tried to get some people, construction people, to come over here to help fix it, but every time they get here, they disappear. The Heartless are just too annoying, there's more and more each day. I think they are responsible for the disappearance of the construction men. I have had it with these nails and bricks and ugh...its just so painful. Every time I try to hammer, the hammer misses the nail completely and hits my thumb. I think I should aim for my thumb, I might actually hit the nail then. Lexaeus seems to be doing just fine at this, construction seems to be his strong part. He breezes through every job. Though Saix keeps having fits of twitching, as if he's expecting something come up behind him and attack. He says he doesn't know why he keeps doing that, though I suspect that this is just a side affect of not being aggravated daily. I myself am much more calmer. I haven't heard from the Castle Oblivion group yet, or Xaldin. I'm starting to get annoyed. I told Marluxia to contact me as soon as he got to the castle. I haven't heard one word from him, or even from Xigbar, some second in command he is. I'm almost tempted to go over there and see if they even made it there. Since those buffoons have been gone, I've been able to explore around the World That Never Was, more than I have since being here. Today I discovered, on my explorations of the Town That Never Was, a secret passage. I was tempted to investigate this entrance but didn't want to risk walking into a trap. I will explore later, probably with ether Lexaeus or Saix. Most likely Saix, after all, he is my body guard. Or, I might send Demyx when the castle is rebuilt. Meanwhile, I have heard from the World of Hallow Bastion, seems Sora has defeated Ansem, my Heartless. I always knew he wouldn't succeed in opening the Door to Darkness, even I knew that light hid behind the Door To Darkness. Stupid Heartless, he could've just come to me, after all, I discovered Kingdom Hearts way before he even thought about it. Weird....I knew before myself knew....and....This is too confusing. I will try and figure this out later when I'm not in pain from nails and hammers and BRICKS, well you get the picture. Manual Labor and me just don't mix. Maybe I should've made Axel work on the castle, after all he DID burn it down in the first place._

Xemnas closes his book of reports and stands up, heading back towards the destroyed castle. Despite the man's report the castle was almost halfway complete, it just needed a lot more time to fix the most damaged part, the castle walls were only slightly damaged, it was the inside, the skeleton of the castle that needed to be worked on. Xemnas groans, picking back up a hammer. The Superior, who hated any kind of work at all, was just lazy. He hated doing anything besides ordering other people around. The wind picks up, blowing a piece of paper in his face. He growls, ripping the trash off his face, dropping the hammer onto the ground. He gets ready to throw it away when he spies the letters on the paper.

The paper was ripped and faded, leaving it very hard to read.

Ki g Dom on

Virg na

Home of the e t c on earth

"What sort of.....does that says Kingdom?" Xemnas looks closer at the ticket. "Home of the ....e t.. c on earth? Home of the Heart? Heart?" He grins wide, "Could there be a second Kingdom Hearts?!"

He squints to see the paper better, "Virg na? A world called Virginia? Yes..Virginia." He pockets the ticket for later investigation.

He picks back up his hammer, walking happily towards the castle, _If there's a second Kingdom Hearts, I can make a bigger better utopia for Nobodys._ "I just have to obtain this second Kingdom Hearts, I will have to tell Saix about this."

***

"LEXUAES!!! OVER HERE!!" Saix yells out, clinging for dear life onto the beam, the broken beam dangling over the edge.

Lexaeus groans, seeing immediately that if he stepped onto that beam it would snap, the weight too much. Saix growls as he slips, now holding on with one hand.

"Lexaeus!!" Saix begins, his hair rising in response to his adrenaline, coursing through his body.

"I can't, if I get on it, we'll both fall into the pit!" Lexaeus yells out.

Saix growls, very angry with himself that he got himself into to this periless situation. He growls, his Berserker form starting to come out without him knowing. Lexaeus however knew it was coming, spotting Saix's eyes slowly glowing yellow. He steps back, making Saix even madder.

"LEXUAES!! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" He growls out demonically.

Saix's hair starts to rise, growing close to full rage on his Berserker Form. Meanwhile Xemnas steps into the area, hearing Saix roaring at Lexaeus over something. He rolls is eyes, pocketing the scrap of paper.

"What's going on now?" Xemnas groans out, approaching Lexaeus.

He gasps as he sees Saix, grasping tightly to a breaking beam, growing by the second.

"Saix? How you get down there?!" Xemnas says, looking for a way to pull up Saix up without breaking the beam further.

"Another twitch, it felt like a monster was behind me, trying to absorb me. I turned around but fell down here." Saix calls out. The sight of his Superior calming the Luna Diviner right down, his eyes back to normal.

Xemnas, with the help of Lexaeus finds a rope and throws it down towards Saix. Saix grabs it, grasping it tightly between his hands. Xemnas pulls up, Lexaeus doing most of the work. Saix arrives at the top, clawing at the top of it, pulling himself the rest of the way up. He shakes his head, getting the adrenaline out off him. Too much adrenaline made him go crazy Berserker and he might hurt Superior again, and he didn't want that again.

Xemnas rushes at him, making sure Saix was ok, "Saix, don't do that again. There is no monster running lose around here, was probably just a Shadow, or a Neoshadow."

Saix shakes his head, "I'm not so sure Superior, this twitch was worse than the last. I felt like I was on fire almost."

"Fire?" Both Xemnas and Lexaeus question.

_Well, he does have heightened senses_, Xemnas thinks, looking closely at Siax. "I'm sure its nothing, we'll have Vexen get you some anti-stress medicine. Not Paopu pills, ok. You're just stressed out, go take the day off." Xemnas nods in the direction of Memories Skyscraper, "Just go sleep in the hotel, ok?"

"But Superior..." Saix begins to disagree.

"Please Saix, I don't want you to throw yourself over the edge again. Just get some sleep." Xemnas looks into his eyes, not even having to threaten him like he does other Nobodys.

Saix sighs, "Yes, Superior. You're probably right, I haven't been getting much sleep. Its too quiet, with the rest gone to the Castle." He sighs and departs in a portal of darkness.

Xemnas sighs, "What's going on with him. Usually he is the most calm Nobody we have among all this chaos."

Lexaeus shrugs, "Have you heard anything from Marluxia, or Xigbar?" Xemnas shakes his head, "Vexen? Zexion? Luxord? Larxene? Axel? Demyx?" Xemnas shakes his head to each one.

Xemnas groans, "That castle does have a signal...right?"

Lexaeus shrugs, "I never went there, only Xaldin would know but he's gone somewhere."

Xemnas grins, "Well, I'll call Xaldin. I completely forgot that he had a phone. Lets hope its on." Xemnas pulls out his Blackberry Storm, dialing the number 3, Xaldin on his speed dial.

***

Xaldin walks down the path. His timid about this world, so far each world he's been too has wielded no results and he was still anxious about sensing Axel in his training room._ Should I go back_, he thinks as he walks the sunny forest. He hears something behind him, the leaves rustling in front of him. He summons a spear.

"Who are you....Come out. Now!" He barks out, not really in the mood for any fooling around from other worlders.

A guy with no shirt on steps out, his red eyes grinning at Xaldin. The guy is standing in the shade, careful not to get to close to Xaldin, yet. Xaldin groans, _what world am I in now?_ The guy grins, looking at Xaldin hungrily, like he wanted to eat Xaldin.

"Take me to the castle of this world, or else." Xaldin steadies his spear, pointing it at the man's chest.

The guy laughs, "Castle? Unless you are talking about the Cullen's glass house there's no castle here." He steps towards Xaldin, his arm getting caught in the sunshine. "Nice jacket, can I have it, Oh by the way, the name's James."

Xaldin looks in confusion as the guy's skin sparkles in the light, "And I'm a Vampire." He lunges at Xaldin, who jumps above James, dodging his amazing speed.

James twirls around, grabbing Xaldin by the ankle, slamming him down on the ground. Xaldin kicks James in the chin with his free foot, hearing the guys teeth clamp together. James falls back, stunned that a mere human could hurt him like that. He hops up, rubbing his jaw, making sure it wasn't broken.

"Great, first witches, now a sparkly Vampire? Vampires aren't supposed to sparkle. Only Fairies do that." Xaldin groans out, standing up, summoning all his spears.

James goes to attack him when he stops, both men surprised by a ringing phone. The tone for the ring was Sephiroth's theme, signaling that it was Superior who was calling. Xaldin picks up his cell phone, flipping it open.

"I'm a little busy right now!" He growls as James dashes at him.

He hops above him again, stabbing James in the shoulder with a spear in his free hand.

"It's your Superior, where have you been? Are you out have yourself a good time while me, Lexaeus, and Saix work on the castle?"

"Not exactly." Xaldin groans out as he blocks James's punch, his spear splintering in the force of the attack. Xaldin grunts as he pushes James back, making the Vampire hissing in anger.

"You lair, now, I have a question. Does the Castle Oblivion have service? You know, phone service?" Xemnas asks, making Xaldin stop for a minute.

"Why you ask?" He turns his back on the Vampire, letting his spears attack him on auto pilot.

"Well, Marluxia nor Xigbar have called me back and they won't answer their phones. I think they just can't call me, though they could've came back and told me the phones weren't working."

"Superior, the phones work just fine ther..." he's tackled by James, the phone knocked out of his hands. He grabs James by the throat, keeping the Vampire from his throat.

"I've never had prey that could fight back, this will be fun..." He rasps out, laughing as he grabs Xaldin's throat, squeezing it.

Xaldin desperately tries to choke James but it's as if he doesn't need to breath. _I'm dumb ass, Vampires are already dead, they don't need to breath._ Xaldin groans and kicks at James's stomach, knocking the Vampire off of him. He dashes at the phone, picking it back up.

"I'm here, I'm back." he rasps out, dodging a tackle from James, grabbing up a spear, ready to fight.

"Did you go in a portal or something, you cut right off and I heard a lot of static. What exactly are you doing Xaldin?" Xemnas declares

"Just having a slight problem is all Superior, with a pest." He adds as he whacks James in the face with the side of the spear, knocking him to the ground.

"Is a rat giving you that much trouble Xaldin?" Xemnas says surprised.

Xaldin is knocked off his feet by James kicking his leg. James leaps to land on top of him but is attacked by one of Xaldin's spears. James groans, snapping the spear in two, causing Xaldin to groan in pain. Xaldin and all Nobodies knew what happened when a weapon was destroyed, it hurt them a lot. After all, their weapons were their souls almost.

"Damn, he got a spear." He groans out, blocking James's incoming fists.

"The rat broke your spear? Xaldin, do you need help?" Xemnas asks.

""Not a rat, more like a wannabe bat. Now SHOO!!" He knocks James into a tree.

Xaldin forms his dragoon cannon landing on top of it. James looks, his red eyes wide in fear.

"What the hell is that thing?!" He yells.

"Superior, I'll call you back. I'm about to go check out what's going on at the castle. Goodbye." He says to both Xemnas and James.

James is attacked by a beam of light, hitting him hard. He slumps down on the ground, knocked slam out. Xaldin lands on the ground, letting his spears disappear. _Now, to go defend my training room, I know I said I wouldn't step foot in that castle after Marluxia's redecorating but Axel's in MY training room. _He opens a portal, stepping through into it, not realizing what he was walking into.

***

"First aid kit, where the hell is the kit!" Vexen yells out, looking for the kit where he hid the antidote.

Demyx is beside Zexion, helping Vexen in the lab turned infirmary. He puts a wet rag over the young Nobody's forehead, trying to keep his temp normal. Axel meanwhile is starting to cool down, his body shivering from the lost of his power. Xigbar is helping him out.

"Ok, calm down, dudes. So what if we have a rampaging monster that wants to eat us all on the loose. It can't be that bad...can it?" Xigbar stutters out, looking around the room, unable to take it all in.

Marluxia sighs, "Of course it's not bad for you or Luxord, but for the rest of us, it's like telling us we have death following us."

Axel groans, Xigbar covering him up with a blanket to control his shivering, "You think y-you have it bad Marluxia. That THING is targeting me, not only does it want my powers, it wants ME, do you understand me!!! Its wants to absorb my fucking body!!! All it will do to you is absorb your flower power."

Vexen yells, "Could all of you Shut UP! Just shut up, while I try and find the antidote before we all die!!!! So no talking, no moving, and don't touch anything, especially you Demyx. Do you understand me?! DO NOT TOUCH!!"

"Yes sir." Demyx squeaks out, still terrified that that THING was back.

Axel sighs, his body shaking horribly, "I don't know if this is the venom or me having no fire in me, ether way this bits." He looks at Marluxia, "Thanks Marly, if you hadn't come me and Ro.....ROXAS!!" He jumps out of the bed, only to be wrestled back onto the bed by Xigbar, "XIGBAR, let me go Roxas is still out there!! He doesn't understand what's going on, LET ME GO!!"

Xigbar shakes his head, "No way dude. I'm not letting you end up like Zexion over here. Wait...did you just say Roxas is still out there?" He looks around the room, "Now that you mention it, where's Luxord?"

A crash of a beaker is heard as Vexen hears what Xigbar said, "Roxas?!" Vexen yells, completely forgetting about the missing Luxord, "Roxas is still out there?! The one with the Keyblades, oh no, I don't know if Finis will attack him or not but considering it still attacked Zexion he might be in horrible danger!!"

"It's your damn fault Vexen!" Marluxia yells, "If you hadn't created this thing we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" Marluxia paces around the lab. He trips over something, growling in aggravation, "Stupid Kit!"

Vexen freezes and dashes towards Marluxia, grabbing up the kit off the floor.

"Yes! It's the kit, the kit with the POTION in it. This is it, alright, let's see here, Needles! I need needles, Zexion get th......" he pauses sadly, "Marluxia, find the needles, quickly."

Marluxia gets up, looking around the cabinets for needles, he pulls out a drawer, finding the sterilized needles. Vexen grabs out a needle, quickly unwrapping it as he walks towards Zexion, the Nobody barely holding on. Demyx backs away, looking in worry at Zexion, hoping he will be alright. Vexen grabs his arm and jabs the needle in with the potion in it. Zexion immediately relaxes when Vexen pushes the needle down, injecting it into his blood stream.

Vexen grins, "Ok, now its Axel's turn, then afterwards we can go search for Roxas and Luxord."

He rushes towards Axel, who has stopped struggling, waiting for the shot. Vexen injects into his arm, the shivering dying down some. Axel rubs his arm after Vexen pulls out the needle, the area feeling slightly numb. He hops off the table, motioning to Xigbar to follow him.

"Come on Xigbar, we have to find Roxas." Axel says, walking out the room.

Xigbar turns to Vexen, stopping him from following them. "You stay here and keep an eye on Zex, Marly, and Demyx, we'll head up to find Roxas and Luxord."

Vexen nods, glad to have Marluxia there to help him in case Finis came down to his lab, to return to its possible lair. Xigbar and Axel disappear into a portal, a figure running into the portal after them, unnoticed by the other Nobodies in the room.

***

Luxord groans, exploring through Marluxia's garden, looking for Marluxia and Larxene in the huge greenhouse. He pushes aside a couple of huge flowers, _just as long as they don't talk to me, I'll be fine._ He continues through the greenhouse, looking around for Marluxia and Larxene, to warn them of Finis. He stops looking around at Marluxia usual spot, the throne in the middle of the green house.

"Well that's weird, he should be right her-" It goes dark as something clamps down on Luxord.

"OH BLOODY HELL!!" He yells, kick and punching the man-eating Venus Fly trap.

He tries and summons his cards, to slip out of the jaw but his cards won't come. He feels the spikes start to poke his sides, slowly pierceing him. _Why the hell does Marluxia have damn man-eating plants in his garden?_ Luxord kicks, only hurting his foot as the spike peirces through. He lets out a bloodcurtling scream, as he feels it start to tighten. He hears a noise outside and suddenly the plant tumbles down, fading away. As the flower disappears Luxord sees Xaldin standing over him, looking him over.

"You ok Lux?" He says, worried that he had arrived too late.

Luxord sighs happily and lays his head down, "How come everytime I'm in trouble you come to my rescue?"

Xaldin laughs, "Don't know but at least I descided to come back here." He helps Luxord up, Luxord trying not to put too much pressure on his stabbed foot. "By the way, where's Marluxia and why are you wondering in his Forbbiden Garden?"

Luxord snaps ut of it, remembering why he was here, "Finis! I have to find Marluxia and warn him about Finis."

"Finis?" Xaldin says stuttering, "N-no, Finiisis is gone, Vexen destroyed it."

"Evidently he didn't but stored it here for safe keeping. So far as I know Zexion's been bitten. Though Xigbar explained that it only goes after....elemental types...oh.." He looks at Xaldin, who looks like crap right now. If anything scared him in this non-exsitance life, it was Experiment Finis.

"WHAT!!!!!" He grabs Luxord up by the front of his red shirt, "ITS BACK?! It can't be back, oh shit! This is bad!!" He gets ready to leave wen Luxord stops him.

"Xaldin? Come back here. Everybody here is endanger and needs all the help we can get to kill this thing for good. So, please, stay?" Luxord looks at him, Xaldin halfway in the portal.

Xaldin groans, "Fine. Besides, I'm not afraid of some bone faced wolf."

Luxord sighs as the portal disappears. "We have to find Marluxia, though I don't think he's here..." They stop as they hear a yell of terror from the 7th floor.

"My training room!" Xalding growls grabbing onto Luxord and dragging him through a portal.

"How do you know its coming from there?" Luxord yelps out, his foot hittin the ground.

"I just know, and besides thats not any yell I've heard before." Xaldin says.

Luxord gasps, "Roxas?!"

Xaldin nods, "Exactly, lets go kick some skull."

**Hello, sorry about the long wait. Been kinda stressed out over college. Thank you for your reviews. Though I kinda was pulled two ways when only two people replied to if Xaldin should stay or go, both having completely different answers. O_o???? So I had to ask my little sister and this is what she voted for. Poor Saix, able to sense danger, even when he's not in dnager. And what followed after Axel and Xigbar. And what will become of Zexion? Will Finis be defeated? Only the next capter will tell. Till next time, chow. (headdesk)**

**Rican: Keiko? What's the matter?**

**Keiko: (Indistict mumbling)**

**Rican: Keiko, you need to lift your head up so I can hear you, hun.**

**Keiko: (Sighs) My writers block is gettng worse. I wanted to update every story this week but.....I can't find my muse!!!**

**Rican: Yeah, I've notice Mixalis has been missing for a while.**

**Keiko: Yeah, she usually helps me with my stories but....she's on vacation I think.**

**Rican: Ahh, well I hope she comes soon. ****Thanks to you all who reviewed and for those of you who have been reading my other stories I'm working on them as we speak. Hopefully they will come next week. Or the next week. (Headdesk) Need Mountain Dew Voltage......**


End file.
